It's who we are, It's what we do
by RHfan
Summary: The war is over, so everything should be fine right? With everything thats happened recently, a little happiness could be just what everyone needs.
1. lets be honest

So ive started a new harry potter story. I'm not sure how long I will drag it out for, it depends on the type of response I get from my reviewers. So I would appreciate it if you would give me a rewiew. Even if its just to tell me that you liked or disliked it.

Disclaimer-- unfortunately I am not JKR. I do not have the pleasure in owning the world that is harry potter.

It was a few months after the end of the battle.

For Harry, he was glad to be able to get some actual rest for once. And now that there was no longer any danger from a certain dark wizard, he was able to rekindle his relationship with ginny. You can be sure that Ginny was very excited about this.

For Hermione, the end of the war meant traveling to Australia to retrive her parents. Although Ron and Harry had both discussed going with her, she declined their offer, saying that they both had more important things to take care of here. Ron and Harry wouldn't let her go alone though, so they arranged for Kingsley to go with her. Although her parents were upset that Hermione went to fight in a war, they were thankful that she was alive and well, and weren't upset about being uprooted.

For Ron, the last few months were some of the most difficult he had ever had to face. The death of his brother Fred had changed his entire family. He thought that after his funeral things were start going back to normal, but they didn't. All he wanted was to hear his mother hum a tune while she cooked her meals. To hav eto listen to Charlie and Bill talk about their jobs all day long. He wanted to be woken up at the crack of dawn by George placing an exploding smoke bomb under his bed. But he knew that those things wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Harry and Hermione were staying with the Weasleys at the burrow. Harry had been left Grimmauld Place after Sirius' death and he, Hermione, and Ron had all decided to later move in there. But for now they were all staying at the burrow for a while until they felt the Weasleys had healed more from Freds death.

It was morning and everyone was awake except for Ron. Naturally, he was the last one to wake up. Usually he woke up when he smelled breakfast, but lately Mrs. Weasley had been waking up later, so that meant that Ron woke up later.

Hermione knocked on the door to Ron's room. "Ron wake up." She continued to knock.

Harry walked out of the bathroom and passed her on his way downstairs. "Trying to wake up Ron?" Hermione nodded. "Just try telling him that you have something important to tell him." Harry left her in front of Ron's door.

"Ron, it's Hermione. Wake up. I have something important to tell you."

In an instant the door opened. "What is it?" Ron asked her.

She moved past him into the room. "Oh there's nothing. But it got you to wake up didn't it?"

"Haven't you ever heard of the little boy who cried wolf?"

She moved to sit on his bed. "Of course, but I'm surprised that you have. That's a muggle tale."

"You know my dad. He loves muggle things. He was always telling them to me and Ginny when we were little."

"Well I just wanted to let you know that you should be getting up."

"Ron crawled into his bed and pulled the covers over his head. "It's to early to get up. It has to be only around 7 in the morning."

"It's 9:15 Ron." She reached for the covers. "Get up."

Ron reached for her hands and pulled her away from the covers. She blushed a bit from the contact. Although she had kissed Ron during the war, nothing more had gone on between the two of them. She wished that he would make the next move. She was tired of waiting. "Well, I'm going to go check if breakfast is ready." She quickly got up from the bed and hurried out of his bedroom.

"No…Hermione…" But she was already down the stairs. He wanted to move forward with Hermione, but was afraid that this wasn't the right time. His family was already trying to adjust to many changes and he didn't want to add his and Hermione's relationship to the mix. Although he knew that is family would be excited for him and Hermione. They all loved her.

He needed some advice.

Sulky…that's how she felt. After her encounter with Ron this morning, Hermione couldn't get him off of her mind. She excused herself from breakfast and retreated to her bed in Ginny's room. _Why couldn't he just make a move? Was there something wrong? Did he not like her anymore?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone coming into the room. "Hey, Ginny. I was wondering…oh, sorry I thought Ginny was in here but I guess not." It was Harry looking for Ginny. His _girlfriend._ Why couldn't she be Ron's girlfriend?

"Do you know where she might be Hermione?"

She didn't even turn to look at him. "She's in the garden."

Her monotone voice and the fact that she barely acknowledged he was in the room told him that something was up with her, and he had a feeling he knew exactly what it was.

"Hermione, is there something wrong?" He made his way to her bed and sat down where she wasn't laying.

"It isn't important."

"Now Hermione, I know that's not true. If it has my smart, beautiful, and talented best friend up here crying in her room, then it can't be nothing."

She turned over to face him. He noticed the tear tracks on her face.

"Did something happen with Ron?" He asked her.

"That's just it Harry, nothing happened. And as days go by I'm starting to think that nothing ever will happen."

Harry just had to wait for her to get it all out.

"I understand that he's going through a lot with his family and I don't want to interfere with that. I just wish that he would make some kind of move to let me know that he shares the same feelings that I have with him. I mean I kissed him in the middle of a war for heavens sake. He obviously knows how I feel, but he never lets me know how he feels." By the time she was finished she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Hermione, I know it's hard to have to wait for him. Ginny had a hard time when she had to wait for me to come to my senses." He reached up and wiped some of her tears away with his index finger. "If I know Ron, I know he is just afraid that he isn't good enough for you. You know how he thinks he's worthless. He thinks he doesn't deserve you because you're so smart, and wonderful.

"But Harry you know I don't think that. I may be book smart, but Ron is smart too. And he's incredibly sweet and carind , and he will do anything gor the people that he loves, and he's thoughtful. And he's so cute, I can't handle it. That hair, and when he smiles at me I melt. And even though he an d I may argue constantly, that's just how we are."

Hermione, I know all of this. Why don't you tell that to the person who needs to hear it most?"

"Do you think he would actually listen?" She asked.

"I think he would listen if it was coming out of your mouth." He laughed. "Trust me Hermione, he loves you, and he wants to be with you. He's just scared. You know Ron."

"Yeah, I know."

"And maybe I could talk to him, give him some more confidence."

"Thank you Harry. I would appreciate it." She pulled him in for a hug.

"You're welcome, and don't worry. Ron will come around soon." He stood up off of her bed. "Well, I'd better go find Ginny." With that he left the room and headed for the garden, no doubt heading for about an hour of degnoming.

Sulky….that's how Ron felt. He had been sitting in the living room ever since he had finished his breakfast. The rest of the family had dispersed throughout the house and he had retreated to the living room in hopes of some time alone. Sure he could have gone to his room, but that would be the first place they would look if someone needed him.

Why couldn't he just tell Hermione how he felt? He wanted to, honestly he did. He wanted to be with her and be happy, because he knew it was hurting her not to be together. Was that selfish of him? He was putting his happiness before his family.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone walking into the room.

"Well that was an experience."

The voice came from none other than his baby sister, Ginny.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Well, I just spent an entire hour degnoming the garden, something I hardly ever do because normally my dearest brother is the one to do it. I forgot how hard those things can be to deal with."

"What do you want?"

"Whatever do you mean by that brother?"

"You obviously didn't come in here to tell me about your garden experience. Tell me what else you wanted."

She sat down next to him. "I want to know why you are such a git sometimes."

He sat up from his spot on the couch that he was laying on. "Hey now. What did I do?"

"I'm talking about something that you haven't done." He stared at her as if he was confused. "I'm talking about Hermione."

"What about Hermione?"

"Oh come on Ron. I'm not stupid. We all know that you are in love with Hermione but for some reason unbeknown to us, you haven't done anything about it. Now I want to know why, and I want to know now." She turned a bit more towards him on the sofa.

"Ginny, I just…I haven't had time to…."

He was cut off by his sister. "Oh no Ronald, you aren't going to pull that card."

"What card?"

"The…I'm getting there…I just haven't found the time…card. It's been played Ron, for your whole life. What is stopping you from telling Hermione right now how you feel?"

"If you haven't noticed our entire family is in mourning. I can't just throw a new relationship into the mix of things for our family to adjust to. Maybe you've forgot that we had another brother just a few months ago, but I sure haven't." He got up and stood in front of her.

"Excuse me Ron, but no I haven't forgotten about Fred. I think of him just as much as you or any of us do, and there will never be a day in my entire life when I won't miss him, but I'm not letting Freds death affect what I do in my life. Maybe you haven't noticed, but Harry and I are back together and it doesn't seem to be having any negative effect on the family. If anything it's helped our family heal."

She stood up next to him. He may have been a good head taller than her but right now with Ginny heated the way she was, they were a pretty even match.

"Wasn't Fred always the one who would always ask about you and her? And wasn't he the one who would offer his advice to you when you had no clue where things were going?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, he was."

"By leaving your relationship go, you would be letting Fred down. Not only him but you would be letting yourself down, not to mention the crying girl upstairs."

"She's crying?"

"Harry came and told me that he found her in my room, upset. He said he was going to come talk to you, but I said that I would be glad to come knock some sense into my normally clueless brother." She giggled as she hit him on the head.

"Hey, I can't help it. I just thought I was doing what was best for the family."

"What about what's best for you and Hermione? You are allowed to think of yourself for a change, Ron."

"I know. So you don't think it will be hard for the family when I tell them Hermione and I are together?"

"Ron, for the last time, the rest of the family will breathe a sigh of relief when you and Hermione finally get together. They have been waiting for it ever since you came home the summer after 2nd year and wouldn't stop talking about her."

"Okay, alright. What do I do now?"

"Geesh Ron, do I have to do everything? Go upstairs and tell Hermione that you want her to be your girlfriend and that you are sorry for waiting so long…then when she accepts lock the door and you can make out until lunch. " She gave him a small push towards the door.

He turned around. "Or maybe we could skip the talking and go straight for the making out."

"Ron, go!"

"Okay, I'm going."

She heard a knock on the door but didn't bother answering. She figured it was just Harry or Ginny coming to check on her.

"Hermione…can I talk to you?"

She was wrong. It was Ron.

"You don't have to say anything, you can just listen."

He sat down on the bed next to her. "I know that Harry talked to you today. He talked to Ginny and well Ginny, in a sense, talked to me. I know that you're upset because you kissed me and I have yet to do anything about it. I just want you to know that I really do love you Hermione. I really love you and I never want you to think that I don't."

She turned towards him. "You do?"

"Yeah, I really do, Hermione."

"Well if you love me than why haven't you done anything about it? What is stopping us from being together?"

"I'm going to be honest with you and tell you the real reason why. I know that I normally have the emotional range of a teaspoon but recently it's grown to tablespoon size."

They both had a bit of a laugh at his attempt at a humorous joke.

"When you kissed me during the battle, I was so excited that we both were on the same page and I knew that after that we could finally be honest with each other and we could be together. But after Fred died, everything changed. I was going through a hard time dealing with the fact that he was gone, and trying to help my family with the loss, and I thought that starting a relationship with you may not have been the best thing at that time."

She opened her mouth to stay something but Ron held up his hand to stop her. "Wait a minute, let me finish. I was afraid of starting a relationship with you so soon because my whole family was so distraught and I felt that I wasn't allowed to be happy. I felt that I would betray Fred if I became happy so soon after his death. Ginny made me see otherwise today. Fred was always the one that wanted us to be together. So I decided that It was time for me to start thinking of myself a bit and become happy. And I do feel terrible about making you so upset by waiting for me so long. But im so glad that you did."

She looked at him and waited for him to continue, but he didn't. "Are you finished?"

"Uh…yeah…I think so."

"Good. Now I can say my piece I guess."

He shifted a bit on the bed.

"Ron, I'm sorry." He looked a bit confused. "I'm not sorry that I told you how I felt when I kissed you. I'm sorry that I've put something else on your mind when you already had a lot to deal with. I mean, we were just finishing our time away from our families, Percy was trying to regain his position in your family, and then with Fred gone you and your family were starting to adjust to the fact that he was no longer here...and I was being selfish. I was upset that nothing was happening between us and I was getting impatient that you hadn't told me how you felt, and then I started to think that maybe you didn't even really like me the way I liked you. But I shouldn't have been thinking of myself in this situation, I should have been putting you and your family's well-being first. I completely unserstand if you need time to settle things that's fine…I can wait."

When she finished speaking she took a huge breath as if she hadn't breathed the entire time.

"Hermione, you have been anything but selfish. You have had to wait how many years for me to stop being a git? I should have just sucked it up and asked you out sooner. And you don't have to worry about me and my family. We are doing alright, honestly. Fred was always the one who would give me advice about you, and he would want us to be happy. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be sorry, for keeping you waiting."

"You're right. You were being a git all of those years." She laughed at him.

"Hey now. I'm trying to be nice here." He looked her in the eyes. "Hermione, I'm going to stop being a git and ask you now. Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Ron, I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend." She beamed a smile at him which he returned.

"Phew, good. Well I'm glad the hard part's over."

"What now?" She asked him.

"This." He reached over to pull her into the most breathtaking kiss of her entire life. It was much better than the one they had shared during the war. Not to say that that one wasn't good, it was just different. The kiss during the war was quick and very urgent because they were so scared at the time. But this kiss was softer and more passionate. They didn't have anything to worry about at the moment and they could just focus on themselves. The amazing feeling allowed Hermione to melt into the kiss. She couldn't imagine anything better.

After a few seconds they separated. Both seemed to be rendered speechless.

"Wow." Was all that Ron could think of to say.

"You could say that again." Hermione looked at him.

He laughed. "Why say it when I can do it." The laughter was silenced as Ron sent out a spell to close the door.

Well that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to give me a review…It would be most appreciated.


	2. did you,you know?

So this is chapter 2. I hope you will like it. Sorry that it took me a bit longer to finish it than I thought it would.

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione and Ron had finished their conversation in Ginny's bedroom. Mrs. Weasley had asked Ginny and Hermione if they would mind helping her around the house, so Ron and Harry decided to quickly head for the quidditch pitch in the Weasleys yard, before they were asked to do chores as well.

After a few games they called it quits and headed to the shed to put away the brooms.

"I never got the chance to thank you, Harry."

"Why would you need to thank me?" He asked.

"For helping me see that I was being a complete git for not asking Hermione to be my girlfriend."

"But Ginny was the one that told you that."

"Well yeah, she directly told me. But you were the one that talked to Hermione today and were able to help fix things."

"I didn't know you knew I talked to her today."

"Both Ginny and Hermione told me." They had reached the shed. "I just wanted to thank you, for always being there for me, even when sometimes I don't deserve it." Ron hung his head a bit.

"You're welcome mate, and you do deserve it. You and Hermione are my best friends, and I would do anything to see you happy."

They left the shed and headed back for the burrow.

"So…" Harry started.

"So what?" Ron asked.

"So, I know that you talked to Hermione. What happened? Are you two finally together?"

"Well, I went upstairs and apologized for making her wait, and I explained why I hadn't touched on the subject lately, and then she explained why she was upset, and she said that it was okay and that…"

"Ron!"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Skip the small talk…I want to know. Are you together or not?"

A smile appeared on Ron's face. "Yeah, we're together."

"Way to go Ron. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks mate."

Harry stopped walking. "Just do me a favor."

Ron stopped as well. "Okay, shoot."

"Hermione is like my sister…please no in depth details. You can confide in me all that you want but I will stop you if it gets to uncomfortable for me."

Ron blushed. "Harry, I've only just asked her to be my girlfriend. All I've done is kiss her, it's not like we are…you know."

"I know, but one day you will…you know." Harry laughed. "All I'm saying is that you wouldn't want to hear anything about me and Ginny would you?"

"Of course not."

"Okay then." Harry started walking.

"Hold the phone." Harry started running. "Are you saying you've done more than kiss my sister?" Ron started running after him.

Harry had run to the burrow and reached the door. Opening it quickly he ran into the kitchen, but he wasn't fast enough to beat Ron. Ron had caught up to Harry and tackled him to the floor.

"Harry, did you…"

"What is going on here?"

They looked up from the floor to see Mrs. Weasley, hands on her hips, standing in front of them. Looking beyond her, Hermione was washing a few dishes, while Ginny was setting places at the table.

Ron looked back down at Harry, who was pinned beneath him. "Come with me." He released Harry from the floor and they went up to Ron's bedroom. As soon as the door had closed, Ron began speaking.

"What have you done to my sister?"

Harry held up his hands in defense. "Now Ron listen…"

"Did you…" He lowered his voice. "…have sex with her?" Ron was beginning to get angry.

"What? No! Honestly Ron."

"Well if you hadn't done anything you wouldn't have run away from me."

Harry sighed. "Okay…we may have fooled around a bit, but we haven't done anything that serious. Nothing below the waist, I swear."

Ron sat down on his bed.

"Ron, I wouldn't do anything to hurt Ginny. Honestly. But she's a big girl now, and she is going to start doing big girl things. You can't freak out over everything she does. Even something as big as this."

"I know that, it's just hard to think that my little sister is doing that."

"Well how do you think I'm going to feel when I find out you and Hermione have done it?"

Ron blushed once again. "I'm sure that will be a while from now."

"You think so? Okay…" Harry got up and left the room. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be as long as Ron thought.

Ron sat on his bed still. "What does he mean by that?"

* * *

Harry came back downstairs where Ginny and Hermione were finishing up their chores.

"What was all of that about?" Ginny asked him.

Harry looked to Hermione, silently saying that he wanted to speak to Ginny alone.

"I'm going to go wash up for dinner." Hermione said as she excused herself from the room.

"Is everything okay?" Ginny asked him.

"Well, in a sense…yeah. I guess it depends on how much you want Ron to know about your personal life."

"And just how much does Ron know about my personal life?"

"Uh…well." Harry scratched the back of his neck.

"Harry? What happened?"

"I told Ron that I didn't want to hear details about he and Hermione when they get intimate…I didn't exactly phrase it that way but, in a sense that's what I asked."

"And?" She asked.

"And I said, 'you wouldn't want to hear about me and Ginny would you?' and he chased me in here where he tackled me, well you saw that. When we went into his room, he asked me if we had sex."

Ginny's eyes widened.

"I told him we hadn't, but I couldn't lie and tell him that nothing has gone on between us. So I told him that we've fooled around but nothing too bad."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's about it."

"Okay then. Well, dinner will be awkward." She moved to sit down.

"I'm sorry. Ron may be my best friend, but he's your brother and if he asks me, I have to tell him the truth."

"I understand Harry, it's alright."

"So you aren't mad at me for ruining your innocent image?"

She smiled at him. "I love it that you ruined my innocent image."

* * *

Ron was lying on his bed when he heard a knock at the door. "Harry, could you come back later?"

Hermione walked into the room. "It's just me, sorry."

Ron sat up on his bed. "I'm not." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "So what was all of that about?"

"All of what?"

"You cannot tell me that you tackling Harry in the middle of the kitchen was just for fun…you were angry about something, I could tell."

Ron sighed. "Harry and Ginny have done more than just kiss."

"Yeah, I knew that."

"What? You knew?"

"Yeah, Ginny told me. "

"Well, I wasn't informed about it. She's my sister, Hermione."

"Yes, but I thought that it didn't bother you that they were together." She sat next to him.

"It doesn't. There is no one I would rather her be with than Harry, but I'm not sure I can handle them doing more than kissing."

Hermione laughed a bit. "Ron, they aren't going to go through their entire lives without ever going past kissing."

"I wish they could."

"Ron."

"Okay, I know that they are going to do things other than kissing, I just over-reacted cause I thought they had had sex. I don't know how I am going to handle it when I find out that they are."

"Well, Harry respects her and your family. I'm sure they wont be doing that anytime soon."

"I guess you're right. You usually are."

"Thanks. Just trust that Harry is a good guy and that he would never make Ginny do anything she didn't want to."

He nodded. Somehow when Hermione said it, he understood. "I get it, thanks."

"You're welcome. Come on dinners almost ready." She moved to get off of the bed, when Ron got a hold of her arm and gently pulled her back down. He reached behind her neck to pull her closer and kissed her deeply.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me…I just really wanted to do that."

"You don't have to apologize for wanting to kiss your girlfriend, Ron. Anytime you want to, you just come and get me from whatever im doing."

"Right, okay then. Lets go down to dinner then shall we. Before they all start to come looking for us."

* * *

Silent…

That's how it had been for the majority of dinner. Since Freds death, they had all been pretty quiet at dinner, only occasionally making small talk now and then. Mrs. Weasley still set a place for where Fred used to sit, and no one said anything about it.

"So…Harry, Ron. How was your quidditch game today. Great weather for it." Mr. Weasley told them.

"Oh yeah." Ron started. "Really nice weather."

"Ron made some really nice saves." Harry said.

"Did you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well I wouldn't say they were really nice…Harry was probably going easy on me."

"No I wasn't. I was actually trying." Harry interjected.

"I'm sure they were really good." Hermione said from her spot next to Ron.

Ron in turn blushed a famous shade of red. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the table.

"Uh…thanks." Ron quickly turned back to his dinner and finished what was on his plate.

"Would you all excuse me…I have to use the men's room." Ron stated as he stood up from his chair, giving Hermione a look that told her she should excuse herself.

A few seconds later Hermione asked to be excused from the table, claiming she had forgotten to write a very important letter.

She went to find Ron to see why he had excused himself from the table.

"Ron?" She whispered. "Ron, where are you?" "R…" Suddenly his hand was covering her mouth gently, and Ron pulled her into his room.

"Ron what are you doing? Why did you want to be excused from dinner?"

"I want to kiss my girlfriend. You said to just get you from whatever you are doing and that's what I did."

"Come here rebel." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her and into a fierce kiss. He couldn't have asked for anything better. Her hands quickly made their way through his fiery red hair. Oh, how she loved his hair.

His hands felt their way around her back, pulling her closer to him.

She in turn started to kiss him in places she knew would drive him nuts. She kissed him on the soft spot behind his ear, and she made her way down his jaw to his neck. It was so amazing that he could barely take it.

"Hermione, not that I'm not absolutely loving this, cause trust me I am, we need to stop."

"Oh…okay then." She looked a little hurt.

"No, Hermione. That's not it." He took her hands. "I got upset at Harry today for this exact thing. I can't be a hypocrite and let it happen myself so soon. Not that it wasn't amazing, cause it was. Where did you learn that?"

"What do you mean? I can't just have killer sexual instincts?" She asked him.

The words 'killer sexual instincts' were not the words that Hermione would normally use to describe herself.

"It's just that I wouldn't expect that out of you."

"Well Ronald," She moved to walk out the door. "Expect the unexpected."

* * *

Ginny had finished dinner a while ago and retired to her bedroom upstairs. As she entered she saw Hermione, spinning in her desk chair.

"Really important letter, huh?" Ginny knew Hermione was not writing a letter.

"No letter. " She answered.

Ginny sat down on her bed. "Can you tell your boyfriend to lay off of Harry?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione stopped spinning.

"He's out of line Hermione. Today he accused Harry and I of having sex. Even if we had done that, he has no right to say anything about it."

"Ginny, he's your brother. He's just looking out for you. Yeah, he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, but he just wants to make sure your being taken care of."

"Well, I'm a big girl. I'm of age. He needs to learn that I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Ginny was stubborn. She was going to continue to argue until she felt she had made her point.

"No matter how old you get he's still going to be your big brother and he's always going to worry about you."

"Well, Harry''s basically your brother and I don't see him making a big deal about you and Ron being together."

"Well now that you bring it up." Hermione started. "I do need to find Harry so I can personally thank him for the conversation he had with Ron today."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"I mean now that Harry has disclosed information about you and him to Ron, and Ron got angry about it, Ron doesn't want to be a hypocrite."

"I'm still not exactly following." Ginny was still a bit confused.

Hermione got up off of the chair and sat down next to Ginny on her bed. "Okay, this stays between us okay? No, telling Harry and especially no telling Ron."

"I get it…no telling the boyfriends."

"I excused myself from the table today cause Ron silently asked me too. I found him in his room and asked why he wanted to talk to me. He wanted to kiss me." Ginny only looked slightly disgusted. "So we were kissing and I was starting to take it a bit further when he stopped me."

"Was there a reason for him stopping you?"

"He said that since he yelled at Harry for doing things with you, that he couldn't do them with me so soon. He said he didn't want to be a hypocrite. This is why I want to personally thank 'the chosen one.'"

"I'm really sorry Hermione. Do you want me to talk to Harry for you?" Ginny offered.

"Oh no, I want to be the one to talk to him. I'm sure of that. In fact," Hermione stood up from the bed. "I'm going to go look for him right now."

"Well good luck." Ginny called as Hermione had already made her way out of the bedroom.

She knew where he should be. If he wasn't with Ginny, and she knew he wasn't, then he should be upstairs in Ron's room. Hermione didn't even bother knocking on the door; she just walked right into the room.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing just barging in here, I could have been in my underwear."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Harry got up from the bed. "If you wanted to talk to Ron, all you had to do was ask, you didn't have to storm in the room."

"Actually Harry, it's you I wanted to speak to. Ron could you give us a few minutes?"

Ron got up from his own bed. "You aren't going to leave me for Harry while I'm gone are you?" That's Ron, never leaving the room without a joke.

"No, Ron. I just need to have a few words with him."

Ron walked over to her. He noticed she had a slight hint of anger on her face, and she was straining to look pleasant. He bent slightly to kiss her cheek. "Alright." Whispering into her ear he said, "Talk later?"

She nodded and he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Harry James Potter." Hermione said as she approached him.

"Uh…Hermione Jean Granger." Harry said as he took a few steps back away from her. Although he wished he hadn't. It looked like joking wouldn't get him very far with Hermione.

"Harry, you talked to Ron today right?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"You told him about you and Ginny fooling around?"

"Yes I did." What was she getting at?

"Why, Harry? Why did you have to tell him about that?"

"Well, Hermione. He sort of forced it out of me. There wasn't much I could do. Why?" He asked.

"Because now that Ron has reprimanded you for doing things with Ginny, he says he can't do them with me. He doesn't want to be a hypocrite."

"Something has to be done about Ron's over protectiveness." Harry said.

"I agree completely. You and Ginny should be allowed to do whatever it is that you want, and so should Ron and me."

"You have to be the one to talk to him about this Hermione. If you explain it to him, he will understand and we can all be happier."

"I'm sorry I blew up at you, Harry." She told him.

"It's alright. Now go talk to Ron, you. And maybe next time you could knock so I don't accidentally hex you."

"Will do." With that she left Harry alone in Ron's room.

* * *

She found Ron on the couch in the sitting room. She quietly sat down next to him.

"So…" Ron started.

"So…what?" She asked.

"Now it's my turn to ask what's going on."

"Well, I need to talk to you about Harry and Ginny." She said.

"Harry and Ginny?"

"And about us."

He was confused, but that was normal for Ron.

"Is there more about Harry and Ginny that I should know about? Am I going to have to hex someone's bits off?"

"That's just it, Ron." She started. "You don't need to know what's going on with them all of the time. I think it would be better if you don't know everything. Yes, I understand she's your sister and it's important to you that she doesn't get hurt but this is Harry we are talking about. The last thing he wants to do is hurt her."

"Then why did he break her heart last year?" He asked, lowering his head.

"We've been over this, Ron. He was trying to protect her. If she had been dating Harry while we were away I know she would have been a major target and probably been killed. She went through heartache when he left, but at least it helped to keep her safe. And they are back together and they love each other more than anything. What they choose to do behind closed doors should not have to be broadcasted to you."

He raised his head to make eye contact. "I've been a real git again, haven't I?"

"You're just a brother who loves his sister. Ginny's lucky to have a brother who cares so much about her.

"I do. And I can let her and Harry be." He said.

"Good. So what does that mean for us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," She started. "Now that you're okay with whatever they do, you won't be being hypocritical anymore, will you?"

"You're right. I won't be. But as much as I would love to continue what we were doing earlier, I don't really want to on this couch where anyone could walk in on us. It's also getting late, and I'm really tired from the quidditch game earlier. I'll walk you to Ginny's room."

Standing outside of the door of Ginny's room, Hermione and Ron were saying goodnight to each other quietly.

"I'll see you in the morning?" Hermione asked. "At breakfast?"

"Oh you know I would never miss a meal."

"Okay then goodnight."

Ron reached down and gave her a simple kiss goodnight, then pulled her into a hug.

"You know I love you, right?" Ron asked.

"Yes, you told me so." She answered. "You know that I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to make sure you knew before we went to sleep."

"I do. Goodnight, Ron." She opened the door to enter the room.

"Goodnight Hermione." He said as he turned to head upstairs for a good nights rest.

* * *

Well that was chapter two. Hope you enjoyed that. Let me know what you think.


	3. What Happened

sorry for the delay in writing for this chapter. here it is though. hope you are still liking this story.

* * *

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"What in the name of Merlin is that noise?" Ginny said as she rolled over in her bed. "Hermione? I think your bag is ringing. What time is it?" She rolled back over and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning.

Hermione got up and went to her bag. Her cell phone was ringing. The cell phone that she got to keep in touch with her parents when she went away to the burrow. It wouldn't be out of the ordinary for her parents to call, except for the fact that it was very early in the morning.

"Hello?" She said as she picked up the phone.

"Dad?...Hello? Daddy?" she started to walk around the room to get better reception. "Dad, I can't hear you very well? Is everything alright? You're where?"

Ginny sat up in time to see a look of horror run across Hermione's face.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Hermione clicked off the phone and quickly started changing out of her pajamas.

"Hermione what did he say?" Ginny asked.

"Where are my shoes?" She was talking to herself.

"Hermione…what is going on?" Ginny asked again.

"I need to go. "

"Go where, Hermione. I don't understand what's going on here."

"I don't have time to explain. I'll be back later." Hermione slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse. She grabbed her wand off of the bedside table and in an instant she was gone.

"Bye?" Ginny said as Hermione had left the room.

* * *

Breakfast time. Ron's favorite meal of the day.

Usually, Ron didn't wake up very early for breakfast but today something seemed to pull him out of bed.

The only one at the table when he arrived in the kitchen was Ginny.

"Good Morning. You're up early." Ron said as he grabbed cereal to pour.

"Yeah. Don't remind me." Ginny said.

"Where's Hermione? She's normally the one down here early." Ron asked.

"I don't really know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You share a room with her. Is she still sleeping?" He poured the milk and got a spoon.

"No, she's actually the one who woke me up."

"Well then why isn't she down here getting breakfast?" Ron asked.

"She got a phone call this morning, from her dad."

"And…" Ron sat down at the table across from her.

"I don't know. I don't think she was hearing him clearly, but she got off the phone and quickly got dressed and left."

"She left? Where did she go? Did she tell you what the phone call was about?"

"She didn't tell me anything. Whatever it was, I don't think it was good news. Her dad called at 5:30 in the morning, and the look on her face gave me the impression that something was wrong."

"Did she say when she would be back?"

"No. She just said she would be. I don't know when." Ginny knew that look that Ron had on his face. "Ron, there's nothing you can do. We don't know where she went, it isn't like you can just apparate there. You are just going to have to wait until she comes back."

"Something's wrong. I can feel it. Her dad wouldn't call her at 5:30 if it wasn't an emergency."

"Maybe it isn't that urgent."

"She didn't say goodbye to me. It's urgent. I know Hermione, and I know if she had to go somewhere she would have said goodbye to me. The fact that she didn't tells me she needed to get there fast."

"Well all we can do is hope for the best, Ron."

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'd better go tell mum that Hermione isn't here so she doesn't go looking for her today."

* * *

"Ron, you have to eat something. " His mother said as he picked at his lunch.

"I'm not hungry."

"Ron, Hermione has only been gone this morning. Now if she had been gone for an entire day, then I would start to get worried."

"Yeah, Ron." Harry started. "Hermione will come back soon. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

"I'm going to my room. Maybe I'll take a nap to pass the time."

* * *

_Crack_

Hermione apparated right into Ron's room. As soon as he heard the crack Ron had awoken from his nap and quickly got up and wrapped Hermione in a huge hug. She returned it with just as much force.

"Hermione, I've been so worried about you. Where did you go?" He pulled back and could see the tear streaks on her face.

"The hospital." She stated matter of factly.

"The hospital? Is everything okay?" They both sat down on his bed. "Hermione, what happened?"

_Flashback………………_

"Hermione, your bag is ringing. What time is it?"

Hermione grabbed her phone from her bag and answered it. "Hello? Dad?"

"Hermione? Hermione its…I can't"

"Hello? Daddy? I can't hear you very well. Is everything alright?"

"I didn't know what else to do but to take her to the hospital."

"You're where?" _Did he just say hospital_?

"The hospital." _That's what I thought he said_.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

With that Hermione started to search for clothes that she could wear out in public and looked under her bed for her shoes. She could hear Ginny asking her questions about what was going on, but decided to ignore her. Honestly, she didn't exactly know what was going on herself. There was no use bringing Ginny into it when she didn't know the whole story.

Slipping on her shoes and grabbing her purse she quickly said goodbye to Ginny and left the room as she apparated to the hospital nearest her family's home. Or rather the alley down the street so that no one would see her appearing out of thin air. That was the last thing she needed.

Running.

She was doing a lot of that this past year. Running away, running to, running, running, running. Right now, it was to the front desk of the Mercy Hospital. Was it just her or did every hospital in every book or television series have that name?

"Whoa, slow down Miss. We don't need you getting hurt." A man holding a mop said to her as she ran into the lobby. "Although, this is a hospital." He laughed. "So if you did wind up getting hurt I guess that this would be the best place to do so."

She just smiled at him and continued running toward the front desk.

"Hello Miss. What can I do for you?" The lady at the front desk asked her.

"I was wondering if someone was brought in today with the last name of Granger?"

"Granger…Granger." The lady pushed her glasses up with her index finger and started to type the name into the computer. "Lets see…Grandmon…Granford…ah, here it is. Granger comma Jane."

"Yes, that's the one. Could you possibly tell me why she was brought in?"

"I'm sorry dearie, I can't disclose any information. Only a doctor can give you that kind of information." Hermione sighed in frustration. "What I can tell you, is room 224. Second floor, all the way down the north wing and around the corner."

Hermione started out at a slight run towards the room. The lady at the desk stood up from her chair and yelled to her. "Oh, take the elevator dear. It may only be the second floor, but trust me on the stairs it's like Mt. Kilimanjaro."

Once Hermione had reached the second floor, via elevator, she quickly found the room containing her mother. Outside in a chair was her father, Richard. He looked a mess and his eyes were red. Hermione could see that he had been crying.

As she approached, her father stood up and engulfed her into a hug.

"Daddy, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well, your mother had been complaining of some chest pain yesterday. She thought it was just heartburn or something. She took some over the counter medication and it got a little better. But in the middle of the night she woke up in serious pain. She was crying and she could barely move and she said that it was the worst pain she had ever felt. So I decided to take her here."

"Well, what did the doctor say? Has she been checked over?"

Mr. Granger took a moment to collect himself before continuing. "The doctor told us that she has a heart condition that's pretty rare. It's unique in the fact that you feel fine and then all of a sudden it hits you."

"What does it mean for her dad? Is she going on medication, or do they need to do surgery…"

"No, Hermione. This isn't something that you can take medicine for, or have surgery to fix it." He picked up her hand to hold it. "They looked over your mother's lab results and they gave her about a month to live."

_End Flashback…………….._

Ron had listened to her story without saying a word. When she had finished he didn't know exactly what to say.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Is there anything that I can do?"

"Could you just give me a hug?"

"Of course" He pulled into a huge hug and she placed her chin on his shoulder. He could feel her shaking, holding in her tears. "Go ahead love, let it out."

She then proceeded to sob on his shoulder, as he began to rub her back and rock her gently.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ron made his way down to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley, Harry, and Ginny were conversing over a cup of tea.

When he walked into the room they all looked at him and stopped talking. They had all heard Hermione sobbing upstairs, they knew something was wrong. Ron sat down in the chair next to Mrs. Weasley.

"Well," Ron started. "Hermione asked me to tell you all what's happened."

"Is everything alright Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

He shook his head. "The call that Ginny said Hermione got this morning was her father asking her to come to the hospital. He had taken Hermione's mother there earlier this morning. She was, complaining of chest pain, and they thought it was just something minor. But after the doctors did a few test, they saw that Mrs. Granger has a rare heart condition."

"Oh my." Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"So that's why she rushed out of here so fast this morning." Ginny said. "Well, I hope Mrs. Granger is going to get better soon."

Harry knew that more than likely wasn't going to be the case. Hermione was a strong person, and even though her mother was in the hospital, she wouldn't have been sobbing that hard if her mother was going to be getting better.

"That's not the end of the story." Harry stated.

Ginny looked at him with a questioning look. "What do you mean? Then she looked back at Ron the same way. "Ron?"

Ron exhaled the breath he had been holding then continued to speak. "This heart condition, its difficult. They can't fix it."

"Can't fix it?" Ginny asked. "So does that mean she just has to manage this for the rest of her life?"

"No, Gin." Ron looked at her. "There's nothing the doctors can do for her. They've given her a month to live."

They all looked at him as if they didn't believe what he was saying. And honestly, they didn't.

"Oh my god. Poor Hermione. Her parents are the only blood relatives she has. And she just recently got them back after not being able to see them for a year. She must feel terrible." Ginny sat her tea back on the table.

"Is she still here?" Harry asked.

"No. She went to her house to get some things for her father. He's going to stay at the hospital until her mother is released. Hermione said she'd stay here until then."

"Well, we will all be sure to give her some space these next few weeks." Mrs. Weasley said. She got up to hug her son. "I'm going to turn in for the night. When Hermione gets back tell her I'm very sorry."

"I will, Mum. Goodnight."

Ron sat back down at the table with Harry and Ginny.

"So…what do we do?" Ginny asked them both.

"Well, Hermione told me she probably wasn't going to be back till late tonight. All we can do is be there for her. Us three, we've experienced a family death. We all know how it felt. There wasn't really anything anyone could say or do. We just need to give her time. Maybe it's a good thing that she knows her mother is going to pass, so that she can spend this last month with her."

"That may be true." Ginny pushed out her chair to get up. "I'm going to go to my room, get ready for bed. Don't worry about Hermione tonight Ron, I'll be there if she needs anything."

"Thanks Gin."

Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss goodnight and disappeared up the staircase.

"Well, I suppose there's no use in waiting around." Ron started. "We might as well head up too."

"You go ahead." Harry said as Ron picked up the cups on the table to put them in the sink. "I think ill sleep in Bill's old room tonight."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, I have a feeling that when Hermione gets here she's not going to be able to sleep and she'll want to see you. I'll just let you two have your privacy. Besides, with Hermione spending so much time with her family this next month, you wont be able to see her that much."

"Thanks, Harry. I really appreciate it."

* * *

Hermione had spent the rest of the evening back at the hospital with her mother. Her father was in and out of the room, leaving every now and then to contact some family members.

She had decided that she was going to spend the time that her mother was remaining in the hospital, however long that was going to be she was unsure of, staying at the burrow.

So here she was, walking the path from the apparation point to the house. She couldn't wait to get back inside. She needed rest, although she knew she probably wouldn't be getting any sleep. But most importantly Ron was in there. She figured he was probably asleep, and she would just have to go to Ginny's room and wait until morning when he was awake to see him.

Once she reached the door and pushed it open to walk into the kitchen she saw that everyone had indeed retired to bed. She made her way up the stairs and into Ginny's room. She had put on her pajamas and was about to climb into bed when a thought crossed her mind. _It wouldn't hurt to go peek in his room, just to see him._

She crept up the stairs to Ron's room and opened the door up a little more so that she could look in.

_Squeak_. Oh no.

"Hermione?" Ron called out in the darkness.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry to wake you up. I forgot that that part of your floor squeaks." She moved into the room. "I just wanted to see you, I didn't want to disturb your sleep. I'll just go back down to Ginny's room and let you get back to…"

"Wait, Hermione. It's alright." He moved over in his bed and lifted up the covers for her to join him. She sat down on the bed and threw the covers over her legs, leaning against the headboard.

"Is there anymore news?" He asked her.

"No." was all that she answered back.

He reached his hand up and ran it up and down her left arm that was near him. Taking her hand in his he said, "I'm really sorry, Hermione." She nodded, and tears were already coming to her eyes, threatening to fall down her cheeks.

Ron sat up and cradled her in his arms. "You've had a long day love. You are probably really tired. Let's get some rest."

"What? Here?" She didn't have a problem sleeping in Ron's bed with him, but she knew someone who would.

"Oh, well, if you don't want to then you don't have to. I just thought maybe after everything that's happened today, you would like some company."

"I want nothing more than to stay here all night and sleep next to you, but what about your mother? I don't think she would be too happy when she finds out we were in the same bed, even if nothing is happening."

"I don't care. I know she may have a problem with it, but I don't want you to be alone." Ron tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I don't want to be alone either. I want to stay here with you tonight." She stated.

"Alright then." He laid down on the bed and she snuggled close into his side.

"Ron?" She said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, love?"

"You're amazing, do you know that?" She hugged him tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione." He reached down and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

So thats that chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please press that little button and tell me what you thought of the chapter and the story. Until next time...

* * *


	4. its not your fault

So on my day off from work today I was able to finish up this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4- its not your fault

The weather was perfect that day. Although Hermione would normally welcome the lovely weather, today she felt it was rather rude of Mother Nature to send anything besides rough rain and cold. That's right, it was the day of her mothers funeral.

Her mother had passed only a few days before at their home. Hermione had been living back there with her parents for the last two weeks after her mother was released from the hospital. She was spending as much time as possible with her mother and every so often would owl one of the Weasleys telling how things were going. Most of the time her mother was too tired from the medication to go out anywhere, but Hermione had decided it didn't matter.

Hermione had enjoyed spending long nights sitting in her mothers bed with her, listening to her mother tell stories Hermione had never heard before as they both munched on take-out from her mothers favorite Chinese restaurant. She had learned so much more about her mother, and felt bad for not learning any of this before.

It happened after one of those nights Hermione spent next to her mother in bed. Her mother had just finished telling her a story about when her and her father had just started dating, when her mother claimed she was tired. So Hermione decided to say goodnight and with a final kiss left her mothers room. She never could have guessed that would be the last time she would speak to her mother. Sure she knew her mothers days were limited, she just always assumed after leaving her every night that she would have the next day.

But that wasn't the case. Because here she was, sitting between her boyfriend and her best friend, staring at the ground instead of the casket in front of her. She hadn't seen her mother since that night. Not even when she woke the next morning to her father sobbing. That was when she knew, her mother had gone. Not even when the paramedics came to take her away from the house did Hermione dare leave her room. She didn't want to look.

And now as she sat in the funeral home, she didn't want to look. Instead she chose to look at the ground, her feet, anywhere but straight ahead. She glanced at her father once during the ceremony. He was sitting just a few seats down the row, next to her two aunts. Aunt Ellen, was her father's sister and she was just a few years older than him. Aunt Susan was her mother's sister, and she was a few years younger than her. Hermione had always gotten along with both of them and they both were very fond of Hermione's father. They all looked extremely saddened, but they were all sitting together, helping each other through the day.

It reminded Hermione of herself and the two boys sitting next to her. Harry was to her left, holding her hand tightly, occasionally squeezing it in reassurance. To her right was Ron. He, like Harry, was holding her hand tightly. His other hand was resting on her forearm. Although she wasn't looking in his direction, she could tell his eyes were on her. Watching her, ready to comfort her in any sort of sudden breakdown. But Hermione didn't break down. She had managed to maintain her composure through the entire ordeal.

She hadn't cried when she heard her father calling the paramedics. She hadn't cried when they took her away. She hadn't cried during the funeral. She hadn't cried when all of her parents friends hugged her and told them how sorry they were. And she still hadn't cried as she said goodbye to her father.

Her father had decided that he was going to move out of the house he shared with his late wife. It wasn't going to help him to stay there, so he was going to move into his mothers home. She was getting older and he thought it was best to live with her and help her out. He had told Hermione what he was going to do and gave her two options. She could either go live with him at her grandmother's house or she could stay and live with the Weasleys. It was a tough decision, but in the end she knew her father would be alright with his family. But she couldn't go with him. She needed her family and that was the Weasleys. Her father understood and just asked that she keep in touch and visit often. She promised she would and the Weasleys said they would gladly let her stay as long as she wanted.

So now that she had said goodbye to her father, she was leaving the funeral home with the Weasleys, heading back to the burrow.

As they walked into the house there was an awkward silence. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all sat down at the table. The rest of the family had dispersed except for Mrs. Weasley who took the opportunity to start making food. She always made food for someone who suffered a loss.

"It was a beautiful service Hermione. I loved the man who spoke about your mother." Mrs. Weasley said as she started making food.

"He's a dentist who worked with my mother and father at the office. He's known them a long time." Hermione answered.

"Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to her daughter. "I hope your room is clean."

"Mum, it's only been two weeks since Hermione's been gone. My room hasn't been trashed in that amount of time."

"I know you Ginevra, and I am willing to bet that it is a royal mess up there."

"Ugh." Ginny groaned. "Fine, I'll go clean up." Ginny made to stand up but Hermione was out of her seat first.

"No, I'm going to take my stuff up anyway. I'll straighten up while im at it."

"Hermione, I'll take your stuff up." Ron had gotten up as well.

"No, Ron, it's alright. I'm a witch remember? I don't actually have to carry it." She levitated her trunk. "Thanks for letting me stay here Mrs. Weasley. I won't be a bother, I promise." With that she was up the stairs in a flash.

Ron sat back down at the table and let out a huge breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said as she looked at the stairs where Hermione had last stood. "I suppose that's to be expected. Ron?" He turned his head towards his mother. "Do tell Hermione that she has never been a bother to any of us, will you?"

"I will Mom."

"I feel so horrible." Ginny said as she sat back down at the table. "I want to help her, but I don't know what to do."

"Hermione's a strong person, Gin." Harry placed his hand on her shoulder. "She will make it through this. We'll help her, be there for her. That's all we can do."

"What smells so good mum?" Ron asked, his nose getting the better of him.

"I'm making vegetable beef soup tonight, with cheesy potatoes." Mrs. Weasley added a few things to her pot.

"That's Hermione's favorite."

"I know that. That's why I'm making it." She turned her attention toward her son. "I had no idea you knew that though."

Ron blushed. Most people wouldn't consider Ron to be very observant, but he was when it came to Hermione. He knew a lot about her that even Hermione didn't know.

"Um, yeah. The last time you made it I remember that she ate two servings of it, which she hardly ever does with any food. And I recall her talking about it that night. If it were just a normal meal she wouldn't have been mentioning it apart from the table."

"Wow Ron. Are you her boyfriend or her stalker?" Ginny laughed.

"Very funny Gin. Now I'm going to be the good boyfriend that I am, and go make sure my girlfriend is alright."

* * *

Hermione had placed her trunk at the foot of her bed that was still located in Ginny's room. She had most of her clothes unpacked but there was still a lot of her stuff left in her trunk. Since she was permanently staying there she brought most of her stuff with her so she wouldn't have to return to her parents home.

She looked through all that she had left in her trunk. A few pairs of jeans, and some of her favorite books, most of which were left at her parents house. She knew she couldn't bring them all. Many bathroom items, stationary that was always in her trunk, a few pairs of sensible shoes, and then in the corner of her trunk she noticed her deck of playing cards were scattered. She also noticed that a container of ink had tipped over and had become unsealed, spilling out onto the cards.

"Ugh Crookshanks! You know you aren't supposed to be getting into my trunk. This is what happens."

She sank to her knees in front of the trunk and started to pick up the cards, each one covered in ink.

"Oh, gross. Crookshanks, I can't believe you. I am going to…" She stopped as she saw something underneath the playing cards. It too was also covered in ink. She reached down and picked it up. It was the photo she took from her house of her parents. The only photo she had. It was barely visible anymore from being covered in black ink. She looked at it and tried to wipe away some of the ink with her hand but all she was doing was smearing it around and getting it all over her hand.

"I can clean that off for you."

Hermione quickly turned around to see Ron standing in the doorway. He moved inside of the room and reached his hand out toward the picture. Hermione handed him the picture and he proceeded to wipe away the ink with his wand. When it was all clean he set it down on the bed and Hermione instinctively reached for it. Ron grabbed her wrist before she was able to touch it.

"Wait. You have ink all over your hands. You will just get it dirty again." He reached over to Ginny's vanity and grabbed the hand towel sitting on it. He took one of Hermione's hands and wiped it off with the towel before doing the same to the other. "There, all clean."

Ron reached down and picked up the picture. He looked at it more carefully this time. It was a photo taken probably around the time they had been in their 2nd year of school. He had remembered seeing Hermione's parents in Florish and Blotts that year. It was a muggle photo of course, of Hermione's mother and father in Diagon Alley. He suspected that Hermione had taken it. In the photo, her mother and father were walking down the alley in between all of the shops, her father holding her mothers hand tightly, as if he might lose her in this unfamiliar world. Her father was looking at her, smiling, while her mother was also smiling, looking at a shop to her left.

"I have never realized just how much you look like her."

She reached out and took the photo from his hands and put it back into her trunk. "Looked like her. I _looked_ like her."

"Ok. I have never realized how much you looked like her. You are both very gorgeous."

"Thank you, Ron."

"Is that the only one you brought?"

Hermione was pulling items out of her trunk and placing them onto Ginny's vanity facing away from him. "Yeah, that's the only one."

"Why, didn't you bring any more? Maybe some of you with your parents."

"I decided this was the only one I wanted. I let my father take the rest to my grandmothers house with him." When she was finished with her things on the vanity she began straightening some of Ginny's things.

"Hermione, about what you said earlier, the whole you living here being a burden." He took a few steps towards her. "No one thinks that Hermione. We all love you and we would do anything for you."

"I know you would. It's just that it's my fault you guys have to live with me now."

He took the final steps toward her and placed a hand on the bottle of body spray she was moving so that she would take her attention off of cleaning.

"Are you doing alright Hermione?"

"I'm fine." She attempted to resume picking up but Ron never took his hand away. She whipped around to look at him. "What is it Ron? What do you want from me?"

"I want to know why you think that it's your fault? What do you think is your fault exactly?

She turned her head back away from him. "It's nothing. You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand? Hermione, out of anyone I would understand." He reached and turned her head so that she was looking at him. "When Fred died, I thought it was my fault remember? I thought if I had only fought harder, if I had done something differently, then what happened to him wouldn't have happened. You were the one who helped me to see that it wasn't my fault and you were the one who helped me get through that. I want to be there for you like you were for me. But that can't happen if you don't talk to me."

"This is different Ron. Fred's death was an accident."

"Hermione, what happened to your mother was not intentional. Nobody knew she was having heart problems, nobody did that to her, it was just something that happened."

Hermione was crying by this point and every time she spoke her voice gained volume and strength. "But it wasn't an accident Ron, something happened to her that caused this. Somebody did this to her."

"Hermione, listen to me. No one killed your mother."

She stepped back from Ron, making him drop his hand from her face. "Ron, I think _I_ killed her."

Ron was taken aback. She was right. He didn't understand. "Hermione, what do you mean?"

She sunk down onto the floor of Ginny's room and began to sob. Ron hesitantly took a few steps toward her and sat next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and when she didn't pull away he reached his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, holding her while she cried.

When she had calmed down a bit he asked again. "Hermione, what do you mean?"

"I…I think her heart problems were caused by something that happened to her recently. She has never had a history of bad health. So I thought that maybe something had happened while they were away in Australia. Then I remembered the reason they were in Australia in the first place. To get them to Australia I had to put that memory charm on them." She paused for a few seconds. "Ron, what If I did the spell wrong. I must have messed up either setting the spell or removing it. Something that I did caused my mother to get heart problems, which lead to her death. I'm the reason she's gone. I'm the reason my father lost his wife. That's the reason I'm staying here instead of with my father. You said it yourself Ron, I look just like her. I couldn't stay with him and give him the constant reminder of her every time he looks at me."

"Hermione, I want you to listen to me, and this time really hear me. This is not your fault. None of this. What you did to send your parents to Australia had to be done. If you hadn't done it, your parents wouldn't have made it past the next few weeks. They would have been killed. And they could have given the death eaters information about us, which could have jeopardized everything we were working towards. You know that sending them away was for the best, for them and for us."

"But I didn't do the spell right. I wasn't good enough." She leaked out a few more tears. Ron reached up to wipe them away.

"You are the smartest witch I know. If anyone could do that spell I know it's you. You did everything you could, and no one else could have done it any better. This didn't cause your mother's heart problems. It was just something that happened. Alright?"

She looked into his eyes and saw that he was determined to make her see reason. "Alright. I believe you. Thank you, for everything. For letting me stay here with you guys, and for helping me through this. I love you."

"I love you too. More than anything." He reached up and stroked her curls.

Before he could register what was happening Hermione's lips were on his, kissing him fervently. He reacted instinctively holding her closer to him and carefully pushing themselves to lay horizontal to the floor. They were like that for quite some time before they separated themselves in the slightest.

"Wow, that was some thank you."

"Well you deserved it. And…I kind of…enjoy doing that." She blushed terribly. Did she really just say that out loud?

Ron blushed even worse than she did. He had thought of Hermione that way for a long time, but it was hard for him to imagine that she thought of him that way. "I enjoy doing that too."

After a few minutes of staring at each other in complete comfortable silence Ron broke it. "What do you say we go downstairs for dinner. Mom made your favorite, vegetable beef soup and cheesy potatoes."

"You know my favorite meal? I can't believe that."

Ron got up off of the ground and reached out his hand to help her up. "I know a lot about you Hermione. I know I don't seem like the type of person to pay attention, but I do. I love you." He stole a quick kiss from her. "Now lets go downstairs before my stomach eats itself.

* * *

Well that concludes this chapter. Review and tell me how you liked it. I haven't been getting as many reviews as I would like. I would really appreciate it if you would take the time to tell me what you think. Until next time...


	5. I think I'm ready

Better. Improving.

These were words to describe Hermione. It had been a few months after her mothers death and Hermione no longer blamed herself for it. She realized that by sending her parents away she actually gave them more time to live. Otherwise death eaters would have surely snatched them up.

She was doing fairly well now. She was still living at the burrow and she was still staying in Ginny's room. Everything was fairly routine, except for there were two members of the family who were absent, and had been absent for quite sometime.

Harry and Ron had completed their Auror training in the last month and within the next few weeks their team had been sent on a mission. Hermione and Ginny could do nothing but say goodbye to their boyfriends and wait for them to return.

So here she sat, at the kitchen table, with a cup of tea in front of her. It used to be warm when Mrs. Weasley poured it for her a few hours ago, but now sitting there untouched, it was cold. She didn't want anything to drink. She didn't want anything to eat. She didn't want to go into town with the rest of the Weasleys when they asked her too. She wanted to wait until Ron and Harry returned. She wanted to be home when he came back. So she waited.

After hearing the clock chime twice, indicating it was 2 in the morning, she decided that they weren't returning home this evening and decided to head upstairs to try for some sleep. It hadn't come easily to her lately with Ron gone. So she was pleasantly surprised when after just a few minutes she fell into a slumber. It was a peaceful sleep until she heard commotion in the kitchen.

She rolled over and looked at the girl sleeping in the bed next to her, she was also awoken by the noise.

"What do you think is going on Gin?"

"I don't know. It sounds like someone came in the house."

Hermione listened more closely. "I hear someone going down the stairs now. I bet that it's your dad going to check it out."

"Hermione? What if it's the boys?" Ginny looked over at her.

"Coming home at this hour? It's nearly 5 in the morning."

Ginny disregarded this information and threw off the covers and headed for the door.

"Ginny wait." But she was already out of the door and heading down the stairs. Hermione decided to get out of her bed and followed the red head into the kitchen where she was met with a surprise.

Ginny was clinging tightly to Harry, and he was in turn clinging back. Hermione couldn't believe they were back, but couldn't be more relieved. Until she saw Harry's face as he looked at her over Ginny's shoulder. Why was he looking at her like that? Why did Mr. Weasley look concerned? Where was Ron? Was he still back at the ministry finishing up paperwork?

"Ginny." Mr. Weasley addressed his daughter. "Why don't you and Hermione go back upstairs? I need a few minutes with Harry."

Hermione knew something was up. "Where's Ron?"

Harry and Mr. Weasley looked at each other. Harry decided it was best to let her in on the information he held. "Hermione, you aren't going to like what I'm going to tell you."

"I don't care Harry, just tell me where he is."

"Ron is at St. Mungo's." Ginny gasped, and Hermione started to shake her head back and forth. "He got caught in a crossfire and a spell hit him straight on. Another spell caused the wall behind Ron to collapse and he was buried beneath it. When I finally got to him and pulled him free, he was unconscious. I got him to St. Mungos as soon as I could."

Hermione had started to tear up and he stepped forward towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I tried to look after him for you, but it just happened so fast. I promise you everything will be okay. In a little bit I'll take you to see him, alright?"

"As soon as possible?" Hermione pulled back and looked at him.

"As soon as possible. You and Ginny go get dressed and we should be ready to go then."

With that the two girls hurried up the stairs to change.

"Well, I think that went rather well." Mr. Weasley's voice had turned Harry's attention towards him. "When was the last time you saw Ron?"

"When they took him from me at the hospital. I haven't heard anything about his condition since."

"Okay, when the girls come back down you guys go ahead and go. I'm going to inform the rest of the family and we will be there shortly."

"Alright. That sounds good." Harry hesitated. "Mr. Weasley. I'm really sorry. Like I told Hermione, I tried to keep him safe."

"Harry, I'm sure you and your team did everything you could. These things happen, I work at the ministry, I see these things all of the time. Ron knew the risks going in."

The girls came back downstairs.

"Okay, I'll take them to St. Mungos and we will see you guys later?"

"Yes, we will be there soon."

With that Harry, Ginny, and Hermione apparated to the hospital.

Mr. Weasley informed the rest of the family and they were all preparing to leave. Mrs. Weasley was frantically trying to get ready. When she had found out she yelled at her husband for not informing her as soon as he had gotten word of Ron.

After a short time of getting ready the rest of the family arrived and went into the waiting room to find the others.

When they walked in the room they saw Harry and Ginny sitting in two chairs clearly worried. Hermione was up, pacing the floor back and forth.

"Any word?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry looked up from his seat. "They are still in there with him. They won't tell us anything."

"I don't understand why not. If something is wrong I want to know about it." Everyone turn to Hermione as she spoke. "Why is it taking so bloody long?"

No one knew exactly how to respond. 1) Because no one knew why it was taking so long. 2) Because Hermione had just swore; something she reprimanded Ron for almost daily.

"Well I for one am going to get some answers. I'm his mother, I gave birth to him and I think I deserve that much." Mrs. Weasley made to leave the room but Ginny spoke up before she could.

"Forget it mum, Harry has already tried. They wouldn't give answers to "The Boy Who Lived", they aren't going to give answers to you, his mum or not."

"Hermione," George moved to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You need to stop pacing, you are creating tracks in the carpet."

"I'm sorry. It's just that there is nothing to do to occupy my time. I can't just sit here and wait."

"Then let's take a walk down to the cafeteria. I'm sure you are hungry. Come on."

She looked towards Harry. "Go on Hermione, I'll come and get you if we hear anything."

George lead Hermione out of the room and down to the cafeteria.

* * *

She couldn't eat. She wasn't hungry. She couldn't even think straight, how was she suppose to eat food. So Hermione Granger just silently played with her pudding. Chocolate pudding to be exact. George told her that the chocolate would improve her mood. It wasn't working.

"Hermione, that pudding is going to become runny if you keep moving it around."

She perked her head up as George spoke from across the booth.

"I'm not going to eat it anyway. You can have it." She pushed the pudding across the table in between them.

"Suit yourself." He picked up the spoon and started to shovel in a few mouthfuls.

"George. How can you be so upbeat when Ron is hurt?"

"Because, I've already had my share of being sad. I have decided that no matter what the circumstances, I'm going to be positive. I think that perhaps positive thinking produces positive outcomes. So If I'm positive about things now, maybe Ron will be alright."

"I've never thought about it that way. I wish I could do that, but I don't think I have the strength right now. Especially since I don't know any information. For all I know Ron could be in that room dying. I just recently lost my mother, I couldn't stand to lose Ron."

George studied her sad face for a few moments.

"Ron won't leave you, you know. He loves you too much to ever really leave you. As much as I'm sure he is hurt right now, he is going to fight tooth and nail to stay here with you."

"I love him so much. I just want to make sure he is alright, or that he will be alright. There are so many things we have yet to do still in our lives."

George finished the pudding and pushed it aside. "Are you guys thinking of taking a new step in your relationship soon?"

Hermione was a little taken aback at Georges question. George and her weren't THAT close, but she figured if he brought it up then it would be okay.

"I don't know. I mean, I want to. And I think that Ron does too, but he hasn't really said that he wants to. Especially now that I realize that I could have lost him, I really want to. I think that we are ready."

"Well I'm sure Ron wants to as well."

"Well I suppose so. He is a guy and all guys want to." She paused for a moment thinking to herself. "George, do you really think that we are ready to have sex?"

Georges eyes got wide and his jaw dropped a bit.

"Whoa, Hermione, I meant next step in relationship as in moving in to Grimmauld Place and perhaps sharing a room."

Hermione turned beet red. "Oh my goodness, George, I'm so sorry. I thought that you meant…I must have sounded like some desperate whore."

"Nonsense Hermione. Trust me, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Ron is your boyfriend. It's only natural that you would want to take that step with him after a while. I had just figured that you guys had already gotten there, since you have basically been building up sexual frustration since you met."

"No, we haven't gotten there yet."

"Well I guarantee that Ron would love to get there with you. But you know Ron, he is a bit shy. He probably thinks you aren't ready yet. You may want to bring it up to him so that he knows where you stand."

"I will. And after Ron gets better, we will probably all start to plan to move to Grimmauld Place so we can get out of your moms hair."

"Eh, she enjoys having you all around. What with all of the older kids on their own already and me working all of the time to get the shop back in shape. You four are the only ones around all of the time. With you lot gone she isn't going to know what to do with herself. I bet she will still cook enough food for 10 people even though she is only cooking for her and dad."

Hermione laughed, because she could picture just that. Molly Weasley loved to cook for a crowd. She didn't know if she even knew how to cook for just two people.

"Thanks George. For the advice, and for making me feel a little better."

"You're welcome Hermione, anything for you. You're like family to me, and in a little while when my brother gets up the nerve, you will be officially."

Hermione smiled at the thought.

"Hermione. George." They both looked in the direction of Ginny who had come into the cafeteria. "The doctors finally talked to us. They say we can see Ron now."

Before Ginny could even explain what the doctors told them, Hermione was out of her seat and out of the room in a flash.

She knew she shouldn't run in a hospital, but she didn't care. She ran all of the way until she got to the waiting room she was in a while ago. Harry was the only one still there.

"Harry! Harry, what did they say? The doctors, what did they say?"

Harry got up and walked closer to her.

"They were able to identify the spells that he was hit with and luckily none of them were irreversible. They were able to heal him as best as they could with magic. He is conscious now, but he is still a little groggy. He is going to be in a bit of pain for a while and will not be able to handle any missions until the ministry deems hit fit for combat again. But all in all, he is just fine."

Hermione released a breathe that she didn't realize she had been holding and flung herself at Harry. He squeezed her back.

"It's alright Hermione. He's just fine."

"I'm just so happy that you are both okay. It worries me Harry. This is one of your first missions and one of you were already seriously injured. Is this what it is going to be like for the rest of our lives. Constant fear of you guys getting hurt. I don't like it Harry. I don't like it one bit." She had backed away from him and had an angry look on her face.

"I know Hermione, but this is the job that Ron and I both want. This is the way we chose to live our lives. We are fighting to keep everyone we love safe, and if that means getting injured or giving our lives then so be it. You wont be able to change his mind Hermione."

"I know." She sighed. "Can I see him now?"

Harry took his seat again. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are in with him right now. You can go next if you wish."

Almost on cue, Ron's parents entered the waiting room.

"Hermione." Mrs. Weasley moved to give her a hug. "Ron was asking about you. I'm sure he would love to see you now."

"Okay. I'll be brief so that everyone else can see him."

"You take as long as you need Hermione. We will be fine." Mr. Weasley said as he and his wife took their seats.

* * *

Hermione quietly opened the door to Ron's room and peeked her head inside.

"Ron, can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course. I've been waiting to see you."

Hermione pulled the chair that was next to Ron's bed closer and moved to sit in it. Before she could Ron placed a hand on her arm. "What, no hello kiss for your boyfriend?"

"of course. How could I forget?" She reached over to give him a small kiss and then situated her self in the chair.

"I'm really sorry Hermione. I tried to stay safe for you. I didn't mean to get caught up in the middle of things. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's alright Ron. I was very worried. I still am very worried. But this is what you want to do with your life, and I know what could happen. I just have to make the most of my life with you." She shifted a bit nervously in the chair. "Which is why I have something to talk to you about."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Well…" Hermione sighed. How was the best way to say this. She figured that she might as well just come right out with it. "Ron, I…Ron, I want us to have sex."

Ron's mouth was now in the fly catching position, and his color was that of a fire engine.

"Hermione, you…you what?"

"Nevermind. Forget that I said anything."

"No I'm not going to forget it. Hermione, are you serious? You want to have sex with me?" He pushed himself up so that he could sit and face her a bit better.

"Well, yeah. I've been wanting to for a while now, and after all of this that happened with you I thought I could possibly lose you and it made me fear that we would never get that chance. Do you want to?"

"Bloody hell Hermione, of course I do. But right now I don't think I can. I'm pretty beat up. But as soon as I get better I promise we will take that step. I love you Hermione and I'm so excited to get to share something so special with you. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else in the world."

"I love you too Ron. More than anything in the world. I'm so glad you are alright."

Ron reached forward and took her hand in his. Looking into his eyes Hermione knew that she was going to get everything that she ever wanted.

* * *

I am so incredibly sorry that I havent kept up with this story. I just lost interest in it for a while. I went off to college and got out of the writing habit. But I have this one and another chapter finished and im starting on a third chapter. so i have a few more chapters coming soon.

I know i dont deserve it but it would be greatly appreciated if you could give me a review. Please and Thank You.


	6. There's a first time for everything

so this chapter is getting the M rating from me. This chapter does involve sex. If you do not wish to read about that, then please turn back now.

* * *

Moving Day.

The day the four youngest residents of the burrow had all been waiting for. The day the oldest residents have been dreading.

"Oh I can't believe you four are leaving the nest. I'm going to miss you so much." Mrs. Weasley said as she crushed Ginny into a hug.

"Mum, please. I'm not 5. You don't need to coddle me." Ginny pulled away a bit from her mother.

"Ginevra, you are moving away from home today. You are my youngest. It is a sad day for me. One day when you have children of your own, which had better not be too soon, you will understand."

"I will miss you mum. Honestly I will. But we will be over here more often than not probably. It will be like we never left. I promise." Ginny pulled her mother in for a real hug this time.

After Mrs. Weasley had properly hugged all four of them, and all of their belongings had been moved over to their new house, they were ready to go. It would be sad not living in the burrow anymore, but they were all excited for their new lives.

Pop, Pop, Pop, Pop. They all apparated into Grimmauld Place.

"I am so excited to be living here Harry. This is a great place, far enough from home yet still close enough, its near the ministry so work isn't far, its private, its spacious, its perfect." Ron gushed like a little girl.

"It is perfect. Thank you Harry for letting us stay here." Hermione was of course being practical and thanking the owner of the house, as if she hadn't earned a piece of it herself.

"Hermione, this house is way too big for just one person, or for two people. You guys deserve to have some of the house too. The reason I'm able to live here is partially thanks to you." Harry sat down in the armchair in the living room.

"Well I think Hermione and I are going to check out our room, move some things around and such. Catch you guys later for dinner." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Sure, go ahead." Harry sunk lower into his chair and Ginny went to join him. "Just be kind and put up proper charms if need be please."

* * *

"Look at this view! This room has a great view. Its so lovely. Come and look at this Ron." Hermione was looking out of the window.

"I would rather look at you." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ron. You shouldn't say things like that."

"Why ever not love?" He started to kiss her neck from behind. He knew she loved this. It got her every time.

"Because, it makes me want you all the more." A moan escaped her that she hadn't meant to let go.

"Remember our first time together?" Ron asked her.

"Of course I do. Like it was just yesterday."

* * *

Flashback------------------- months prior

"Hermione, I'm thinking that I'm feeling much better now."

Hermione turned around from the sink that she was washing dishes in. "That's very good Ron, I'm glad that you are getting better."

Ron watched as she went back to washing the dishes. She looked wonderful with her hair pulled out of her face and her long sleeves pushed up out of the way of the soapy water that she had her hands in.

"No, Hermione. I think that I'm feeling perfectly fine now. I'm in tip top shape. I think that I'm well enough to do certain things now."

He watched as she pulled her hands out of the water and dried them on a nearby towel. But she didn't turn around. Ron slowly stood up from the table and walked over to her.

"Hermione, you still want to do that, don't you?"

Hermione turned around to face him. He saw that her face was flushed. "Of course I still want to do that Ron. Are you sure that you are feeling alright. If you aren't I can wait."

He reached his arms around her waist. "Oh trust me Hermione, I am feeling just fine."

"Well, we are all alone today since the others are shopping in Diagon Alley." She reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck and began to play with his hair.

"We are alone. And I have an idea of what we can do while the rest of the family is gone. If you want to that is."

Hermione stopped playing with Ron's hair and instead reached her hands down to the front of his shirt. "Oh yeah. I want to." She quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward into a mind-blowing kiss that lasted a good minute.

Ron let his hands wander to her ass and pulled her into him. They both gasped. Hermione could feel his growing arousal. She couldn't believe she and Ron were finally going to do this. She had patiently awaited this day for a long time now.

Ron placed his hands underneath Hermione's shirt and moved them slowly up and down her back and stomach. What Ron was doing was fueling her fire and she was getting incredibly turned on. He reached further up and gently squeezed her breasts. In turn Hermione let escape a slight moan.

"Ron, we should probably not stay in your kitchen for this."

"Right, lets go upstairs. My bedroom will seem a bit more comfortable." Ron picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. "Now, Ms. Granger, prepare for one of the best evenings of your life."

"Oh is that true Mr. Weasley? What makes you so sure that it's going to be that great?" Hermione smirked at him.

"Because I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure it is enjoyable for you."

Hermione stood up from his bed. "Well as long as it's with you, I know it's going to be wonderful Ron."

Just then Hermione did something that neither of them had been expecting her to do. She slowly pulled her shirt over her head to reveal her turquoise color bra. Ron did his best not to gawk at her, because she looked amazing.

"Sorry, should I not have done that?" Hermione shyly placed her arms over her chest.

"No, No. I just wasn't expecting you to be so bold." He walked up to her and pulled her hands away from herself. "You look wonderful. May I?" He gestured toward her chest.

She nodded. Ron tentatively reached forward and gently cupped her breasts. Hermione sighed into his touch. "You are so gorgeous Hermione."

"You don't think they are too small?"

Ron continued to caress her. "I think they look and feel perfect. What size are they?"

"34C." Hermione gave another sigh as he ran his fingers along the top of her bra line.

"Hermione, that is not small." Ron laughed a bit at the fact that Hermione thought herself small. "Trust me, you're perfect."

Hermione almost couldn't handle the attention Ron was giving her breasts. It felt so wonderful.

"Hermione, do you think you could help me…take it off?" He gestured to her bra.

"Only if your shirt comes off too." Hermione giggled as she reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off of his body. She let Ron attempt to remove her bra himself but when he was having some difficulty she reached behind and helped him. When the clasp was undone she slipped her arms out of the straps and dropped it to the floor.

"Bloody Hell." Ron could only stare at her. She was so perfect.

She brought his attention back to reality when she began to run her hands up and down his chest. She began gently massaging his shoulders and smoothly running her hands down his biceps and his forearms to grasp his hands. She pulled his hands up to her chest, letting him know that she wanted him to touch her.

Ron gently squeezed her breasts, kneading them with his fingers. He received a moan from Hermione letting him know that she was enjoying it. He pulled his hands back a bit and let his thumbs sweep over her nipples. Hermione gasped. Ron continued a few moments more enjoying every little moan or gasp that escaped Hermiones mouth.

When that wasn't enough and he wanted more, he gently escorted her to his bed and gently laid her down. Sitting beside her he reached down to pull one of her nipples into his mouth. This had gotten the biggest reaction out of her yet. She reached forward and grasped onto his hair, pulling his mouth as close as she could get it to her.

"Oh, Ron. That feels so amazing. Keep going."

He did just that. He switched his attention to her other nipple and ran his hand down her stomach to the top of her jeans. He lightly stroked her there asking for permission.

She pulled his head away from her and in turn she started to unbutton his jeans and pulled them down off of his legs. He kicked them off across the room. He was now clad only in his boxers, his obvious arousal was prominent as his boxers were tented. He blushed a famous Weasley color.

"Don't be embarrassed. I like that I can do that to you. It makes me feel special." Hermione gently ran her hand along the waistline of his boxers.

"You are special." He caressed her cheek and gave her a small kiss. "I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else Hermione. I was waiting for someone who was special. You are special."

He reached down and took a hold of the button on her jeans. "May I?" She nodded. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off of her legs. He groaned at how wonderful she looked just in her underwear.

He reached down and ran his fingers along her panty line receiving a sigh from Hermione. He placed his hand between her legs and applied pressure as he ran his fingers up and down. He could feel the dampness on her underwear.

"Someone's a bit excited are they?" Ron teased.

"I can't help it that I'm so incredibly turned on. The things you are doing to me and what you are going to be doing to me, it just makes me want you so bad Ron"

"Well just wait a little bit longer love. I have something I want to do before we do that." He removed her panties from her and threw them with her bra on the floor.

He moved his hand back to where it was between her legs and gently eased her legs father apart. He ran his fingers along her folds, gently massaging as he went. He circled a few times, listening to Hermione sigh a bit. When he reached the top and ran his thumb over her clit she gasped. It was a feeling that she could never imagine. She had done this herself a few times, but it had never felt this good. Ron's touch was perfect.

Ron removed his thumb and use his index finger to enter her. She moaned out loud at the new sensations. Slowly he worked his finger in and out a few times until he added a second finger. Slowly, he pumped them in and out of Hermione as she lightly grasped at the sheets.

"Oh god Ron. That feels so good."

Ron continued to finger her. He quickened his pace, making Hermione start to squirm a bit. He added his thumb again to her clit.

"Ugh, Ron. Keep going."

Instead of continuing, Ron removed his hands.

"Ron. What are you doing? That felt so good."

"I'm not done yet love. Patience my dear." He repositioned himself, once again pushing his fingers into her, but instead of placing his thumb back on her clit, he replaced it with his tongue. Hermione cried out.

"Ahh dear God. Ron, that feels even better. Please don't stop."

Ron didn't stop this time. He continued to pound into her with his fingers and swirled his tongue around her clit in different configurations. He could tell with each thrust she was getting closer to her release. She was now grasping the sheet harder. She was slightly bucking her hips towards his mouth and hand.

"Oh god, Ron. So good. Keep going. Almost there."

Ron pulled out all of the stops. He went as fast as possible and the faster and harder he moved his hand and mouth the closer Hermione became. He saw her face scrunch up and her breathing became erratic.

"UGH, RON!" She cried out as she finally was brought to orgasm. Her back raised off of the bed and her toes curled in. Ron thought he had never seen anything quite like it. She was so gorgeous.

As her breathing went back to normal, Ron moved up to lay next to her. "Are you alright Hermione?"

"I am perfect. That was wonderful. Thank you." She gave him a deep kiss and moved to straddle him. She was now pressing against his member and the sensations were flooding through the both of them. She reached between them and started to rub him through his boxers.

Ron let out a moan. He knew Hermione had never done any of this before, but she was rubbing him in all of the right ways.

"Bloody Hell Hermione. You are magnificent."

"Am I doing it right?" Hermione looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah it feels great. But it would feel even better if we took my boxers off." Ron lifted himself off of the bed a bit so that Hermione could assist him in the removal of the last barrier between them. Once they were gone, she grasped him in her hands again.

"Jesus, that feels wonderful. Hermione, if you keep doing that I won't be able to hold on."

"I'll stop then right now. But later on sometime, I'll continue that." She gave him a sexy smirk.

He pulled her closer and placed her on the bed. Placing himself over top of her he rubbed up and down her sides, making sure to touch as much of her as possible, stimulating every part of her body.

"Are you sure about this Hermione? Once we do this, we can't go back."

Hermione pulled his head down for a kiss. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life Ron. Please, I'm ready."

He nodded. Placing himself at Hermione's entrance he looked at her once more. "It might hurt a bit."

"I'll be alright. I've been through worse pain remember."

"I'll be as gentle as possible. If you want me to stop at anytime, you just let me know."

She nodded once more and Ron, as gently as possible, moved himself forward slightly entering her. He could see her face starting to wince and stopped his movements. "Does it hurt really bad?"

She nodded again.

"Just relax. Its going to hurt worse if you tense up." He waited for a few moments. "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes. Keep going. I want you to."

Inch by inch he made it all the way in. He noticed a few tears had escaped Hermione's closed eyes and he reached up to wipe them away. "I'm really sorry sweetie."

"It's okay Ron. It will get better."

He waited a few moments for her to adjust to him when she nodded, signaling him to start moving. He carefully and slowly pulled himself almost all of the way out of her, and then slowly forced himself back in, earning groans from both of them.

After a few thrusts the pain had started to subside and pleasure was now taking over in Hermione. She began to meet his thrusts much to Ron's delight. The room was being filled with grunts and moans. Hermione was running her nails up and down Ron's back. Ron was being as gentle as possible with her, which Hermione knew must have been hard for him to do. He was incredibly aroused and was just praying for release. He could feel it building. He could feel the pressure. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Oh, Ron."

"Hermione, you feel so amazing. I won't be able to hold on for much longer. You're so tight it's making the sensation unbearable."

"Its alright. Just let go. I want you to."

Ron sped up a bit in his thrusting. "Oh bloody hell. Hermione, I…I'm so close. I'm going to…UGH!"

He let go as Hermione had told him to. He grabbed her close to him as he let his orgasm subside. Once his breathing was better, he slipped out of Hermione and rolled off of her to her side.

"That was incredible. I love you so much Hermione. I didn't hurt you too badly did I?" Ron reached up and brushed a few pieces of hair out of her eyes.

"It did hurt at the beginning, but it got better. It was wonderful Ron, honestly it was. I knew it wasn't going to be painless, and I knew I wasn't going to…you know…the first time."

"That's why I made sure to do what I did earlier, so that at least some part of this night was enjoyable for you."

Hermione curled up closer to Ron. "Trust me Ron. To me it was perfect, cause it was with you. That's all that I wanted, to be with you. I love you Ron, with my whole heart."

Ron rested his head on hers. "I love you too Hermione. More than you can imagine."

End Flashback--------------------

* * *

"You look so beautiful, without any clothes on. I think I prefer you that way. I feel so lucky that only I can look at you like that." Ron wrapped his arms around her. "Do you maybe want to break in our new bed?"

"Oh you mean take a nap in it? Sure Ron, that would be fine." She knew what he meant, but loved to toy with him.

"No, that's not exactly what I had in mind. We are going to have a lot of fun in that bed and I thought we could start the fun right now." Ron reached up to squeeze her breasts through her shirt.

"Oh, you mean that kind of fun. I think that could be arranged." With that Hermione sent a spell from her wand that shut and locked their door from the outside world.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed Ron and Hermione's first time. I have never written anything of this nature before, so please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	7. What do you expect?

Finally able to finish this chapter. It has been sitting unfinished for awhile. Now that exams are over with and I am on break, I was able to fix it up a bit. Enjoy.

* * *

"Calm down Ron, she will say yes. Everything will be fine."

Harry was standing in the middle of Georges shop watching Ron pace the floor frantically. He had just helped Ron pick out a ring for Hermione earlier that day. Ron had decided that he was finally going to ask Hermione to marry him. Sure they were still fairly young, but he knew that she was the one. He couldn't wait to ask her any longer.

"Are you sure? Maybe she thinks we aren't ready. That we aren't financially stable enough or something."

"Ron, you are perfectly stable. She makes good money at the ministry and the Aurors are even giving us a raise soon since we've done so well on our recent missions. She has no reason to say no." Harry placed his hand on Ron's shoulder and stopped him from pacing. "Do you want to ask Hermione to marry you?"

"Yes. I do. "

"Then tonight, when she gets home from work, ask her. Chances are that shes had a long day so relax her a bit. Do what you wish. Take her to dinner, make her dinner, run her a bath or something. Then when you feel shes having a good night, ask her. She will of course say yes."

"What if she says no?"

"Trust me Ron, she has been envious of Ginny for a while now. Ever since we got engaged she was helping her make plans and gushing over the fact that we were getting married. She wants to get married, to you. So ask her."

Harry had asked Ginny months ago to marry her. She was so excited and of course said yes. Because Harry and Ginny were such a media spectacle, Ginny and Harry decided that they should do a private wedding and only had her family there. They were married for a little over two months now.

"Okay. I can do this. Thanks Harry."

"You are welcome. I would do anything for you two. I have to run though. I'm supposed to meet Ginny tonight after her quidditch practice. We are staying at the burrow tonight so as to not disturb you two in the slightest. Have a good night Ron. When I see you tomorrow you will be an engaged man."

Ron watched as Harry exited the shop and the bell on the door jingled.

"So, you're going to ask Hermione to marry you eh?"

"George were you eavesdropping again?" Ron turned around to see George standing at the counter.

"Excuse me little brother, but this is my shop, I am allowed anywhere in this shop that I want to be and if you are going to have a private conversation in here then I am therefore entitled to listen in."

Ron let out a breath. "Well to answer your question, yes. I am going to ask Hermione to marry me. Tonight. I'm freaking out. What if she says no? You don't think she will say no do you?"

George opened up a box and started to place its contents on a shelf. "I definitely do not think that she will say no. Hermione has been in love with you since before I can remember."

"Well I just hope everything goes well tonight."

"Trust me Ron, everything will be fine. Just ask her."

* * *

7:15

Where was she? It was getting later and later and still no Hermione. She normally was home no later than 6:30. Ron had already cooked her favorite meal. He got the recipe from his mom and had spent the rest of the afternoon preparing it. He had already set it up at the table, he was just waiting for Hermione to arrive.

Finally at 7:40 Hermione arrived home.

"Ron I'm so sorry I'm home later than normal. We had a new case brought up at work and I wanted to start on it before I left. I didn't realize it was so late."

"I was getting worried. You've never been this late before. Please owl me or something next time so that I know that you are alright."

"I'm sorry Ron. I don't mean to worry you." Looking over Ron's shoulder as she hugged him she noticed the food on the table. "Ron, did you make dinner?"

"Correction, Hermione. I made your favorite dinner."

She walked over to the table and could smell the wonderful scent. "Mmm. It smells really good."

Ron pulled out her chair for her, then took his seat next to her.

"What's all of this for? I don't recall any sort of special occasion. It's not our anniversary, or either of our birthdays, not any holiday."

Ron put on a look of shock. "Can't a bloke just make his girlfriend her favorite meal and not have it be a special occasion?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright, If you say so."

They had a great dinner. Hermione ate two helpings, it being her favorite, and Ron had a few himself. They just enjoyed talking and spending the evening together, just the two of them.

"Would you like anymore to eat?" Ron asked her.

"Oh no thank you. I couldn't, I'm too full. Thank you though Ron. It was wonderful. It was really thoughtful of you to make dinner." She stood up from the table.

Ron stood with her and took her hand.

"Well that's not all I made for you. Come with me."

He pulled Hermione behind him up the stairs to the bathroom that they shared. Inside was a bathtub full of water and candles lit all around the room. Hermiones mouth fell open.

"Ron, you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to. You had a long day at work, you deserve it. You always deserve it."

"This is really nice. What has gotten into you today Ron? You are being awfully sweet. Next thing I know you are going to pull out a ring and ask me to marry you." She started to laugh, but Ron's face remained stagnant.

Realization washed over her and she stopped laughing as he reached into his pocket. "Oh my goodness Ron, are you serious?"

"I wasn't going to do this in the bathroom. I was going to wait until you got finished in the bath, but I guess now is as good of time as ever." He lowered himself onto one knee. "Hermione. I love you, more than anything in this whole world. I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Please say that you will marry me."

Hermione stood before him, tears streaming down her face. "Ron, of course I'll marry you. I want nothing more than to be with you forever. A thousand times yes."

With that he slid the ring on her finger and she pulled him up into a fierce kiss.

"You want to take your wonderful bath that I made you now?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "I do, but I want you to take it with me."

* * *

A few days later Ron and Hermione had announced the news of their engagement. Everyone was overjoyed by the news. Harry of course had told Ginny already and George knew, but the rest of the family was surprised that Ron had built up the nerve.

The girls were excited to start on wedding plans. Hermione and Ron weren't sure on a date yet, but the family knew neither of them would be able to wait very long until it happened so Ginny suggested sooner rather than later.

"Alright." Molly Weasley sat down at the table with the girls. "So Hermione is the bride."

"Gee mum, we didn't know that already." Ginny remarked.

"Anyway, as I was saying before Ginny interrupted, Hermione is the bride, now who are your bridesmaids?"

Hermione looked at the list in front of her. "Well I have no family on my side coming besides my father and grandmother, so everyone in the wedding will be from Ron's side. First of all I want Ginny to be my Maid of Honor. And I guess my bridesmaids will be Fleur and Luna. And I know I want their dresses to be teal. I love that color and since my dress cant be, I want theirs to be. I sort of want that to be the color scheme for the entire set up."

"Did we decide on a date yet Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"No, I really don't know when I want to have it."

"Well, how about next month? That sounds nice right?"

"Next month Ginny? That's awfully soon isn't it. I don't know if I'll be able to find a dress and have the invitations out in time. How about in 5 or 6 months? That should give me time for everything."

"But you wont be able to wait that long. I know you wont."

"Ginny, why do you want me to get married so soon?"

Ginny shrugged. "No reason. Just thought you would like to have it sooner rather than later."

Hermione watched as Ginny stood up and walked up the stairs.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh no dear, Ginny has just been on edge recently. I don't know what is up with her."

"Well I'm going to go talk to her for a minute before I go."

Hermione made her way up the stairs to Ginnys old room in the burrow. She opened the door and saw Ginny laying face down on the bed.

"Gin whats up?" She moved closer to her and sat at the end of the bed.

Ginny raised her head off of the bed and Hermione could see that she was crying a bit. "Hermione, I think I have a problem. Actually I know I have a problem. It's kind of a big issue here. When I tell you, you have to promise me that you wont tell anyone."

"Okay Ginny, I promise."

"Hermione, I'm pregnant."

There was a good few minutes before either of them said anything.

"Ginny, are…are you sure?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah I'm sure. I haven't told anyone yet. Not even Harry. I'm scared to tell him. We obviously didn't plan this. I'm afraid he wont be happy."

"Oh, I'm sure he will be happy Gin. Harry loves you."

"But Hermione, we just recently got married. We haven't had a lot of time to ourselves. Now we are going to have a baby, and im going to be as big as a house at your wedding." Ginny flopped her head back down into the pillow.

"That's why you want me and Ron to get married so soon."

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to be so pregnant at your wedding that I won't enjoy it. I'll be so sore and tired and miserable cause I'll probably be in my 8th month and by that time I'll just want the baby out of me. I'm also going to be so large, and I don't want to look like that in your wedding photos. Please, I don't want to be fat." At this point Ginny had begun crying into the pillow. Hermione really wasn't sure of what to do.

"Ginny, don't cry. We will figure it all out alright. I will try to figure out what to do about the wedding. If I can't have it early, then ill postpone it until later. You understand though that I will have to tell Ron so I can include him in the decision on the wedding date?"

"Yeah, you can tell Ron. But please don't tell Harry, neither of you. I need to tell him myself."

"You have to tell him, Gin. Soon. As in…tomorrow, or tonight. It isn't fair to keep him in the dark, and it's just going to keep eating at you until you tell him."

Ginny stood up and wiped away the tears off of her face. "I know, I know. It's just difficult. I didn't mean for this to happen. I was hoping to wait a few years."

Hermione reached forward and pulled Ginny into a hug. "It's alright. I'm here for you, and so is your family."

"You ARE my family Hermione."

"Thanks Ginny."

* * *

A few hours later and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had all said their farewells to the rest of the Weasleys and went back home to Grimmauld Place. They were exhausted and all decided to hit the hay. As they all said their goodnights, Hermione gave Ginny a knowing look, a look that Ginny knew was Hermione telling her to tell Harry.

"Oh wow, am I beat. I am going straight to bed. I don't think I can even stay awake." Ron said as he changed out of his clothes.

"Why are you so tired?" Hermione asked as she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Hermione, when ever my mother has something to be excited about, she uses up so much of her own energy that she has to start using up our energy. She sort of sucks it out of us. We always end up exhausted by the end of the day. Need I remind you of the summer of 95' when my mother planned our family trip to the states?"

"I know Ron, I know. Your mother was up till dawn planning that trip and by morning none of you could muster the strength to even make it to the breakfast table. I've heard it all before."

"Yeah, well this is a wedding. And you know how much my mother loves to plan weddings. Especially this one, since she is so attached to you."

Hermione began to take a brush to her hair. "Ron, I know how excited she is, which is why I have no problem with letting her plan it, especially since I planned Ginny's wedding and by the end of it I was glad it was over. It was very stressful. Your mom can handle the stress, she handles more stress than that everyday. Ginny and I can not handle that kind of stress right now."

"I know, no bride should have to plan her own wedding by herself. You are going to be under enough stress just being the bride. I bet Ginny could handle it on her own though. She can deal with the stress." Ron reclined back on the bed.

Hermione stopped brushing her hair and put down her brush. "Normally, I would agree with you. Right now though, I'm not so sure she could handle it."

Ron gave Hermione a look of confusion. "Why not?"

Hermione stood up and approached where he lay on the bed. "Now Ron don't get mad. I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell Harry about it. Alright?"

"It depends. What does it have to do with my sister?"

"Well, you see Ron…Ginny's pregnant." Hermione braced herself for the shouting. But surprisingly none came. Ron just sat there with his mouth agape.

"She's…she's pregnant?" Ron stuttered.

'He is taking this rather calmly. No yelling.' Hermione thought to herself.

Ron abruptly stood up. "SHE"S PREGNANT?!?" Oh there's the yelling. "Hermione how in the world did this happen?"

"Well, Ron you see…"

"Don't answer that. I know how THAT happened. What I mean is, how could they let that happen? They just recently got married. Harry isn't ready to be a father yet, and Ginny is no more prepared to be a mother than you are."

"Excuse me? Are you implying that I am not fit to be a mother? That if I were to get pregnant and have a baby right now, you would fear for the childs safety because of my lack of parental skills?"

"No, Hermione. I know you will make a great mother, and so will Ginny but not now, sometime in the future when we are all more mature, and when we have settled down a bit more."

"Well, it's a little too late now Ron. Ready or not, Ginny is pregnant and she is going to have a baby in a few months. And my reasoning for telling you this information wasn't to start an argument about it, it was to tell you that now we have to plan the wedding around her due date. She doesn't want to be fat and miserable during the wedding and in the photos, so she has asked that we either do the wedding soon before she gets that big, or wait until after the baby is born."

"Well, I think if we can do the wedding sooner rather than later, that would be best. A new baby is only going to add stress to Ginny, lets let her enjoy the wedding before that happens. I think my mother can pull it off. I also wouldn't mind being married to you as soon as possible." Ron took her hand and led her to the bed.

Hermione laid down next to Ron. "That's sweet. Remember Ron, no telling Harry, cause he doesn't know yet. Luckily we live on the opposite side of the house so I'm pretty sure he couldn't hear you yell it out loud."

"Hermione, trust me. I will not say anything to Harry. Although if Ginny doesn't tell him soon, I will be forced to. If it were me and you were pregnant, I would want to know. I would want you to not be afraid to tell me."

"I already told her that she needed to tell him ASAP. She's just worried about what Harry is going to say, how he is going to react. This is life changing."

"Yeah it is. Lets go to sleep. I'm real tired. I love you." He kissed her before laying his head on the pillow.

"I love you too Ron. Goodnight."

* * *

Nausea. It had been happening to Ginny more frequently recently. It wasn't only in the morning, it was all day long. Luckily it wasn't enough that she was puking, so she could hide it fairly easily and Harry hadn't noticed. It was however keeping Ginny from sleeping tonight.

Carefully as to not wake up Harry, Ginny slipped out of the bed and ventured down to the kitchen in search of something to settle her stomach.

Ginger Ale and saltine crackers. Score!

Silently, Ginny ate her crackers and drank her ginger ale. All she could think about was the baby. How was she going to break the news to Harry? How was he going to react? Of course he wouldn't be angry, just shocked. She wanted him to be excited when she first told him she was pregnant, not disappointed.

"You should have been more careful, Ginny. You should have taken more precautions." She spoke out loud to herself.

She was now going to have to take a leave from the Harpies at least until a few months after the baby was born. She knew that they had enough money to sustain them while she was on leave. That wouldn't be a problem.

She just wasn't sure of what was to come. She was the youngest of her family. She never witnessed her mother go through a pregnancy, she didn't know what to expect. What about after the baby was born, how was she going to take care of a child?

"What are you going to do Ginny?" She spoke out loud to herself again.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of craziness." The voice behind her said.

Looking up she saw Ron standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Quickly she tried to hide the crackers and ginger ale.

"Ginny it's alright. Hermione told me. Keep the crackers on the table. The ginger ale too." She replaced the items on the table. "Nausea already setting in huh?"

She nodded. "For the past few days. I've been able to hold it in though. Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not angry at you Ginny. I'm not upset. I may have been a bit shocked when I first found out, but after staying up all night thinking about it, I was able to wrap my head around it. I just care about you Gin, you are my baby sister and I love you. I just want to make sure you are going to be okay."

"I'm alright for the most part. I still can't believe this happened though. I don't know anything about being a mom."

"Yes you do Ginny. All of those years being the only girl and following mom around, that rubbed off on you. You picked up on a lot. And being the only girl in a group of boys, you've been like a mom to all of us whenever mom isn't around. Ginny, you can do this. I know you can, and you wont be alone. We are all here for you. Also, don't forget about that husband of yours. He will be there for you too, once you tell him."

"I'm just nervous. This wasn't suppose to happen."

Ron reached forward to take her hands. "Gin, he isn't going to be mad. This is half his doing. Sure, it's a little sooner than expected, but he loves you. He will probably be a bit surprised at the beginning, but the idea will grow on him. Trust me. I know him well, he is my best friend after all."

"You are right. I know that you are right. It's just nerve-wracking to tell your husband something that is life changing."

"That's what Hermione said."

"She's a smart girl."

"That she is. Don't worry Ginny. Just tell him. He deserves to know, and you deserve to be happy about it. Don't forget to be happy about it. You are going to have a baby, Gin, a baby. You are allowed to be happy you know."

"I know. Thank you Ron." She got up to hug her brother.

"You're welcome." He returned the hug. "I love you. You can do this. I believe in you." With that, Ron turned back and walked back to his bedroom.

With the newfound confidence that Ron gave her, Ginny decided that she could not wait for the new day to come to tell Harry. She had to get it over with. With a firm stance and determination, Ginny made her way towards the room where Harry was still sound asleep…

* * *

Well thats it for this chapter. Tell me what you think. And while you are at it, tell me what you thought about the last chapter too, cause i didnt get reviews on it and I want to know what you guys think.


	8. Green with Envy

Hello again. Here is Chapter 8. Last chapter we found out that Ginny had a secret. This chapter we find out how people feel about said secret.

* * *

Chapter 8-Green with Envy

Harry Potter.

The Boy Who Lived…Twice.

Defeater of Voldemort.

Harry was known as a very strong man no matter what he was called. He had beaten the most evil wizard and was the savior of the wizarding world. There was nothing that he couldn't face or that he could not take on. Except, perhaps Ginny Weasley.

"Harry Potter!" Ginny stated as she rushed into the room where Harry was sleeping and flicked on the lights.

Harry turned over to look at her, without his glasses she looked blurry. "Gin can you turn off the lights? What are you even doing up?"

"I have to tell you something Harry."

"Ginny, can't it wait until daylight?"

"Unfortunately Harry, it should have been said days ago." She came over to the bed to lay down next to him.

"It's real important then?"

Ginny sank into the bed. "Yes Harry, its real important. I should have told you sooner but I was afraid."

Harry sat up. "You shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything. What is it?"

"Promise you wont get mad?"

"I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Ginny!" Harry raised his voice a bit. "I promise I wont get mad, now will you just…"

"I'm pregnant."

Harry didn't say anything. This was big news, news that he wasn't planning on hearing for a little while. He had conquered almost everything that was thrown his way in his life…but fatherhood was something that he had never been faced with before. Although he was forced to grow up fast in life, he wasn't exactly immature. He could handle it, it would just take a lot of practice. It was a good thing that he got some practice every now and then watching Teddy.

He was thrown from his thoughts when Ginny spoke again.

"You're mad. I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean for it to happen. Maybe I did the charm wrong or something one time or I wasn't focused enough. I'm so sorry."

"Ginny, it isn't your fault. It takes two to tango."

"It takes two to what?"

"Two to tango." Harry looked at the confusion on Ginny's face. "Have you never heard of that phrase before?" She shook her head. "Well nevermind. What I mean Gin is that it takes two people to make a baby. So it's no more your fault than it is mine. We both decided to have sex, and as for making sure the charm was done correctly, that isn't your fault either. I know the charm too, I could have performed it on you."

"So you aren't mad?"

"Ginny, I love you. I'm in no way mad. Give me a few days and I'm sure by then I will be insanely excited. For now let me just wrap my head around this whole thing."

Ginny used her wand to turn off the lights. "I'm a bit scared Harry."

Harry pulled her down to snuggle with him. "Everything will be just fine Gin. You have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Sitting in his bed next to his sleeping fiancé, Ron's mind hadn't stopped spinning.

A baby. Ron still had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that his little sister was pregnant. He was older than her, he was supposed to have a baby first right? Now that he thought about it…Ginny had done everything first.

First kiss- Ginny first.

First real relationship- Ginny first.

Sex- Ginny first.

Engagement- Ginny first.

Marriage- Ginny first.

Kids- Ginny first.

Ginny had beaten him to everything. Every major milestone in their young adult lives he had been beaten to the punch by his younger sister.

Ron had always been in his older brothers shadows, been second best to his best friend the famous Harry Potter, and would never be as intelligent as his fiancé. Now he was following behind his younger sister as well. Never making a mark for himself, just doing what Ginny had done years before. It made him quite down on himself.

It also made him worry about Hermione. She was so envious of Harry and Ginny getting engaged, and then married. What if she got baby envy? Now that Ginny was pregnant, she was definitely going to be taking Hermione with her to see the doctor, and going out shopping for baby things, updating her with news about the pregnancy; Hermione was going to be in the thick of it. What if Hermione decided she wanted a baby?

"Oh lord." Ron couldn't handle all of these thoughts.

Getting out of bed and heading down to the kitchen for a glass of water and perhaps a snack was his goal.

"Oh lord, oh no….oh no, oh no, oh no." Ron poured himself a large glass of water and quickly down the entire glass.

"You okay?"

Ron twisted around towards the table where the words were said. Sitting at the table was Harry looking dreadful.

"I thought I was the only one with a major issue tonight." Harry joked.

"Major issue?" Ron asked. He didn't want to say anything about the pregnancy if Ginny hadn't said anything to Harry yet.

"Ginny told me some big news." Harry put his head in his hands. "She's pregnant."

"I know."

Harry's head shot up. "You knew? She told you and you didn't tell me."

"I wanted her to tell you, not me. And she didn't tell me, she told Hermione and Hermione told me."

"I'm sorry Ron, I'm not sure what happened, we are usually very careful." Harry felt as if he were almost betraying Ron by getting his sister pregnant, even though they were married.

"Harry, I'm not 16 anymore. I'm not as freaked out about you and Ginny, I mean you guys are married, I know you have sex, you guys were obviously going to have kids sometime in the future, it's just the near future now."

"The extreme near future. I wasn't exactly expecting this to happen. I suppose I can't do anything about it though, it is going to happen whether I'm ready or not. All I can do is prepare as much as I can before the baby actually gets here."

"Exactly. You can get extra practice with Teddy, and you will be as prepared as you can be for when your little runt arrives." Ron grabbed some bread and peanut butter to make himself a sandwich.

"What were you so stressed about when you came in here and nearly drowned yourself?" Harry asked him.

"Oh that." Ron took his sandwich and sat down at the table next to Harry. "I'm just sort of worried, that now that Ginny is going to have a baby, she's going to be having Hermione go with her to shop for baby stuff, and Hermione is going to be throwing her a baby shower, and…"

"And you think Hermione is going to want a baby."

"That is exactly what I think."

"Well, couldn't Hermione go shopping with Ginny for baby stuff, and throw Ginny a baby shower without wanting a baby? Isn't that a possibility?"

"Harry, Hermione has always been envious of Ginny. When you and Ginny got engaged, she was impatiently waiting for the day that I would ask her to marry me so that we could be engaged. When you got married and we weren't even engaged yet, I think she was devastated."

"She seemed fine to me, she said that she was happy for us. She looked fine at the wedding."

"She just wants to make people think that she is fine and that it doesn't bother her, but I think honestly she wants what Ginny has."

"You aren't ready to be married?"

Ron had been neglecting his sandwich so he took a few bites before continuing. "No, I'm fine with marriage. If I weren't I wouldn't have asked Hermione to marry me yet. I'm excited about getting married, I really am. I couldn't be happier that I'm finally going to be able to call Hermione my wife. I'm just in no way ready for a baby, and if Hermione does end up getting baby envy, I don't want her to be upset when I say I don't want one yet. I can just see that argument now. That could actually be an argument that could break us apart, if she wanted a baby bad enough."

"Ron, Hermione would never leave you just because she wanted a baby. You want kids eventually right?" Ron nodded. "So obviously Hermione will get a baby sometime, even if it is far off from now. She knows that, and she loves you, she will wait till you are ready."

"Right, you are right Harry. Thanks mate."

"I'm going to get back to bed. I think I've thought about Ginny's pregnancy enough for tonight. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Harry."

* * *

6 months later.

Harry and Ron had been working at the ministry doing their auror training. They were so glad they were almost finished with it. Training was brutal.

Hermione and Ron had been married a few months prior while Ginny was still fairly tiny. They were enjoying themselves, being married.

Hermione was working in the ministry in the Care of Magical Creatures department. She was glad that she was working in the same building as Ron and Harry and could see them at lunch. She had been doing a fantastic job at her position and her boss had been taking notice. He had even offered her more responsibilities in her job and she of course accepted. There was nothing she couldn't handle.

Ginny was just about 7 months pregnant and a little worse for the wear. She was having all of the symptoms of a pregnant woman. She was constantly hungry, and for the oddest things. Her feet were swollen and her back hurt. The only thing that was a little unusual was her mood swings. Ginny was usually a very feisty person when she wasn't pregnant, so now that she was pregnant, instead of having many different mood swings, she had just one: being overly calm. They didn't exactly understand why this was the case, but pregnancy affected everyone differently.

Ginny was currently asked by her healer to take it easy, so Harry almost refused to let her out of the house. The only times she really went anywhere was when either Harry, Ron, or Hermione took her out somewhere. Hermione had tried to occupy Ginny by taking her out shopping for the baby.

The girls would go to baby stores and fawn over the little baby shoes and the cute outfits. Ginny had decided to wait until the baby was born to find out the sex, so she was getting everything for the baby in neutral colors. Green, yellow, teal,…there aren't many neutral colors, but once she found out what the baby was then she would buy things for them in their colors.

"Ginny, look at this. Is this not the cutest little bonnet you have ever seen?" Hermione said as she picked up the article of clothing.

"First of all Hermione, I would not put a bonnet on my child. I think they look ridiculous. Also, what if it is a boy? Then I would have bought that for no reason."

"Well, if it is a boy, then you can just keep it safe until you have a girl."

"Hermione, I would rather just not buy it altogether. Didn't you hear me? I think it looks ridiculous. Put it down."

Hermione kept a hold of the hat. "Well, I like it."

"Then why don't you buy it for your daughter." Ginny said as she moved onto the shoe section.

Hermione turned a slight shade of pink. "Ginny you know very well that I am in no way close to being pregnant."

"I am well aware of that. But you just told me to hold onto it for my daughter, why couldn't you hold onto it for yours?"

"Because I think it will be quite awhile until I have children." Hermione set the bonnet back onto the table and picked up a onesie. Ginny could hear the hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Well you and Ron did just get married a few months ago Hermione, it's not like we all expect you to pop out a few kids right away."

Hermione folded the outfit. "Yeah, I know. But we didn't expect you and Harry to start having kids right away either."

"Harry and I didn't expect for us to start having kids so early either. It was an accident. I would have preferred to wait a little longer as would Harry, but we can't go back now. At first Harry and I were scared and worried, but now that we've had a few months to let it settle in I couldn't be happier. But Hermione, just because I'm having a baby, doesn't mean you should feel like you need to have one too. You and Ron should wait until you are ready."

"I know we aren't ready for kids." Hermione watched as Ginny picked up a pair of baby dress shoes. "I never said that we were. I'm happy for you two, having a baby. I'm going to be the best darn aunt anyone has ever seen, and that is enough for me right now."

"What do you think of these shoes?" Ginny placed them close to Hermione's face.

"Those are boy shoes."

"So?"

"Well, Ginny. I thought we were going for gender-neutral things here. What if you are having a girl?"

Ginny thought about this as she looked at the shoe. "Good point."

* * *

After a long day of shopping for the baby, both girls headed back to Grimmauld Place. They met Harry in the kitchen pouring himself something to drink.

"Good evening ladies. Fun time shopping I can see."

"Incredible time shopping actually. I got some really cute things for the baby." Ginny sat the bags on the table. She picked up a few outfits and showed them to Harry. "Aren't they cute."

"They are extremely cute, but Ginny you haven't even had a baby shower yet. You will get a ton of stuff then, why get everything now?"

"I just got some clothes. I haven't gotten a lot of things that you get at a baby shower, like bedding, and a rocker, and pacifiers, and all of those things. Clothes are something that you can't have too much of when it comes to a baby. They go through multiple outfits in a day."

"I see your point Gin." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to go take these things upstairs. Thank you for going shopping with me today Hermione and getting me out of this house."

"You are welcome Ginny." Hermione said as Ginny picked up her bags and headed upstairs.

"Thanks Hermione, Ginny has been so cooped up for the last couple of days. I really appreciate you getting her out of the house for a while." Harry offered her a drink.

"It's my pleasure. I enjoy going baby shopping with her. I think I enjoy it more that she does." Hermione took the drink from Harry. "Although I sort of wish she would find out the sex of the baby. It would be a lot easier to shop if we knew exactly what we were shopping for."

"Well, Ginny wants to be surprised. I don't think she will change her mind. At least on this child."

"Are you planning on having more children Harry?"

"Yeah, I think I'll have a few. Especially if this one is a boy, Ginny will probably be wanting to try again for a girl."

Hermione laughed. "Well you had better be prepared to try again. I think she's going to have a boy."

"Really, everyone has said that it was going to be a girl. I don't know why though because Ginny is a Weasley and as we all know, Weasleys have boys."

"There are a few flaws in your theory Harry. First of all Fleur had a girl on her first try. Second, it's the male that determines the sex of the baby. Since you are not a Weasley, it is very possible for you to be having a girl. That's probably why everyone thinks it will be a girl."

"See you are so smart. You do really know everything don't you?" Harry gave her a friendly smile. "So since I'm very eligible for having a girl, why do you think this one is a boy?"

Hermione looked out of the window. "I just feel it. I don't know why. Ever since Ginny has been pregnant, I've kind of been pregnant in a way. I've been helping her prepare for having the baby, getting things ready, taking her to the doctor when you cant, and I feel a strong sense that it is a boy."

"Well I don't doubt your intuition. It seems to be pretty strong. What does Ron think it will be?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know. Ron hasn't said much to me about the baby. Everytime I bring it up he seems to not want to talk about it." Hermione looked into her glass.

"Is that a question?" Harry asked her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked up at him.

"Are you asking me why Ron doesn't want to talk about it?"

"Well if you happen to know why, then yes I would like to know. If you don't know why then no."

"Look Hermione, I don't want to start some sort of argument between you and Ron. I'll tell you what I know, but you will have to speak to Ron yourself about things." Harry set his glass back down onto the table. "Ron is sort of worried that you are going to get baby envy. You are Ginny's best friend and we all live together. You see Ginny everyday and she talks to you about being pregnant and you go shopping for baby things. He just doesn't want you to get upset about not having a baby of your own."

"Ron told you this?"

"Yes. He mentioned it to me a long time ago when Ginny first found out that she was pregnant."

"Does this mean Ron doesn't want kids?" Hermione seemed to be getting a little upset, something that Harry was trying not to let happen.

"That doesn't mean Ron doesn't want kids Hermione, I think he just means that he doesn't want them right now. Look, why don't you talk to Ron about it. I'm guessing it's something that you two need to talk about anyway now that you are married. Ron is never going to initiate that conversation."

"Alright Harry, I'll talk to him. I suppose I am a bit envious of Ginny. I mean, I know that Ron and I aren't ready to be parents. I am however ready to be an aunt, and I am going to spoil that kid rotten so you had better be prepared."

"I'm sure that kid is going to adore you Hermione. You will be the best aunt ever. Loads better than my aunt." Both laughed at Harry's joke.

Harry and Hermione spent a few more moments talking before Hermione decided she should turn in for the night.

* * *

Hermione opened the door to the bedroom to find Ron sitting on their bed, reading over his notes, studying for Auror training.

"Well this is something I thought I would never see." Hermione laughed as Ron looked up at her. "I'm just kidding Ron, I see you studying all of the time. It's just so different from when we in school."

"Well in school I wasn't very motivated. In training I am motivated. I need to be on top of my game at all times. One wrong move and I'll be dead. One wrong move and someone else can be dead."

"Yeah, don't remind me." Although Hermione supported Ron with his choice to be an auror, she still didn't like the fact that Ron would be putting his life in danger everyday.

"How was shopping with Ginny? You guys have a fun time?"

"Yeah we did. We got a lot of cute clothes for the baby. Although we could have gotten more if Ginny would just find out the sex of the baby already."

"Hermione, just let Ginny be surprised. It's what she wants. When you have a baby, then you can find out the sex and buy it all of the cute clothes that you wish."

Hermione sat down next to him on the bed. "So you do want to have kids?"

"Eventually."

"How soon is eventually?"

"Hermione, what are you talking about?"

"I've just been thinking lately. I know that we are not ready to be parents, neither you nor I. We only just got married, we should spend some time by ourselves first, get settled in our jobs, before we start to have kids."

Ron sat his notes on the bedside table. "Right, I agree completely. That's why you and I are still preventing pregnancy by using the charm everytime. I know this."

"I've been going with Ginny to get baby stuff, and I hear all about her pregnancy, and lately…I've sort of been a little bit…"

"Envious?" Ron finished her sentence.

"I am so happy for Harry and Ginny and I'm so excited to be this baby's aunt and buy it presents and babysit for them and do all of those things that aunts do, but I can't help but feel a bit sad that it isn't me feeling all of that joy that Ginny is feeling."

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I just don't want a baby right now. Eventually sure, I would be happy to have a baby, but right now is just not the time. I'm still doing my training, and you are working a lot. Sure we have the money, but I'm just not ready to add something to my plate, especially something as important as a child."

"I know, and I'm not asking for one right now. I just want to know that eventually you will want one right?"

"Of course I do, and probably not just one. I don't want a huge family like mom and dad, but it would be nice for the kid to have a brother or sister. And I promise Hermione, I won't make you wait forever for a baby. Once I get settled in my job, I'll be ready to talk about this again, alright?"

"Okay. Thanks Ron. I love you." She leaned in to give him a kiss.

"I love you too Hermione."

* * *

Thats the end of chapter 8. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm not too fond of this chapter myself.


	9. She's having my baby

Here's the next chapter of the story. Please read and enjoy. I'm also open to any suggestion you may have about where the story is going.

* * *

R. Weasley.

That was written on the badge that Ron Weasley was staring at. Although he had completed his training a good while beforehand to become an auror, he had still been doing his field work with an auror team. Until today, when he received an updated badge that signified the end of his field work. He was now certified to head his own team of aurors. Harry had gotten a badge just like his. Everyone knew that Harry would be chosen to head a team of aurors, but Ron was a bit surprising. No one besides Hermione knew how hard he had been studying and practicing to make sure he was at the top of his game.

"Don't worry Ron, it's not going to leave if you take your eyes off of it."

Ron turned around to see Hermione in the doorway.

"I'm just trying to let it sink in I suppose."

"Well, do you think you would mind letting some lunch sink in? I'm hungry and was thinking that you would come and have lunch with me."

Ron placed the badge back into his locker and went with Hermione to the Ministry's cafeteria.

"Should I get the chicken parmesan, or the meatball sub?" Ron stared up at the specials for the day.

"Honestly Ron, you are so unhealthy. I'm going to get the Caesar salad. Why don't you try going for the turkey club?"

"Hermione, I just became certified to head my own team of aurors. How would it look if I were to eat a turkey club or a Caesar salad? I might get the mickey taken right out of me by the other guys. I need manly food. I'm going for the meatball sub."

"Fine, but when you get the sauce all over yourself, don't come crying to me. I'm going to sit over by the windows."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few."

* * *

"Congratulations Harry, I heard the good news this morning along with Ron's news."

Harry had joined them for lunch only a few minutes later.

"Thank you Hermione. I'm very excited. Finally, no more feeling like im constantly being critiqued. Now I can do the critiquing."

"Oh, by the way you two. I've set a date for Ginny's baby shower. I'm hoping for a good turnout. Mrs. Weasley is going to make all of the food and I've got all of the decorations planned. It's going to be a blast."

"Well I'm excited that we will be getting some things that we still need for the baby. Ron, you're still going to help me paint the nursery right?"

"Sure mate. Anything for you and my sister, and my niece or nephew."

Hermione looked between the two boys with a few tears in her eyes. "Guys, look at us. Married. Great jobs. Having kids. When did we grow up?"

Harry looked at her. "Hermione, when were we ever really kids?"

"Yeah, we've been fighting bad guys ever since we can remember. I've always sort of felt like an adult." Ron picked up Hermione's hand. "Even when I was acting childish."

"I'm so lucky to have you two."

* * *

"Happy Baby Shower Day!" Hermione said to Ginny as she walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you. I'm very excited. I've got my only outfit that actually fits properly all laid out for the special occasion. Do I look like I've gotten bigger to you?"

Hermione wasn't exactly sure what to say to that. "Um, well Ginny you are a very tiny girl so of course with being pregnant you look bigger, cause you are bigger."

"I meant do I look bigger today than I have been in the past few days. I feel bigger this weekend than I have this past week. As if my stomach grew in the past few days. Just my luck too, on the day of my shower I'm insanely huge."

"Ginny no one cares. You are pregnant. We expect you to be huge."

"I cant see my feet."

Hermione knew that Ginny was getting anxious and uncomfortable in the last few months of her pregnancy. "I know, Gin. Only a few more months left and then you can see your feet again."

"When's my baby shower again?"

"In a few hours. Your mother is making lunch for all of us. Everything is already done. I decorated the burrow early this morning before you were up."

"Thanks Hermione, I appreciate everything that you've done for me recently."

"I'm glad to do it, Ginny. Let's get ready alright. We should get to the burrow a bit early."

A few hours later and the baby shower was in full swing. All of the women in the family were there. Most of the men in the family were there too, although they decided to take their festivities outside to the porch with a few drinks. Fleur had brought along Victoire who had been following around her grandmother and was now sitting on her lap as they watched Ginny open some gifts.

Ginny was receiving everything that she was in need of. She got a rocker, and a changing table, and some more clothes. Everything was there. They also played a few baby games, like the clothespin game and they all took a guess as to the sex of the baby.

"Well I'm still sticking with my theory that it is a girl." Fleur said to the rest. "Ginny has the same glow that I did when I was pregnant with Victoire."

"All pregnant women glow though, it doesn't look any different if they are carrying a boy or a girl." Angelina retorted.

"It's a boy. I'm telling you guys." Hermione stuck firm to her theory.

"What do you think it is Gin?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I am not guessing what it is. I want to be surprised. I already told you that."

"Have you and Harry decided on names yet?" Angelina asked her.

"I believe we have, but we are keeping those a secret from the rest of you until we find out what the baby is."

"Well can you pop that kid out of there already so we can finally know if it is a boy or a girl?"

"Angelina, you can't wait another few months."

"I'm just really excited. I want to know if I'm right. I was right about Victoire being a girl."

Mrs. Weasley looked down at the girl sitting in her lap. "What about you Victoire, what do you think the baby is going to be?"

"A boy."

"Why a boy?"

"Cause Aunt Hermione thinks it is going to be a boy, and she's the smartest."

"You have been hanging out with your uncle Ron too much, only he would be raving about Hermione 24/7." Angelina told her.

"Well I'll be happy no matter what you have Ginny." Mrs. Weasley. "I'll just be excited to have another grandchild. It's been one of the best gifts in the world. Come on Victoire, how about you help me with the cake."

Hermione watched as Victoire followed behind Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was excited to be getting another grandchild, and would probably be getting a ton more of them. Hermione's mother however would never get that chance to be a grandmother. Hermione was her only child, and unfortunately her mother had passed away before Hermione was even engaged.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by a little girl who stood in front of her, holding out a plate with a slice of cake. "For you Aunt Hermione. Corner piece, lots of icing. Uncle Ron says that's your favorite."

"Uncle Ron would be correct. Thank you sweetie."

She watched as Victoire skipped off back to the kitchen, passing Ron in the doorway. He was himself holding a piece of cake.

"We heard the cake was being cut and we just had to come in for some. How has the shower been?"

"It's been good. We've been having a great time."

"Then why do you look so…not alright."

Hermione sighed. "I've just been thinking about my mom. How she is never going to get to be a grandmother and experience that joy like your mother is."

Ron took a seat next to her. "You're right, your mother is not going to get that, and our children will never be able to meet her. But we can tell them all about her, so they know who she was. And I'm sure that she will be watching over them."

"You're right. You are so smart. I think I'm rubbing off on you." Hermione teased him.

"Well maybe I'm rubbing stuff ON you." Ron took his finger and stuck it in the icing, and then proceeded to wipe it on Hermione's cheek.

"Oh you are going to pay for that." Hermione put her whole hand in the cake and then spread it across Ron's face. "How do you like that?"

"I would like it a lot better if you would lick it off."

"Ron!"

"What?"

* * *

After the cake was eaten, all the presents were opened, and the partygoers had mingled for a while, they all called it a night.

"Ginny. It was lovely, I had a great time." George said as he hugged his baby sister.

"George, all you did was sit outside with the guys and drink."

"Like I said, I had a great time."

Ginny laughed as her older brother tried to drag Angelina out of the burrow.

"George" Angeline started, "Will you quit pulling on me? Let me say a proper goodbye to your sister." She turned to Ginny. "I swear that boy is always so eager to get me home. It's as if all he wants to do is shag."

"If that's the case, then I'm surprised YOU aren't pregnant."

"Actually, I might be. Just don't say anything to anyone. I'm not sure yet. I haven't even mentioned to George that I could possibly be."

"I won't say a word. Although, I really do hope that you are. Mum would love more grandkids."

"Thanks Gin. Have a good night. See you soon."

After Angelina and George left, Bill and Fleur said their goodbyes. Bill was holding a groggy Victoire.

Fleur wrapped her arms around Ginny as far as they would go. "Thank you Ginny for the wonderful festivities. I 'ad a magnificent time."

"Thank you Fleur. Don't be a stranger."

Bill nudged his daughter. "Say goodbye to Aunt Ginny, Victoire."

"Bye bye, Aunt Ginny." Victoire reached forward and placed her hand down on Ginny's stomach. "Bye Bye, baby."

Ginny pinched her cheeks. "Bye Victoire."

"Bye sis." Bill side hugged Ginny. "I'll be around."

Finally it was just Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny left at the burrow with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny are you sure you don't want to stay here until you have the baby. I could take care of you." Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mum, I'm fine. Harry is there with me. So are Ron and Hermione."

"Yeah but not always during the day. They go to work all day and you are just sitting at home."

"It's alright mum. While they are away, I get the nursery ready, or I clean, or I read up on parenting. If I need anything, I know who to contact."

"Alright dear. Well you take care."

Harry and Ginny left for Grimmauld Place, while Ron and Hermione stayed behind a bit to clean up.

"Well it was a lovely party Hermione. Thank you so much for throwing it." Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione was picking up cups. "Of course. Everyone needs to have a baby shower. Ginny got some great stuff."

Mr. Weasley took the cups from Hermione's hands. "Let me get those. You sit. You've done so much tonight already."

Hermione sat next to Ron. "Thank you Mr. Weasley."

"Well, Ginny has had her baby shower, and she has already picked out baby names, all we are waiting on now is for her to pop that kid out so we can finally know what it is."

"That was so eloquently put Ron." Hermione laughed at him. "It's going to be a boy."

"What makes you say that? You told me that it was the male that determines the sex of the baby, and since Harry is not a Weasley then he is not cursed to only have boys, so that leads me to believe that it will be a girl."

"Why can't you two just wait a few months until Ginny has the baby to find out?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Because Hermione always has to be right, and I think that this time I am going to prove her wrong. I really do." Ron sat up a bit taller.

"Are you guys going to argue this much when Hermione's pregnant?"

"Well of course not because unlike Ginny, I actually want to find out what I am having before I have it." Hermione replied.

Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "Are the two of you planning on having kids anytime soon?"

Ron answered. "Well, we haven't talked about it much, but we both agree that now is not the right time to have kids. Maybe in a few more years we will start thinking about it."

The room was quiet.

"Well we should probably get going." Hermione stood up. "Ready Ron? Thank you for letting us use the burrow for the party. See you guys soon."

Upon arriving home Ron stated that he was beat and was heading for bed. It was quiet so Hermione assumed Ginny and Harry were already asleep.

"Ron, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Hermione. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, things are fine. It's just that when you mentioned to your parents that in a few years we would start thinking about kids…I mean, I thought in a few years I would, you know, be pregnant already."

"I think that I may not be as on bored with the kid thing as you are, because I'm more afraid than you are. You are so ready, and I am so nervous. So what if every now and then, we discuss babies and kids, and then maybe I'll get more used to the idea?"

"Alright. We can do that. Now let's get to bed. I am exhausted."

Ron gave her a light squeeze. "You and me both, dear. You and me both."

* * *

5 weeks later and Ginny was feeling as bad as ever.

"I am not getting any sleep. My feet ache all of the time, and I can't even see them or reach them to massage them. I only actually fit in a handful of my clothes. When is this baby going to come on out?"

"I wouldn't let it know that you actually want it to come out, cause it may just stay in longer." Angelina was entertaining Ginny in her and Georges flat.

"Well I'm just done with being pregnant. At first it was alright, but now I'm too large to do anything productive." Ginny groaned.

"Well you aren't really suppose to do anything productive are you? That's what Harry is for, and your friends."

"Everyone has done so much for me. Harry has been great to me this entire time. Ron helped get the nursery ready. Hermione planned my baby shower. You've bought me so many things. Mom and Dad are already planning out things to do when they babysit. All I do is sit on the couch."

"That's all we expect you to do. That and visit us every now and again." Angelina gave her a smile.

"You know I love visiting you. Especially when George is away working. When he's here I worry that I'm going to be blown up by an invention. I don't know how you live with him."

Angelina sat at the table. "I fear for my life sometimes."

Ginny sat across from her. "So any news? You know, about things, in your life, that might be different."

"Hmmm, are you trying to ask if things have changed since your baby shower?"

"Yes! It's been 5 weeks and you have yet to tell me anything. I have been patiently waiting and you have said nothing. I'm now going to ask. Are you pregnant?"

"I want to tell George first."

"So you ARE pregnant?"

"Ginny! I want to tell George first, I am not going to say an answer."

"But you didn't deny it. You are totally pregnant."

Angelina could do nothing but cave in. "Fine. Yes, I am pregnant. But I haven't told George yet, and you can't say anything about it until after we tell your family alright?"

Ginny pouted. "Alright I suppose. I'm so excited that my baby is going to have someone to grow up with."

"I'm sure there will be a lot more to grow up with. I'll have children, you will have children, Fleur will have more children, and Hermione…"

"Hermione might have to wait awhile. I don't think Ron is so on board with the whole kids thing."

Angelina took a drink of her water. "But he's great with Victoire. We all can tell that he's going to be a great dad one day."

"Yeah, but that's his neice. I think when it's his child he may be a little freaked. You know Ron, he's always been so unsure of himself. Although lately he's grown up and been less fearful, this is something huge that would take that fear level sky high."

"I imagine Hermione is quite upset about this."

"Well she hasn't really said anything to me directly. Whenever someone mentions having kids though I think she gets a bit envious and wishes she were having some instead of waiting a while."

"Poor girl. I sort of feel bad now about announcing my pregnancy."

"Angelina no! Don't feel bad. Hermione will be happy for you. Besides, it isn't your fault youre pregnant. It's that killer Weasley sperm."

At that moment George walked in the flat. Ginny looked behind her to see who had come inside. "Speak of the devil." Ginny spoke in a low voice. Angelina tried not to laugh.

"What are you girls talking about?" George asked as he took a drink from the fridge.

"The usual. Impaitiently waiting for the baby to arrive, and no sleep is basically my life now." Ginny responded. "Speaking of my life, I had better get back to reality and my couch. Harry will be coming home soon. Thanks for the company Angelina. Goodbye George."

"Bye, Gin."

* * *

That Sunday everybody was at the Burrow for dinner. It was the most beautiful night so most of the guys were sitting outside enjoying a drink. The girls were inside helping clean up the table. Victoire was going back and forth between inside and outside, and couldn't sit still in one place.

"Victoire." Bill said. "In or out. Pick one. You keep opening the door and all of the bugs are going to get in the house."

"Come here crazy girl." George picked her up from off of the ground. "You and I will go inside and try to see if we can sneak some of that cake that your grandma made."

"Yes! Cake!" Victoire cheered.

Bill shook his head as his brother walked past him going inside of the house. "You are going to be a bad influence on her."

Ron chimed in. "Hey, at least she has wonderful uncles who will let her have some fun once and a while. You are so strict all of the time. When we were kids we got into all sorts of trouble, and we are perfectly fine now."

"Im sorry, but do you recall how many times you pushed Ginny in the mud? How about how many times Charlie had Percy in a headlock? How about how much mischief the twins got in? If I recall correctly, we had a lot of fun, but we got hurt an awful lot. Mum was always fixing us up, or taking us to St. Mungos. I don't want the same for Victoire. She's my daughter, I prefer she doesn't get hurt."

"She will be fine. Kids get hurt, that's what they do."

"Ron, when it is your child, I think you will be singing a different tune."

Ron snorted. "Bill you forget, I'm not a very good singer."

"It's an expression Ron. I mean that when you have a child of your own, you will be caring just a bit more about your childs safety."

* * *

"Um excuse me miss? I'm looking for someone, tall, dark, and gorgeous, carrying my child. Do you happen to know where she is?"

Angelina turned around to see George peering down at her. "You had better keep your voice down. Unless you want your whole family finding out before we tell them."

"Can't we just tell them now?"

"George, I'm elbow deep in suds right now." She turned back to where she was washing the dishes.

"Why do you wash those by hand? Have you been hanging out with Hermione recently?"

Angelina didn't answer him. She caught sight of Ginny near the opposite side of the kitchen table. A pained look was on her face. "Ginny." Angelina called to her. "Are you alright?"

The pained look on Ginny's face went away. "Yeah, I just had a weird feeling, but it's gone now. It was strange."

"George." Angelina turned her attention to him. "Could you go tell everyone outside to come into the living room? We can tell them now."

When he was gone she turned back to Ginny. "You should go and sit down in the living room. We are going to tell everyone my news, and you should get off of your feet."

A few minutes later as everyone was sitting around the living room, George quieted everyone down. "Everybody, quiet please, settle down. We have some news that we would like to share with you all."

Angelina stood up. "Well everybody. I'm pregnant."

There were multiple cheers and gasps from the group all expressing their joy for the couple. Then from the back of the room there was a scream.

"Gosh, Gin. I didn't know that you would be that excited for us." George laughed.

"That scream wasn't for you George." Hermione said sitting next to Ginny. "Her water just broke."

"I swear you people plan these things." George said. "I mean what are the odds that her water breaks as we are announcing that you are pregnant?"

"Okay, okay." Mrs. Weasley pushed her way through the group of them. "I'm going to accompany Harry and Ginny to St Mungo's. Hermione and Ron can go to Grimmauld place and get Ginny's things. The rest of you can please clean up and then come as you wish to the hospital and wait in the waiting room. And Angelina and George, I am so happy for you. Believe me, I am.

Harry turned to Ginny. "Ready to have a baby?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

Harry kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go have a baby."


	10. Snails and Puppy Dog Tails

I've had this chapter on my computer for quite some time. Finally finished it. Decided to post this new chapter and see if anyone is interested in my continuing this story. I know it's been a long time since I've written for this, so let me know if you want me to continue. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors/mistakes. I didnt get a chance to really proofread it.

* * *

"He's so perfect. Just look at him. I cannot believe I actually have a son." Harry leaned over the small infant in his wife's arms.

"I can't believe how much hair he has. It's so dark, and it just has a mind of its own." Ginny tried to smooth down the boys hair with no prevail.

"Takes after me already." Harry placed a kiss on his wife's forehead. "Are you ready for visitors? You know that everyone is in the waiting room anxious to see him."

"They just don't know it's a him yet." Ginny took a long look back at her son. "Yeah, I'm ready. Go ahead and give them the good news.

* * *

Anxiously awaiting the news of the new addition to the family was the near entirety of the Weasleys. They had been waiting for quite some time now, and many of them were growing tired having not been able to sleep in the cold hard waiting room chairs.

"How long have we been waiting now?" George asked from his chair.

Angelina looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Well, it's almost eleven, so about 5 hours. Honestly George, most births take much longer than this. You will just have to be patient."

"I just hope that when you give birth it doesn't take forever. The waiting room sucks, but being in there with you screaming for hours on end, my hand getting crushed, and doctors with their medical instrument things, just might be worse."

They all perked up when Harry emerged into the waiting room.

"Well?!" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry took a deep breath. "It's a boy!"

The room erupted with cheers and some groans from people who deeply thought it would be a girl.

Hermione stood up. "What did I say? I knew it would be a boy."

"Yes Hermione, you are so very smart and we are very stupid for having doubted you." Ron playfully swatted her leg from where he was sitting.

"You all can come in to see Ginny and the baby now. Although there is a lot of us so we are going to have to take it in turns. Otherwise the nurses are going to get angry, and they sort of frighten me."

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had of course been the first pair to see the baby. It was their grandchild, so naturally they had to be first.

"Ginny, he is absolutely magnificent. I could stare at him all day. What did you decide to name him?"

"James. James Sirius." Ginny passed the boy to her father.

"Named after two of the greatest people I have even had the pleasure to know. The best of friends, just like you and Ron, Harry. He has a lot of expectations to live up to with that name." Mr. Weasley smiled at the boy.

"It only seemed right that I name him after the man who gave me life, and a man who gave his life in the fight for me to live."

Mr. Weasley looked from the baby to Harry. "He looks just like you Harry. Minus the scar of course."

"Stop hogging him Arthur, I would like to hold my first grandson." She took the baby from her husband. "I'm so excited to spend time with you, James. Although I assume as you get older you will be spending more and more time with your grandfather doing boyish things, instead of being cooped up with me in the house."

"Well mum, you can keep him as often as you like. I'm sure I will welcome the break here soon after lack of sleep." Ginny did look tired.

"After everyone has seen him, I want you to use this time that you are here wisely. Get some rest tonight. The nurses will be here to take care of James."

"I will. Trust me I know that I must look awfully exhausted."

"Well kids we best be off so that the rest of the lot can come in and see him. Sooner we leave the sooner you can get some rest. Goodbye darling." Mr. Weasley kissed his daughters cheek. "He is perfect. Well done."

"Thanks dad."

"We will see you soon Harry." Mr. Weasley hugged his son in law goodbye. "Your father would have been so proud of you. Don't forget that."

After many people were in and out to see the new Potter, only Hermione and Ron remained.

"Ginny, he is just so beautiful." Hermione had little James in her arms and was watching him sleep.

"That seems to be the general consensus tonight." Ginny yawned. "He is beautiful. I wish he wasn't sleeping so you could see his eyes. They are amazing."

"Can you believe you have a son, Harry? After all we went through recently, did you ever think this day would come?"

"I had thought it would probably never come. I had hoped that I would live to see this day, but all signs pointed to my death. I am so very relieved that I am still here and that I made that beautiful boy. One of the best days of my life."

Ginny cleared her throat. "Excuse me, let us not forget who helped you make that beautiful boy. Or did you forget that I carried him for over 9 months and just spent 5 hours pushing him out of my body?"

"How could I forget that dear? I have the bruised hand to prove it. You were brilliant as always."

"Ron?" Hermione pulled Ron out of the trance like state he seemed to be in. "You haven't said much. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. I agree with you, he is very beautiful."

"Would you like to hold him?" Hermione moved closer to Ron. "Here." She went to hand the baby to him. He was hesitant. He had held Victoire when she was the same age, but it had been a while since she had been this little.

Ron eased the baby into his arms. Sitting in the armchair he cradled the boy close to his chest for insurance that he wouldn't drop him. Just then the small infant opened his eyes.

"Look Ron, he wants to see you." Ginny said from her spot in the bed.

Ron stared at James, and James stared back at Ron. Things were pretty silent for a few minutes as everyone in the room watched the exchange between the two. All of a sudden the seemingly silent baby made a few gurgling noises at him.

"Well hello." Ron said back to the baby. "I'm Ron, your soon to be favorite uncle."

The baby continued to make noises at Ron.

"I thought you were a quiet one, but I guess not. You sure are cute though. Unfortunately you got your fathers messy head of hair. Sorry about that. But maybe your mom can find a way to tame it for you before you go to Hogwarts."

The baby gave one last look at Ron before closing its eyes again and drifting back into a sleep.

"Oh, goodnight then." Ron chuckled at the baby.

"Well Ron, it looks like he likes you." Harry went over to his best friend and took the baby from his arms.

"Well, you know, I'm easily liked."

Hermione picked up her jacket off of the chair. "We had better get going Ron. It's late and both Harry and Ginny need to be getting some sleep. Congrats you two, we will see you later."

With that both Harry and Ginny were finally alone with their newborn son.

"He really is beautiful Harry. I just can't get enough of him." Ginny reached out to stroke the baby's cheek.

"I know you can't but you need to get some sleep and so do I. I'm going to put him down in his bed and call in the nurse to take him for the night. He will still be here when you wake up in the morning, I promise."

"Okay. I can make it through the night without him. I actually am exhausted. Goodnight Harry."

He leaned down to give her a kiss. "Goodnight, Gin."

* * *

"Harry and Ginny sure do make some good looking children." Hermione stated as she was getting ready for bed.

"That child looks just like Harry. So basically you are saying that Harry is good looking." Ron said.

"Well Harry is good looking, Ron." Hermione climbed into bed next to her husband.

"More good looking than me?" Ron asked, giving her a pout.

"Of course not dear. You are the most handsome man I know." She reached over to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Ron placed his arm around her. "Well, if I'm so handsome, then I'm willing to bet our kids will be ten times cuter than Harry and Ginnys."

Hermione was a bit surprised that Ron would willingly bring this subject up. He had been so uneasy with this type of conversation lately, she wasn't sure if she should continue talking with him about it, for fear that he would get scared. However, if he himself brought it up, it must mean that he feels comfortable with talking about it.

"I'm sure that our kids will be extremely adorable." Hermione looked up at Ron to gauge how the conversation was going. She hesitated before stating, "Are you wanting to talk about our kids tonight?"

"I think I would like to, I mean, seeing James tonight and holding him has made me a bit more ready to see my own kids."

"Well, tell me how you felt when you held James."

Ron took a deep breath and looked down at the sheets. He was willing to talk to Hermione about this, but was still a bit uncomfortable to voice how he felt.

"I was nervous to hold him. That's why I didn't reach out to take him from you or anything, I wasn't sure how it was going to go over. I'm not the greatest when it comes to babies. I held Victoire, but that was because Bill just all of a sudden handed her to me and I was afraid if I didn't reach my arms out she would be dropped in the exchange. Victoire didn't do anything but just lay there and sleep, but James, he looked at me, he really looked at me. It felt like he was communicating with me even though he was only hours old and obviously didn't have too many thoughts. It was as if he was trying to make me more comfortable with him. Making those noises at me, made me feel as if he was comfortable with me, almost as if he was saying 'You can do this Uncle Ron, look how well you are doing with holding me.'"

Hermione hadn't taken her eyes off of Ron the entire time. She had never heard him express so many of his feelings about babies before.

"When I look at how happy Ginny and Harry are about that little boy, I realize that I want that. I want that a lot. I want everybody to be overjoyed when we tell them that you are pregnant. I want to take care of you while you take care of our growing child. I want to hold your hand and be there when you give birth. I want everyone to hold it, and see how beautiful it is. I want to watch it grow, and be there when they get their Hogwarts letter, and see how excited they get, like I got excited when I got mine. I want to have a baby with you Hermione. I may be nervous when it happens, and it may take me some time to get used to taking care of it properly, but as long as you want to, then I want to have a baby with you."

Hermione realized that her mouth had been hanging open during that last part of his speech. Ron wanted to have a baby with her. He finally was alright with the baby idea. Hermione would have to thank Ginny and Harry for having James, since she was sure that he was the reason that Ron has finally seen the light. Hermione couldn't be happier at this moment in time.

"Ron, of course, I want to have a baby with you. I may even have multiple babies with you."

Ron laughed. "Let's just start with one first."

"What if we end up having twins…that turn out to be just like Fred and George?"

"Oh lord, on second thought maybe this isn't such a good idea."

Hermione hit his shoulder. "I'm just kidding you prat. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Ron pulled Hermione in for a deep kiss, leaving none of his love for her behind. Looking into her eyes he could tell that they were both ready to start this next chapter of their lives together.

"Let's have a baby." Reaching over to place her wand on the bedside table he told her, "You won't be needing this tonight."

* * *

The next day, George was getting ready to open up the shop. It was going to be a very busy day. Kids were getting ready to go back to school, and Georges shop was on top of their list to visit. He had asked Ron and Angelina to help him in the shop that day because of the amount of customers they would be having. Angelina was a bit grumpy, but at least she was present. Ron was a different story.

"Where do you think my git of a brother is this morning? I know it's early, but the man is an auror for pete's sake, suck it up."

"Honestly George, I'm sure he will be here. He's probably just gotten a late start. They were at the hospital late and probably didn't get to bed at a decent hour."

"Oh, I'm sure he got to the bed just fine, he just didn't get to sleep right away. Randy git. No concerns about being up to help me in the shop, just concerned about shagging Hermione."

"Now George you don't know that." Angelina tried to retort.

"Well, I'm going to go see if he's coming. I'll be back before we open. If I'm not, don't open until I get here. I can't have anyone trampling over you my pregnant lady." George winked at her before apparating out of the shop.

Arriving on the front step of Grimmauld place, George peeked inside the window to see if anyone was moving around. Unfortunately, no movement. Now he had to go inside.

"Hello!" He called down the hallway. He was hardly ever in Grimmauld Place apart from when his family came here during the war while it was used as headquarters. Since his siblings moved in, he wasn't sure what rooms belonged to who. Peeking his head into all of the rooms one at a time, he could find no one. He had peered into a room that seemed to be Harry and Ginny's, and he had also found the room that was intended for when James came home, but still no sign of Ron or Hermione. "Ron, are you here?"

George pushed open another door. "Well good morning sleeping beauties. Time to get up!"

Hermione and Ron abruptly awoke, and Hermione quickly snatched the sheet up to her chest.

"George, don't you knock before entering a room? Also, we have a doorbell you know." Ron chucked a pillow at his older brother.

"I didn't know that I would be walking in on the aftermath of what appears to be the love making fest of the century." George chuckled at the look of embarrassment on Hermione's face, and the redness that was creeping up Ron's neck.

"Would you like to inform me of the reason you have so rudely intruded on us this morning and have thoroughly embarrassed my wife?"

"Well little brother, I wouldn't have had to intrude on you this morning if you would have been on time."

Ron rubbed his eyes. "On time for what?"

"It's the start of back to school season. I asked you ages ago if you would help me at the shop today. You were supposed to be there this morning, and you weren't."

"That's today? I'm sorry George. I forgot what day it was I guess. All of the excitement with James and everything."

"Yeah looks like you guys did a little bit of celebrating." George chucked the pillow back at the pair.

"Alright George, you've had your laugh. Leave us alone so that I can get my clothes on. I'll be right over."

"No, I want you to shower before you arrive. I don't want you working around me and my customers still covered in last night's sex sweat. But be quick about it will you." With that, George went back outside to apparate back to the shop.

"Well." Hermione started. "That was embarrassing."

"It's just George, he thinks it's funny. Nothing to be embarrassed about. It isn't like my dad walked in on us."

"I just don't want him to think you shirked your responsibilities cause you were busy with me all night."

"Trust me Hermione, he doesn't think that. He's just having a laugh. People have sex, and he knows that. Obviously he has sex. He knows that we have sex. It's nothing to be embarrassed about love."

"I know. You should go get a shower so that you can get over to the shop."

Ron reached over to give her a good morning kiss. "Alright. I'll miss you today. You could come by the shop for a while and help out if you get bored on your day off."

Hermione contemplated the idea. "Hmm, sounds tempting but no thanks. If you guys really do need help, then I can come, but I'm sure I can find other things to do to occupy my time."

"well the offer will still stand all day." He kissed her once more and then noticed that they were both still unclothed after falling asleep late last night after a few rounds of their love making. "You look so beautiful this morning love."

"could it have anything to do with the fact that I am naked?" She laughed.

"Oh I always think that you look beautiful, but you naked is absolutely stunning." Ron started to place kisses along her neck. Hermione knew what he was trying to do to her.

"Ron, as much as I would love to have morning sex with you, I know that you have to go to the shop. George needs your help."

"You need my help too. See, you can't make a baby by yourself. You need my assistance."

"Well you are right about that. I suppose a quick one wont hurt."

"A quickie? Not exactly my favorite way to do things, but I guess I'll take what I can get."

* * *

The busiest day of the year for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was finally over. George couldn't be more elated about how sales were going. Since the war was now over, people weren't afraid to leave their homes and Diagon Alley saw more visitors than ever. The shop was so crowded that it was difficult to move around, and the shelves constantly needed restocked. So here they all were, 30 minutes after close, restocking the shelves one final time.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many people in the store at one time before." Ron was restocking the supply of sick toffees. "I got elbowed and ran into more times than I can count.

"Me too little brother. That's why I stuck Angelina behind the counter all day. Too dangerous out on the floor." George stood beside Angelina at the counter as she was counting the money in the drawers.

"Thanks George. Usually I would say that I don't need protecting, but in this case I agree with you. Did you see some of those kids? They were frightening." Angelina gave a tiny shiver.

"I sure hope our kid doesn't turn out like that. Little heathens with no manners that's what they were." George shook his head.

"Oh there is no way our kid will be that way. I'm going to teach them manners, and to be respectful of others. Those kids in here today acted like they had never even heard of those concepts."

Ron finished stocking his shelf and walked towards them. "You are going to have to work really hard Angelina. Your kids are going to have half of Georges DNA. Think of all of the trouble Fred and George got into at Hogwarts. I mean, you were there most of the time during their antics, you remember. You had better hope that your genes prevail over George's."

George faked shock. "Why, little brother I am hurt. Sincerely offended by that statement. My child will be awesome, no matter whose genes prevail. Although if I'm being honest with myself, I would like it if the weasley genes come out on top. It would be almost like Fred reincarnated, yeah?"

"I suppose so in a way. A little creepy when you put it like that though. Don't you want the kid to be his or her own person? To not have to live up to the expectations to be like their late uncle. It almost isn't fair to put that much pressure on an unborn child."

George sighed. "You're right Ron. I shouldn't have said that stuff. My child is going to be whoever they are going to be and that's that. I just miss Fred, wish he were here you know? Feels weird to be having a kid and he not be here to witness it happening. Who knows, if he were here maybe he would be having kids of his own."

"Yeah, maybe he would. But you know, George, Fred died so that YOU could have that chance. So that we could all have a chance to have kids and to give those kids a life where they don't have to worry about the things we had to worry about. I think that he would want you to be happy, and he would want you to be the best dad you could be. If you just think about how sad you are, you miss out on the good things in life, and that's an insult to Fred's memory."

"When did you get so wise little brother? I thought you were supposed to be the one with the thick skull who had the emotional range of a teaspoon?"

"Well when you are with someone like Hermione for as long as I have been, you start to see the light." Ron punched his brother lightly on the shoulder. "Speaking of Hermione, you mind if I head out? I would like to get back to her if you catch my drift. The shelves are stocked and I swept the back room."

"Yeah yeah, go ahead you randy git. Would have thought you would have gotten enough last night." George laughed and shook his head at his brother.

Ron looked back at his brother. "Thank you, Ron, for helping out today. That's what you should be saying to me."

"I said I would pay you if you wanted." George said as he watched Ron walk to pick up his jacket.

"Nah, save it. You're having a kid, you need it more than me. Trust me, keep it."

" Alright Ron. See you soon. Have a good time with your sex kitten." George snickered.

Ron yelled back across the room. "Hey, that's my wife you are talking about ya wanker."

He threw a box off the shelf at George as he disapperated.

After he left George turned back to Angelina. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that's he's trying to have kids himself."

Angelina kept quiet and just shrugged.

* * *

So let me know if you want me to keep going with this story. I have more time to write now, so I thought I would come back to this story that was unfinished.


	11. I Hear That Babies Aren't For Everyone

Hello again everyone. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

3 months later

Ron and Hermione flooed to his parent's house for their usual Sunday dinner. Walking through the living room they saw Victoire and Teddy playing on the floor. Reaching the kitchen Ron observed his mother at the sink, rinsing off something he couldn't see. Hermione said that she was going to go outside and say hello to Harry and Ginny, who she could see were sitting on the porch. Ron gave her a quick kiss and watched her walk out of the door.

"Hey mom. How are you?"

"Hello Ron dear. I'm just fine." Mrs. Weasley put down the utensils in the sink and went to hug her youngest son. "How are you and Hermione doing?"

"We are fine mum. Just fine. Sorry we couldn't make it last week to dinner but Hermione wanted to visit her father for his birthday."

"Oh that's perfectly alright Ron. Where is Hermione? Did she come in with you?"

"Oh yeah she saw Ginny and Harry on the porch and of course had to go see James ASAP." Ron laughed.

"She sure does love that little boy. Spoils him more than I do."

"Yeah she does. Say mom, are Fleur and Bill here?"

"Not yet dear."

"Oh, I just saw Victoire in the living room and assumed they were around somewhere."

"No Bill dropped Victoire off earlier. He said he and Fleur had something they needed to do and they would be over for dinner and would pick her up then. Are they doing okay in there, her and Teddy? I haven't checked on them for some time."

"Oh yeah. They are fine. You know those two, they get along great." Ron picked up a cookie from the counter.

"Ronald, those are for after dinner." Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Go into the living room and check on those two kids for me will you. And finish that cookie before you do, I don't want them thinking they can get one before dinner."

Ron shoved the entire cookie into his mouth and entered the living room.

"Hey Teddy, Victoire, what are you doing?"

"I'm teaching Victoire how to play exploding snap."

"Exploding snap? You guys are a little young to be playing that don't you think? Who taught you how to play that?"

Teddy turned to him. "Uncle George."

"I should have known. Well Teddy, that game is sort of dangerous. You guys are sort of young to play that. Maybe in a few years you can teach Victoire how to play. Right now though how about you just keep that game to yourself alright?"

"Alright Uncle Ron. I will." Teddy started to clean up the game. "Hey, why weren't you here last week?"

"Aunt Hermione and I went to visit her dad for his birthday. She's out on the porch with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry."

"I'm going to go say hi to her." Teddy said as he took off for the back door.

Ron shook his head and turned to the little girl sitting on the floor.

"Hey Victoire." Ron sat next to her on the floor.

"Hi Uncle Ron. Guess what."

"What?"

"I missed you last week. I brought my new doll with me and I wanted you to see her, but you weren't here."

"Well Vic, why don't you bring her next week and I can see her then."

"Okay, I'll bring her. I should have brought her today but daddy brought me over real early when I was sleeping and he forgot her."

"What are mommy and daddy doing today?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Adult stuff I guess." Victoire pulled at her hair.

"Um, what do you mean adult stuff?" Ron was shocked.

"You know, probably getting groceries, and cleaning the kitchen. Stuff like that."

"Oh! That kind of adult stuff." Ron laughed. "Yeah, probably."

"Hey Uncle Ron, can I tell you something?"

"Sure thing sweetheart. You can tell me anything."

Victoire got up from the floor and climbed into Ron's lap. "Do you think Mommy and Daddy are bored with me?"

"Why would they be bored with you?"

"I heard them say something the other day. Something about a new baby. Maybe they want to have a new one because I'm getting too old and they are bored with me. Like when you get a new broomstick because you want the newer one instead of the older one."

"Well Victoire, people don't have new babies because they want to replace an older child. People have new babies because they want their children to have siblings, and they want to have more kids to love. If your mommy and daddy do want to have a new baby, that doesn't mean it's because they don't love you anymore." Ron gave her a quick squeeze. "Did mommy and daddy say they were having a new baby?"

"Well I don't know if they said they were having a new baby or if they were talking about how they wanted to have a new baby. All I heard was talking about a new baby."

"Oh okay. Well let's keep this between us okay. If mommy and daddy aren't having a baby right now then we shouldn't say anything to anyone else."

"Okay. I won't say anything. Uncle Ron, I have a question."

Ron quickly thought to himself 'Please don't ask where babies come from…Please don't ask where babies come from'. Fortunately the question was not that.

"Well, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry have James, Aunt Angelina is having a baby soon, mommy and daddy have me and are thinking of having another baby. Are you going to have a baby anytime soon? With Aunt Hermione? Or do you not want to have a baby? I hear that they aren't for everyone."

Ron chuckled at her last statement. "Well you see sweetheart, that's a tough question."

"No it's not. It's easy."

"Of course I want to have a baby Victoire, and so does aunt Hermione." Ron didn't want to share with her that they had been trying to have a baby for 3 months now. She was just a little girl, he didn't need to explain how they were trying.

"So why don't you have one?"

"Well, it's not easy Victoire. I've been pretty nervous to have a baby."

"Nervous? Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Daddy says that's how you learn."

"Your dad is correct. There are a few reasons why I'm nervous. First of all, babies are fragile. You saw how little James was when he was born. I'm always worried that I'm going to hurt them or that when I'm holding them I'm going to drop them."

"Uncle Ron, when I was little like James did you hold me?"

"Well yeah."

"And you didn't drop me did you?"

"No I didn't drop you. Although I was scared out of my mind. Your dad was so proud he was giving you to everyone and he just put you into my arms and I was so not ready."

"Well my daddy loves me, and he always worries about me. He wouldn't have let you hold me if he thought you were going to drop me, right?"

"No he wouldn't have. It's not just dropping babies though that scares me. Babies grow up into toddlers and then grade school age, and teenagers, don't even get me started about my worry about the teenage years."

"You lost me Uncle Ron, I've never met a teenager."

" I know dear. I've never been the best with words though. You know I'm not sure I know how to talk to kids, how to teach them right from wrong."

"You've been talking to me for the last 10 minutes."

"Yeah I guess you are right. I suppose it's just my own insecurities that make me so nervous about having my own children. As long as my kids turn out like you Victoire then I should have no problem right?"

"Right Uncle Ron. You will make a great daddy. You've had lots of practice with me right? You've taught me lots of things already and I'm only 4!"

"You're the best niece I've ever had Victoire. You are wise beyond your years."

"Thanks Uncle Ron. I think so too." She smiled up at him. "When you and Aunt Hermione decide to have a baby, you let me know. I'll help you out so that you aren't so scared, okay?"

"Okay Vic. And when your mommy and daddy decide to have another baby you let me know, and I'll help you out with anything you need help with."

"Deal. Let's shake on it."

They shook hands with each other and Victoire got up off of Ron's lap. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug and left the living room.

"I can't believe a 4 year old just gave me advice on babies." Ron said to an empty room.

"I thought she had a few good points if you ask me."

Ron looked up to see Hermione coming into the room and sit on the couch near him.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Not too much, but enough to know that that little girl must be lying about her age. She can't be only four years old."

Ron laughed. "I know what you mean, but unfortunately we know it's true. We were there for the birth."

Hermione laughed along with him. "Harry and Ginny are outside with James. They were asking where you were. You should go see them."

"I will here in a minute. I'm just taking in the advice I just received. Did you hear the part where Victoire said Bill and Fleur were talking about possibly having another baby?"

"I heard something like that at the end but I didn't know they were actually talking about having one."

"Victoire thinks her parents are going to replace her like an old broomstick."

"That's absurd. Victoire is going to hold a special place in all of our hearts forever. She was the first grandchild. Well unless you include Teddy. But I don't want to include Teddy because that would make him and Victoire like cousins, and they can't be if they are going to end up together some day."

"Are you playing matchmaker for a 4 and 7 year old? Don't you think he's more of an older brother figure anyway?"

"I don't think so Ron. Of course they are too young to know about any of that stuff now, but I can bet when they get to Hogwarts, they are going to start realizing feelings for each other."

"I think it's a little early to be thinking about their futures at the moment. Let's just worry about our own futures."

Hermione sighed. "About that. I didn't get a chance to tell you before we left today. I started this morning. So we can cross this month off on the calendar."

"Oh, well it's alright dear. We will just try again next month. No worries."

"Yeah, sure. No worries. You probably shouldn't keep Harry and Ginny waiting. I told them I would send you out."

"Alright. I'll go now. Come and get me when dinner's ready?" Ron stood up with Hermione.

"Of course Ron."

Ron gave her a quick kiss and then made to leave the living room. When he reached the doorway he turned his head back around to look at her. "Hermione. I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes Ron. I know. I love you too.

* * *

"Hey mate." Ron said as he approached his best friend on the porch, giving him a slap on the back. He turned to his sister. "Hey Gin. How are you doing? Haven't talked to you much these last few days."

"I'm fine Ron. We live in the same house, you should know how I'm doing."

"It's a big house, sis. I hardly ever see you now that you have a little mini Harry to smother. I'm sorry, I mean to look after."

"You are so funny Ronald. Hey Harry, did I ever tell you about those footie pajamas that ron used to wear? I think I have a picture somewhere if you want to see."

"Oi! I wore those when I was little. Sue me."

"You were still wearing them the summer before you went to Hogwarts."

"I was not! Harry you can't let her talk to me this way. Who are you going to believe, your wife or your best mate?"

Harry did not want to be put into the middle of an argument. Even if it was a petty argument that meant nothing. So he needed a diversion.

"Hey Ron! Have you seen this cute face James makes when you tickle his feet? It's real cute. Here, I'll hold him and you tickle."

"Um that's okay mate. No need. However, you need to know that I wore those because they were comfy and it was at a time when mom was behind on the laundry and my usual pajamas were dirty."

"Okay Ron. How about you hold and I tickle?" Harry handed James to him. "Here, look." Harry proceeded to tickle James' feet. James made a face while he giggled.

"Oh, well that is rather adorable. Hey James, you want to show Aunt Hermione that face?"

"Oh she's already seen it, she was out here earlier." Ginny interjected. "She seems a little off. Is everything okay with you two?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Nothing's going on. At least I don't think anything is. She's on that thing that girls get every month though, so she probably just isn't feeling the greatest."

"Did not need to know that, Ron." Harry made a disgusted face.

"Oh, okay. Well can I see my son back? I'm going to go feed him before mom calls for dinner." Ginny reached out for James and Ron handed him back to her and she walked into the house.

"So mate. How is fatherhood treating you?" Ron asked Harry as they sat on the chairs on the porch.

"It's been great. I love that little guy. Of course I'll be real excited when he gets to be a little older and I can have conversations with him. Oh and when he's potty trained. I'm really looking forward to that. I've already changed more dirty diapers than I ever wanted to."

Ron and Harry shared a good laugh at that. Harry looked out into the yard and noticed Teddy and Victoire playing tag. "Hey Teddy!" Harry called out to the 7 year-old boy. "Be easy okay, you're bigger than her."

"Hermione thinks that those two are going to end up together someday." Ron looked at Harry. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. I could see it. If that's what they want, then I'll support them. I think it's way too early to worry about anything like that though."

"I agree. I told her that we should worry about our own futures before we worry about Teddy and Victoire's."

"So Ron. What is in your future? Any kids in your plans yet?"

"Look, you're my best mate, so I can tell you anything. However, I don't want this broadcasted to the rest of my family. Not my mom, not my brothers, not even Ginny right now. I know she's your wife, but you're mine and Hermione's best friend. If I ask for your privacy in this, I need to know that you are going to honor that."

"Sure Ron. I promise to keep it to myself. What's going on?"

"Alright. Hermione and I do want to have kids. We've talked about it, and decided to start trying."

"That's great Ron. I thought you were apprehensive about having kids, what made you decide to go for it?"

"Well what really convinced me is that moment in the hospital when I was holding James, and he looked at me and we had that silent conversation. That was special. But I got to thinking in those moments that you all are having kids now, and if Hermione and I wait, they will all be older than our kids. I want my kids to have cousins close in age so they can play and hang out and go to Hogwarts together. Also, you all come to Sunday dinners with your kids or your pregnant wives, and I realize how happy you all are. Not that Hermione and I aren't happy, but we want that happiness that we see in you guys. And last, I want something that is a piece of me and a piece of Hermione. A little person that has my hair color, but the curliness of Hermione's. Someone who is great at quidditch but who is super smart. Someone that we can call our child, instead of our niece or nephew. Not that we don't love all of them."

"I completely understand Ron. Why don't you want anyone to know though?"

"Oh I want it to be a surprise when we tell them that we are having a baby. If I tell them that we are trying, then they are going to be expecting our news."

"When are you guys going to start trying?"

"Well actually we've already started trying. Ever since James was born we haven't been using any preventatives."

"Oh so, when you said Hermione was on that monthly thing…"

"Yeah, it still hasn't happened for us."

"Well Ron, it's only been about 3 months right? That's not exactly a very long time to be trying. A lot of people try for a while before it happens."

"Yeah, I'm not worried. Probably a few more months should do it. I didn't exactly get approval from Hermione to tell you this, so just keep it to yourself would you?"

"Oh no problem, mate. I'm excited for you guys to move forward in this."

"Me too. So when it does happen…"

Ron was cut off by the sound of a thud and crying. Both of the men looked out into the yard and saw Victoire lying on the ground. She had fallen on the concrete path that lead through the garden. She was crying and holding her hands out in front of her. Both Harry and Ron had gotten up to see what happened.

"What happened Vic?" Ron asked the little girl. She could barely speak through her cries.

"Teddy was chasing me, and I fell."

Ron looked at her. She had scraped her knees and both hands when she tried to catch herself in the fall. Picking her up off of the ground he cradled her in his arms and moved to take her inside.

"Let's go inside and clean you up okay? You're alright, sweetheart."

Meanwhile Harry looked down to Teddy.

"What happened Ted?"

"Victoire and I were playing tag. I was chasing her. She must have tripped on the uneven crack in the pathway. I didn't push her, I swear! It was an accident. I would never do that."

"I believe you Teddy. Let's go inside okay? No more playing outside for right now."

Back inside Ron was bringing Victoire into the bathroom to clean her up.

"Okay Vic, I know it hurts but it will stop hurting in a few minutes alright?" Ron sat her on the counter and reached into the medicine cabinet for some bandages and cleansing solution. "Okay which should I clean first, hands or knees?"

Victoire reached her little hands out to Ron as she sniffled.

"Hands it is. Alright this might sting a little but it's going to make it all better okay?" Ron pressed the towel with the solution onto one of Victoire's hands. Naturally she let out a yell.

Hermione appeared at the bathroom door. "What happened?"

"Teddy was chasing her in tag and she tripped and fell. Scraped herself up pretty good didn't you Vic?"

Victoire sniffled again. "Yeah" She squealed again as Ron pressed the towel to her other hand. "I want mommy."

Hermione disappeared from the doorway.

Ron pushed some of Victoire's blond hair back from her eyes. "Well Victoire you know they aren't here just yet. I'm taking good care of you though right?"

"Yeah, you are. It just hurts a lot."

"I know sweetheart." Ron started to bandage her hands up and moved on to her knees. "These things happen when you are a kid. You fall down, but you have to remember to get right back up? You are probably going to fall down a lot in life, but as long as you get back up, life can't keep you down. You understand?"

"Sort of."

Hermione reappeared in the bathroom while Ron was bandaging Victoire's knees.

"Hey Victoire, I brought you something from the kitchen. Don't tell Grandma Molly that I gave it to you because she says they are for after dinner." Hermione showed her a cookie.

"Thanks Aunt Hermione. I love chocolate chip cookies!"

"Victoire!" Teddy called down the hallway as he ran to the bathroom. "I'm sorry Vic, I shouldn't have been chasing you so fast. Hey I want a cookie!" Teddy shouted as he saw the cookie Victoire was holding.

"Ted. You can have a cookie after dinner." Ron turned to Teddy and kneeled down to his level. "Hermione gave her one to make her feel better alright? Don't be upset. She's a little girl who hurt her hands and knees; don't you think you should do something to make her feel better? Especially since you were the one chasing her?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Teddy went to help Victoire off of the counter. "Come on Victoire. Let's go into the living room. I'll read you your favorite story."

"Okay" She hopped off of the counter with Teddy's help. "Here you go Teddy." Victoire broke her cookie in half and handed him one of the pieces.

"Are you sure Vic? It's your cookie."

"I want to share it with you."

"Thanks."

With that Hermione and Ron watched the two kids run out of the bathroom. They couldn't believe those two and the great friendship they had.

"Wow." Hermione said. "They sure are good kids."

"Yeah the best. Hope ours turn out that great don't you?"

"Well if you handle our kids the way you just handled Victoire and Teddy, they are sure to turn out just fine."

* * *

2 weeks later at another Sunday dinner at the Burrow, nearly everyone was in attendance. All of the Weasleys and their significant others, Andromeda, and even Charlie had come in for the weekend from Romania.

It was going to be tough to fit all of those guests at the table for the meal. Mrs. Weasley had enlarged the table as much as it could with still being able to fit in the room, but it would still be a tight squeeze. You had…

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley

Bill, Fleur and Victoire

Charlie, who had brought a "friend" with him that night

Percy and Audrey

George and a 6 month pregnant Angelina

Ron and Hermione

Harry, Ginny, and James

Andromeda and Teddy

That was 18 people if she counted right. And she had cooked up a mountain of food for the occasion.

Before dinner most everyone was out on the porch, since to have all of them inside while Mrs. Weasley was getting the table ready was too crowded. Hermione and Fleur were inside helping cook and set the table, while Bill was in the shed with Mr. Weasley. They were all having a drink and sharing stories when Victoire came up to Ron.

"Uncle Ron. Come with me." She said to him.

"Well where are we going?" He asked.

"I just want you to come out into the garden with me for a minute. Please."

"Okay sure." He set his drink down. "I'll be back in a few everyone. The little lady would like a word."

Victoire took his hand and led him out into the garden where it was more private.

"What did you need Vic?" He asked her.

"Mommy and Daddy are having a baby. You told me to tell you if I found out. They told me a few days ago. They said not to say anything until they told everyone tonight at dinner, but I wanted to let you know."

"Oh, so they for sure are having a baby huh?"

"Yep. They showed me one of those moving picture things of the baby. Although I can't really tell what it is. It looks like a lot of lines to me. But they told me it was a picture of the baby in mommy's belly."

"How are you feeling about having a new baby around?"

"I'm not sure. I like it. It will be fun to have someone to play with and stuff, but then again a baby is going to be mommy and daddy's new favorite thing. I'll be number two."

He reached over to a flower and plucked it from its stem. It was purple, though he wasn't sure what kind. He never paid much attention to flowers. He placed the flower gently behind Victoire's right ear.

"You remember what we talked about the other week? About how even though mommy and daddy may be having another child, that doesn't make you any less important or special to them. They love you just the same. You are their first child, and that is something special. Nothing could ever replace you, and they would never want to. They just want to add to the joy that they already have."

"Yeah. I guess."

"You know Vic, babies are a lot of work and mommy and daddy could probably use some help when the baby gets here. As the big sister you can do a lot. I'm sure that they would love that. And as the big sister you have responsibility to teach your little brother or sister everything they need to know about life."

Victoire's eyes became wide. "Everything? I don't know everything."

"Well not everything exactly, but a lot of things. You can help teach them how to tie their shoes, or how to color a picture. All of the important stuff for kids."

"Yeah, you're right. That would be cool to do. Thanks Uncle Ron. We should go back now. I'm hungry."

"You took the words out of my mouth Vic."

* * *

Ron poked his head into the kitchen where Hermione was finishing placing the last of the things on the table. Everyone was starting to filter inside for dinner and he needed to get her attention before they sat down to eat.

"Hey, Hermione. Can I see you for a second in the living room?"

She looked up from across the room. "Can't it wait until later Ron? Dinner's ready, we are about to eat. I figure you would be real excited to get to the food."

"I really need to speak with you, before we sit down to eat. If that's alright?"

Hermione looked at him again and saw a look in his eyes that meant he was serious. It was almost a pleading look. She excused herself to Mrs. Weasley and followed Ron into the empty living room.

"What is so important Ron that it can't wait until later?" She asked him as he sat her down on the couch.

"Listen, I just wanted to tell you something that is probably going to be announced at dinner tonight at the table, and I wanted you to hear it before then so that you are prepared."

"Alright. Shoot."

"Okay then. Hermione, Fleur is pregnant. She and Bill are going to be having another baby."

"How do you know, did Bill tell you?"

"No. Victoire told me. Fleur and Bill showed her the sonogram the other day."

"Well Ron, that's great news. Why would you want to tell me before they announce it at dinner?" She asked.

"I know that it's been sort of tough on you to have been trying these last few months and still not getting anywhere. I just didn't want you to be upset that Fleur was pregnant again, when we've been trying to get pregnant with no luck."

"Ron that's sweet of you. Sure I wish it were me, but I'm still happy for them. Of course it makes me a little sad not to have gotten pregnant yet, but it's only been 3 and a half months right?"

"Right." Ron agreed. "And I have that potent Weasley sperm, so it's bound to happen any time now." They chuckled at Ron's comment.

"Let's go to the table, they've probably started passing around the food. You know Angelina can't wait for us since she got pregnant." Hermione stood up with Ron and headed into the kitchen to take their place at the table.

"Oh nice of you two to join us." George harped at them.

"Sod off George, we were having a private conversation. It wasn't going to take long. You can wait 5 minutes to start eating." Ron argued back.

"I can, but some of us cant." George tilted his head slightly towards Angelina.

"Enough you guys." Mrs. Weasley scolded. "You two still argue as if you were teenagers."

Bill stood up from his seat. "Before we all start eating, Fleur and I have an announcement." Fleur stood up from her seat as well and Bill put his arm around her. "We found out a few weeks ago and we want you all to know that we are going to be having another baby!"

There were cheers from every side of the table. Congrats were shouted, and bets were made on boy or girl. Once the chatter had reduced to a dull roar, Mr. Weasley stated that with that news they should all dig in to their delicious meal. Before a fork or knife hit a plate, Percy stood.

"Um well, as long as everyone is making announcements. Audrey and I have one as well."

Percy wasn't one to make announcements. Most of what went on in his life was work at the ministry. It was very odd for him to interrupt Sunday dinner with news about his life.

"We are also going to be having a baby!"

More cheers and congrats were strewn across the table. Ron looked over at Hermione. She was quiet, not having said anything after Percy's news. She did have a smile on her face, although Ron could tell it was strained. Ron wanted to say something to her, or give her a hug at least, but he knew that he couldn't because they were keeping things a secret that they were trying and he couldn't have his family see her heartache.

Hermione didn't know how to take the second announcement of the night. She was prepared for the first pregnancy news, since Ron had shared that with her before arriving at the table. However, this second news was quite a shock to everyone. She knew she should be happy for all involved, and she was deep down. She was excited that she would be getting two more nieces or nephews, and was excited that their extended family was getting larger. However, as she looked around the table it hit her. Everyone there, with the exception of Charlie who had yet to have a steady girlfriend, had a child or was expecting a child. She thought back to what Ron had said earlier about "Potent Weasley Sperm." It was clearly true, the Weasley family had no troubles with reproducing. Ron should therefore be able to get Hermione pregnant rather quickly. If nothing was wrong with Ron, then it had to be her.

Hermione started to breath a bit heavier. "It's me." She said under her breath.

"What Hermione? Couldn't hear you." Ron looked over at her. She looked around the table. Everyone was eating and was chatting away with the people next to them.

"Oh, it's nothing."

But Hermione was worried that it was indeed something.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought!


	12. The Witch's Curse

Here is the next chapter of this story. I didn't have much of a chance to proofread this chapter, so if anything is significantly wrong (spelling errors, errors with the story line,etc.) then let me know and I can fix it and re-upload it. I just finished it late in the evening and wanted you guys to have it asap. Enjoy!

* * *

A little over 2 months later-

Hermione sighed as she left her bathroom. Thankfully Ron had already left the house to go to work for the day so she was able to shed a few tears without him seeing her fall apart. It had started again. Her period. Just as it had started every month right on time.

The worst part was telling Ron when he came home from work that it didn't happen this month. Just like it hadn't happened in the last 5 months. He tried to stay positive, and she knew it was for her sake, but she knew that inside he was upset that it hadn't happened either.

Having to hear that both Audrey and Fleur were pregnant at that dinner over two months ago had really broken her spirits. Not to mention now that Angelina was due in a few weeks there would be a new baby around that everyone would be gushing over. A baby that wasn't hers. She knew that she was being a little silly, but she couldn't help but be reminded all of the time that she had yet to be pregnant. That made her think that something had to be wrong.

She had a theory. Hermione was smart and when she thought there was a problem she was going to find out why. She wracked her brains and read books until she had a solid theory as to why she had yet to get pregnant. The answer in her mind that she had yet to reveal to anyone scared her more than anything.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione had thought about things in her past that could bring this about. She went through her family's medical history, her childhood, and then she came upon thinking about more recent events. The war, where she and her friends had endured great physical hardships. She had been tortured with a curse that she was sure could have dangerous side effects. However, she had yet to endure any of those side effects that she knew were most common. She had a few aftershocks in the following days, but her mind didn't seem affected and she was able to physically function normally be herself so she didn't think there was any reason to worry.

She however, grabbed a book on curses and started reading. She looked up the Cruciatus curse and read as much as she could. She came across one part that she hadn't ever heard about before. "Effects on women who have had the curse placed upon them." It was an eye opening read because as Hermione read she learned that the curse could damage the reproductive organs and therefore make it difficult or impossible to conceive a child. When Hermione had read that she instantly realized why she had been having trouble conceiving. Of course she couldn't be sure unless she had talked to a medical professional, but she was pretty certain.

So today she was going to travel to St. Mungos to speak to a healer. Her department was having an off day today, so she wouldn't have to call off from work. That also meant that Ron wouldn't be suspicious when she didn't show up to lunch. He thought she was just going to be home all day.

So Hermione gathered up her purse and headed out into the rain for St Mungos.

* * *

"Well Mrs. Weasley what brings you in today? It says on your notes that you made an appointment to talk about conception, are you planning on having a baby sometime soon?"

Hermione nervously fiddled in her chair. The doctor that she was seeing today was one that she had seen before. Many times in fact. She was the doctor who had seen all three of the trio a few days after the battle was over. She made sure that they were getting back to full health after that long time on the run. Luckily she had already known about the curse that Hermione had endured, so it should be easier for Hermione to talk about.

"Well actually, Dr. Holt, Ron and I have been trying for about six months now. We haven't exactly had any luck."

"I see. Have your periods been regular?"

"Yeah. They are exactly when they should be."

"Well Hermione, there are many reasons why you might not be pregnant as of yet. You might not be having intercourse around the time you ovulate, or sometimes stress could cause you to not ovulate, or maybe…"

"Dr. Holt." Hermione held up her hand to stop her from talking. "I actually came to talk about something very specific. I had a theory as to why I haven't gotten pregnant yet, and I just need you to check it out for me."

"Okay, well what is your theory?"

"You remember when we came in here to get checked out by you after the battle, and we had discussed everything that I went through and we had talked about how I had been cursed?"

Dr Holt nodded. "The Cruciatus curse, I remember."

"I read that women who undergo that curse for prolonged periods of time can suffer damage to their reproductive organs. I was just wondering if maybe you thought that is what is happening to me."

"Well dear, that's definitely a possibility. I would like to rule out any other possibility first before we make any sort of conclusion on that. It's not very common, but it can happen. I don't want to worry you about that if that's not the case. It could be something a bit simpler. Let's run a few tests today and we can go from there alright? Shall we get started?"

"Okay then." Hermione half smiled at the doctor. These tests could give her good news, or they could give her the news that she feared.

* * *

"So Mrs. Weasley, when I look at the test results I don't see anything right away that would have anything to do with you not being able to get pregnant. It may not be anything specific, you know not all women get pregnant right away."

Hermione sighed. "Not all women have a Weasley as a husband. Weasley's have never had a problem getting their wives pregnant."

"I understand your frustrations, Hermione. I promise you that I will look more into these test results and see if I can find an answer for you. I'll give you a call in a few days and let you know if I have found anything. For now though, try not to worry too much about it alright?" Dr. Holt put her hand on Hermione's knee.

"Alright. Thank you for your time Dr. Holt. I really appreciate it."

As Hermione left the office she headed for the lobby elevators. She wished she could have heard better news. On the one hand, she would have liked a concrete reason as to why she wasn't able to get pregnant, but on the other hand at least the doctor didn't see anything wrong today. She wasn't sure how to feel about her visit.

Stepping into the elevator there were already a few people inside. The lady next to the buttons spoke to her.

"What floor miss? The lobby as well?"

"Oh no. Number 3 please."

She didn't know exactly why she wanted to go and visit that floor. She knew that it would only cause her some pain, but she gave into temptation anyways. As she stepped off of the elevator onto the 3rd floor, she turned to the right wing and walked all of the way down the hall to the large window. Looking inside, she could see all of the little newborns that had been recently brought into this world.

Little tiny infants with ten fingers and ten toes, and with eyes wide with amazement as they stare up at the ceiling. Two nurses were in the room with them, moving along to each bassinet marking things down on their charts. Occasionally one would cry out and the nurse would go to them to calm them down before they startled all of the rest of the babies, most of which were sleeping.

They were all so adorable, and so small. Hermione wondered if her children would be that beautiful. Then she started to wonder if she would ever have kids at all. She had always been confident she would, but after half a year of trying and not succeeding it was starting to shake her confidence.

"Hermione?"

She turned around as someone called her name. Someone with a very feminine voice with a French accent. Fleur waved at her from down the hall.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Fleur asked.

"Um, Fleur. Hello." Hermione didn't know what to say. "Is everything okay with you?"

"Oh yes. I just had a checkup. Everything is going very well."

Hermione looked around the hall. "Is Bill here?" She asked nervously. She didn't want Bill to see here her because word might get out to Ron. And she didn't really want any of the family to find out about her appointment.

"Oh no, dear. Bill couldn't leave work today. It's alright though, it's still early, not much to see yet at 4 months."

"Yeah, right."

"Hermione, is everything okay? Why are you here?" Fleur gasped. "Oh my goodness! Are you pregnant? Oh this is magnificent!"

"Fleur, no. I'm not pregnant. Trust me, I'm really not pregnant."

"Oh I just thought maybe you were. What else would you be doing on this floor?"

Hermione debated in her head for the 5 seconds that passed after Fleur spoke to her, whether or not to let the woman in on what was going on. But in those 5 seconds, Hermione realized that Fleur might be the only one who could understand. She was there after Malfoy Manor. She helped to heal Hermione after the curse had been placed upon her. There was no one but Fleur who she could talk to.

"Well Fleur, I'm here on this floor because I was just stopping by after my appointment upstairs with my doctor. I made an appointment because Ron and I have been trying to get pregnant for about 6 months now, with no luck. At first I didn't think too much of it, you know sometimes women don't get pregnant right away. But Ron's a Weasley, and they have no trouble with that."

Fleur laughed. "Oh I know that too well."

"So I decided to make an appointment to find out what the problem was. I did a bit of research and I have a theory as to why I'm having so much trouble. You remember back to the war, when we showed up at Shell Cottage? You remember what happened to me? That's my theory."

"Oh dear Hermione. That can't be true, it just can't."

"Fleur, you know how bad it was. I'm lucky I still have my mind and my motor skills. I was stupid thinking I was getting off scot free. Of course there was a side effect, I just couldn't see it yet."

"Well what did your doctor say?"

"She said that she didn't see anything else that was wrong, so it's possible the curse is the reason. She's going to look further into the tests for me and give me a call."

"Hermione, we will figure something out. These doctors, they are wizards for pete's sake. I'm sure that they have something that can help you. You just can't let it get to you. Be stronger than this."

"It's just tough to see the rest of the family all happy when Ron and I aren't. You guys all have kids, or are pregnant. I mean, look at you, you have a daughter and are pregnant again. I can't even have one."

"You will, Hermione. I am sure of it. It will happen one way or another. But you must keep trying and you must do what the doctor tells you. I'm sure they can help."

Hermione sighed and turned from Fleur to look back at the infants beyond the window. "What if I can't ever have kids? Do you think Ron's going to leave me? I mean he might as well if I'm broken."

"Hermione!" Fleur grasped the younger girl by the shoulders and turned her away from the window to look at her. "Do not talk like that. Listen to me. You are not broken! Ron would never leave you for any reason. He loves you more than anything. Don't you know that?"

Hermione remained silent, so Fleur continued speaking.

"When you came to Shell Cottage during the war, and you were so hurt, Ron was losing it. He was really losing it. He thought he was never going to see you again. He thought he was never going to get the chance to talk to you, hold you, or tell you how he felt. It was clear to anyone that he was so very much in love with you Hermione. You weren't just some girl that he sort of liked, you were the girl who had his heart. He married you because he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. He wouldn't throw that away just because you are having a bit of trouble getting pregnant. You mean more to him than anything."

"Thanks Fleur. I've just been a bit down lately. In my heart I know Ron would never leave me, but you know what happens when your mind starts reeling. I appreciate the pep talk. It feels good to let someone else know about this. However, could you not tell anyone? I don't really want the whole family knowing. If everyone knows then they are just going to look at me with pity, and everyone is going to try to offer up their advice, and I just don't want that. Telling Bill is fine, but you guys can't let it get around. Not even to Ron, I don't want him to know I was here today. He thinks I'm at home."

"Well why do you not want him to know? He knows that you are having troubles, no?"

"He does, of course, I tell him every month when it doesn't happen. He just doesn't know my theory about why it isn't happening. I don't want to worry him if the curse isn't the reason, but if it is the reason I know that he will just feel bad about it. I'm sure he will try to say it was his fault that he couldn't save me in time, which we both know is completely ridiculous. I'm just going to wait until I get the call from the doctor confirming the reason and then I'll have to find the best time to tell him."

"If there is anything I can do for you Hermione, you know I would be happy to do it. Even if you just need someone to talk to, you can always come to me."

"Thanks Fleur. That's very kind of you. I must get home though, Ron will be coming in from work soon."

"Alright Hermione. Take care dear. I'll see you Sunday at dinner."

After the two girls parted ways, Hermione left the hospital to go back to Grimmauld Place. Walking into the living room of the large home she spotted her husband Ron sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper.

"There you are! Wondering where you had gone off to." Ron looked up from his paper to look at her.

Hermione didn't expect him to be home. She looked at the large clock above the fireplace to check the time. She was sure she was home before he was supposed to be. "Ron, you are home early."

"Well I got a lot of my work done early today. Had a meeting that was cancelled, so I thought that I would come home early. I knew that you were home all by yourself today. Thought you might be a bit lonely. Wanted to come and surprise you, but you weren't home."

"Um, yeah, I went out. I stopped by to see Ginny." Hermione lied. "You know ever since she and Harry moved into that new flat across town we haven't been seeing as much of each other. I miss seeing her all of the time, and I like to visit with her handsome boy."

"You had better be talking about James."

"Of course, Ron." Hermione laughed. "If I was talking about Harry I would have said handsome _man._"

"Oh that's real funny, Hermione. I told Harry today at work that they should come over for dinner tonight. Figured you wouldn't mind, I'll help."

"Oh sure, Ron. That's fine." Hermione walked over to sit next to him on the sofa. Ron put down the paper. "Hey Ron, I just want you to know that I got my period today. That's six months now that it hasn't happened for us."

"Well dear, I can't tell you that I don't feel a bit sad when it doesn't happen each month, but I know it will someday. Are you getting worried or something?"

"Maybe a little."

"Give it a little more time dear. A few more months maybe, and then we can start to get concerned."

* * *

"Harry, Ginny!"

Hermione greeted the couple as they walked into Grimmauld Place with their young son.

"How are you two doing?" Ginny asked. "I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages."

Ron turned around from his spot at the counter. "I thought you just saw Ginny this afternoon, Hermione."

Ginny looked at Hermione with a confused look on her face. Hermione had to think quickly.

"Oh yeah I did. I stopped by for a little bit." Hermione widened her eyes to Ginny, telling her to play along. Ginny seemed to get the hint.

"Oh yeah. Hermione did come by, but we didn't really get much of a chance to talk. That happens when you have a cute child to distract you."

Hermione looked at Ginny and mouthed 'Thank You'.

"Well Ron and I have dinner almost ready if you two want to sit down and get comfortable."

"Sorry we were a bit late guys." Harry sat at the table and placed James in his carrier next to him. "We never get anywhere on time anymore."

"Hey no problem mate." Ron placed the rest of the food on the table. "How about after dinner we play a game of chess for old times sake?"

"Yeah that sounds good. But I haven't played in a while, I might not be very good."

"It never stopped you before."

Hermione took her seat at the table. "Let's stop stomping on Harry's chess playing skills Ron, and enjoy dinner. Let's eat."

After everyone had their dinner, with Ron having two helpings of everything, they all went into the living room. Hermione brought in some cookies for dessert. Before they could all sit down and start chatting they heard a ringing noise.

"Oh that's my cell phone. I'll be right back." Hermione started to walk away.

"Who is calling you on that thing? You don't give that number out much anymore after you started getting a bunch of those reporters calling you." Ron asked.

"Maybe it's my dad or my grandma or someone like that. I'll be right back guys."

After she left, Ron grabbed 3 cookies. After all, Hermione couldn't see him so she couldn't scold him.

"Did you see the report of the Cannons game the other day Ron? That reporter tore the team apart." Harry laughed. "I laughed so hard at some of his analogies."

"Yeah I saw it. They were pretty funny. I feel a bit bad though, I mean, that's my team. I want to root for them even if they are pretty terrible."

"You are the only one in our family who worships them Ron?" Ginny ripped a small piece of cookie from hers and handed it to James to have. "I don't understand why you still like them, they will never get better anytime soon."

"Hey! Dad likes them. He got me into quidditch and the Cannons themselves. He still roots for them, I'll have you know." Ron sunk closer into the sofa. "Speaking of Dad, he wants me to help him clean out the shed this weekend. Harry you care to help? Dad has all of that Muggle junk in the shed, he's probably going to get all sentimental and want to talk about the stuff in there and I don't know much about it. You would probably fare much better with talking about it. What do you say Harry, weekend with me and my old man?"

"Sorry Ron I can't, Ginny and I are going to take James to get some photos taken. You know, new photos of us for around the house and to give your mom."

Ginny groaned. "These photos are going to be the death of me. I was out all day looking for an outfit that I would like to wear for these photos, and I was looking for something new for James too. I swear you think that after all of those hours out at the stores I would be able to find something. To make matters worse, I had to miss my afternoon nap which is crucial these days since James still wakes up at least once in the night."

Ron took a bit of his fourth cookie. "Wait you said you were out all day?"

"Yeah. I would have stayed out later but I had to get James back home when he started getting cranky. I would have left him with Harry and gone back out but he said we were going to meet you two for dinner."

"I thought you said Hermione came over to your house for a bit in the afternoon."

Ginny didn't know how to get out of this one.

"Did she not come over? She couldn't have if Harry was at work and you and James were out shopping." Ron looked at his sister.

"I don't know why she said that she came over to our house Ron, but no she didn't actually come over."

"Why would she tell me she went to your house if she didn't? That's not like her to lie to me. Where is she anyway? I wonder who that was on the phone." Ron got up from the seat on the sofa. "I'm going to go and check on her."

Ron walked down the hallway until he heard Hermione's voice in the distance. She was in the study sitting behind the desk. The door was cracked so Ron stood close and listened in. He could hear Hermione talking to the other person on the line.

"Are you sure there's nothing else that seems wrong?"

There was a pause as the other person spoke.

"You are for certain that it's the Cruciatus curse that is causing this issue?"

Why would Hermione be talking about that situation with someone else. She never even spoke about it with Harry or himself nowadays.

"Alright, well thank you for calling me to let me know Dr. Holt."

Dr. Holt? The doctor who examined them after the war? Why would Hermione be talking to her now? They had already been given a clean bill of health and that was ages ago. Unless Hermione is noticing side effects from the curse, which he knew was possible. She hadn't had any that he knew of, no tremors, no memory issues, so what could she possibly be getting checked out.

"I'll call you tomorrow to schedule an appointment to see you. I'm not sure right now when I can come in, I have to see when Ron is busy. I don't exactly want him knowing why I'm seeing you just yet."

Didn't want him to know about what? What is she seeing Dr. Holt for?

"I understand that, it's just that I know Ron really wants to have a baby, and so do I, and I don't want to see the disappointment on his face anymore when it doesn't happen. Then I think that if he knew the reason why I wasn't getting pregnant was because of the cruciatus curse, he would just feel really horrible…"

Ron didn't stick around to hear the rest. He went back to the living room with his sister and Harry. He really wanted to talk to Hermione right away about what he had heard, but he knew he couldn't just ask the other two people in his living room to leave without an explantion, and he wasn't able to tell them the explanation right now. So he would just have to get through the rest of the night, and talk to Hermione afterwards.

"So Harry, you ready for that game?"

* * *

"Thanks for having us for dinner you two. We would love to stay longer, but we need to get James to bed, and ourselves since we don't always get quality sleep anymore." Ginny hugged her brother before picking up James' carrier.

"Thanks for coming over. Sorry I whooped you at chess three times in a row Harry. You were right, you were rusty." Ron laughed as he slapped his hand on his best friends shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow at work, alright?"

As the two of them left the house, Ron walked into the kitchen where Hermione was finishing cleaning up the table from after dinner.

"Ron, would you mind picking up those napkins and throwing them in the laundry room for me?" Hermione asked as she pushed in a few of the chairs at the table.

"Um, sure." He began gathering the napkins. "Say, Hermione…who was that who called you on your cell phone tonight?"

"Oh, um. It was just my dad."

"Yeah?" Ron obviously knew that was not true. She was hiding the truth from him. "What did he want?"

"Not much. Was just calling to check in."

Ron threw the napkins down on the table a little more harshly than he intended to. "Why are you hiding the truth from me?"

"Ron, what are you talking about?"

"Hermione, I know that you are lying to me, I heard you talking on the phone. You were talking to Dr. Holt. Something about the Cruciatus curse, and babies?"

"I'm sorry, Ron. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"I'm still not certain that I know the whole story, so you can make it up to me by telling me what is going on."

"Okay." She made to sit down at the kitchen table, with Ron taking a seat on the opposite side. "Since we seem to be having a bit of trouble with getting pregnant, I've been doing some thinking. I've been trying to wrack my brains to find out what it could be. I checked my family history, thought about anything that could be the reason, and I remembered that night in Malfoy Manor."

"Hermione."

"No Ron, listen. I knew that was it. The Cruciatus curse, it has many different side effects, and I've been lucky that I still have my memory and that I can still physically function. However, it can cause damage to a women's fertility. I went to see Dr. Holt and she ran some tests. She couldn't see any other reason why I couldn't get pregnant and when she looked further she concluded that I was right. It's a side effect of the curse."

Ron let out a breath that he was holding. "Why didn't you want to tell me? You would rather go through that alone?"

"Whenever we talk about that night, about what happened to me, you get upset. You don't always show it, but I can tell that it makes you uneasy. I know that you carry a lot of guilt about that night. You think that you could have done something to help me, to save me from the torture, but you couldn't. I understand why you feel that way, I would have felt the same had the roles been reversed. I didn't want you to feel bad about this. If I had told you, that's all that would have happened, you would have felt bad."

"I feel bad now. It doesn't matter when you tell me." Ron paused. "You _were_ going to tell me right?"

"Eventually, when I had confirmation that I was correct in my assumptions, and when I found out a way to counteract the side effects."

"Hermione, you shouldn't have to hide things from me. I want to know everything that goes on with you, especially when it deals with your health. You can talk with me about anything."

"I know, Ron. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was just worried about how you would take it."

"I understand."

"I ran into Fleur after my appointment. She was at the hospital for a check up on the baby. I ended up telling her about everything, so she knows now. Probably will tell Bill, but I asked her not to talk to anyone else in the family about it."

"That's good. You should have someone to talk to about it. A female, and someone who knows a little bit about what you went through that night, seems like a good choice." Ron set his head in his hand. "I've mentioned to Harry that we are having troubles with getting pregnant. I'm sorry that I told him, but I just needed someone to know so if I needed someone to talk to I would have one. He's our best mate, and he wouldn't tell anyone else, I promise."

"It's alright Ron." Hermione looked down to the floor. She brought her knees up onto her seat. After a few seconds she spoke again. "I have to make another appointment with Dr. Holt. She's going to talk with me about a few things I can try to better my chances at getting pregnant, potions and whatnot."

"I'll come with you. I want to be there."

Hermione nodded her head but still didn't look at him. "What if they don't work? What if I'm just broken?" She couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst into tears. Ron quickly abandoned his seat at the table to kneel in front of her.

"Hermione, dear, you are not broken. You're Hermione, you can do anything. There isn't anything you can't do. You know that. When life gets tough, you can't just quit. You've never quit before, and you won't quit now. We are going to go to the doctor, find out what she recommends, and we are going to try everything until something works. No matter how long it takes, I won't quit, alright?"

Hermione looked up at Ron and nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright. I won't quit either."

* * *

Let me know what you think everyone!


	13. What a Surprise

Hello again everyone. This chapter came out a little later than I wanted it to, but oh well it's here now. In this chapter, Fleur is 7 months pregnant and Audrey is 6 months pregnant at their baby shower. Enjoy!

* * *

-3 weeks later-

Dreaming.

It's often an escape from reality, however sometimes dreams can take reality and manifest it to an extreme. No matter what is going on in your dreams, you more than likely don't wish for them to be interrupted, for when dreaming you are sleeping, and when sleeping you are in a most blissful state.

Ron and Hermione's blissful state was broken when a patronus sped into their room in the early hours of the morning. Hermione screamed, and Ron quickly flourished his wand in front of them both. However scared they were, it was only the patronus of George Weasley telling them that Angelina had gone into labor and that they were going to the hospital.

"Bloody Hell. He couldn't have waited until the morning to scare us half to death?"

"Honestly Ronald, your sister in law has gone into labor. It's George's first child, of course he's in a panic. We had better get to the hospital so he doesn't completely flip out."

"Why us Hermione? Why can't we let the others handle it?"

"Because Ron, your other brothers all have kids or have a very pregnant wife. They cant just drag them out of bed at this hour. Besides, you are the brother that George is the closest with and I'm sure he wants you there. So let's get up, get some pants on, and go sit in those awful chairs in the hospital waiting room."

"Okay." Ron climbed out of bed and picked up a pair of jeans off of the floor. "But when we have kids, I'm waking him up as soon as you think you're in labor and making him stay up until you have the baby. Some labors can last 48 hours you know?"

"Not on my watch it won't. Okay Ron, let's go."

They both apparated to St. Mungo's hospital. As they walked off of the elevator into the waiting room they saw Molly and Arthur sitting in a few chairs.

"Hello mom, dad. Didn't take you long to get here I see." Ron took a seat next to his dad.

"Well Ron, this is my grandchild." Molly Weasley had brought her knitting and was busy knitting a cap for the new baby. "There is no way I'm missing any of my grandchildren being born."

"Well Hermione made me wake up and come here, now what's the news, do we have a new baby in the family yet?"

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "Not yet Ron. Be patient."

They all looked up as they saw George coming down the hallway.

"Ron, Hermione. Thanks for getting here so quickly." George gave them each a hug. "It's so early in the morning that I didn't think any of you were going to come."

"Well you know I'm the most reliable brother George. I think that means Hermione and I should be the godparents. You know, because we obviously care the most."

"Oh Ron, stop it." Hermione scolded him. She turned to George. "We are just the only ones without kids or a pregnant wife so we were the only ones who can afford the loss of sleep. Oh besides Charlie, but Romania and dragons are probably hard to leave quickly."

"So George how long until your bundle of screaming joy gets here?" Ron asked him.

"Doctors say a few hours now. Probably won't be long. The baby will probably be here before any of the others get here."

"Well get back in there, hold your wife's hand, and let us know when that baby makes its arrival."

* * *

"What's taking so long? I thought George said only a few hours. It's been 4 now."

Ron was getting restless. He had taken to sitting on the floor now, saying the chairs were hurting his back. By now the sun was starting to come up, and Harry and Ginny had made it to the hospital. James was still sleeping in his carrier next to Ginny.

"Just be patient Ron, not all babies come out at lightning speed." Hermione rubbed his shoulders as he sat in front of her chair.

As soon as she said that, they saw George running down the hallway at his own form of lightning speed. The smile on his face was a mile wide. Everyone in the waiting room sat up tall in anticipation of the news.

"It's a boy!"

Everyone in the waiting room cheered and gave their congratulations.

Molly Weasley stood up to hug her son. "Oh I'm so happy George. A little boy, can you believe it, it's a boy!"

"And a girl!" George cheered again.

The whole room was silent. Ron was the first to break it.

"You're child is a he-she?"

George was so excited that he didn't even seem to notice what Ron's comment was really meaning.

"It's twins!"

"What!? Twins! Oh my goodness, Arthur, our son has twins. We have twin grandchildren." Molly was nearly jumping up and down.

"Yeah twins, a boy and a girl." George's smiled still hadn't lessened.

"George, why didn't you tell us you were having twins?" Arthur had asked.

"We didn't know. They thought there was only one baby in there. Apparently the baby girl was hiding behind the baby boy. I was just as shocked. The doctor said here is your son, and I was so excited, and then they said to hold on because there was another one coming. I wasn't exactly sure I heard them correctly, but sure enough a few minutes later there was a little girl."

"Wow George, surprise twins. How special is that? When can we see them?" Hermione asked.

"Well they are still cleaning them up and everything, but I'll come and get you soon when you can see them. I need to get back in there, I told Angelina I wouldn't be gone long."

George disappeared back into the delivery room. The rest of the family in the waiting room sat back down and started chattering about the new additions to the family.

Ron turned to Hermione and whispered. "Come with me, okay?" She nodded.

Ron stood up and took Hermione's hand. "We are going to go to the cafeteria and get something to snack on."

Ginny spoke up. "Oh, bring me a pudding will you? Oh and see if they have anything for James to suck on to keep him occupied."

"Got it. Come on, Hermione."

Hermione followed Ron down the hall and around the corner, where he pulled her aside and stopped her from walking.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"Are you okay?"

"Well my arm is sore now that you've pulled on it, but yeah I'm fine. What's this about?"

"I've just wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't with everyone else around. I just want to know if you are okay, being here in this hospital, with all of the babies talk."

"Ron, I'm okay. Just because I'm having trouble having a child, doesn't mean I shouldn't be there for the rest of my family when they have one. Sure it might sting a bit, but I'm not going to let that affect me right now because George and Angelina just had twins and I'm super excited for them."

"Hermione I'm nervous about how it's going to be when we go in to see them."

"Ron, I'll be fine. I'm not going to have a meltdown, I promise."

"I'm not so much worried about you as I am worried about me. I'm not sure how to handle it. I mean, twins, really? He gets two babies when he only meant to get one."

"I know what you mean, but this is a happy time for your brother and your whole family. We need to not be upset today. When we go home, we can talk about it all you want, but here we need to just show our support. Those babies in there are your niece and nephew, and no matter what I know that you love them. They have done nothing wrong, and although you may be worried about how you are going to feel when you see them or hold them, you need to meet them as their own person and not the child you wish you had."

"When did you become so positive about this situation?"

"I've done a lot of thinking these past few weeks, and I realize that I need to stay positive about this. If not, I could possibly become depressed or obsessed about this and I don't want that. I'm staying positive and thinking that there is something out there that will help us."

"You're right Hermione. Positive thinking is the way to be. That appointment is coming up soon and I'm sure Dr. Holt will have a bunch of ideas for us to try. Do me a favor though, and remind me about this positive thinking every now and again so that I don't forget and become negative alright?"

"Alright, I promise."

Hermione saw Ron move towards the elevator. "Ron where are you going?"

"Oh to the cafeteria."

"I thought that was just an excuse for us to leave the waiting room."

"It was, but then Ginny said she wanted pudding and something for James. We have to go and get it now. Besides, I can do for some pudding myself."

"Of course you can, you can always go for food."

* * *

"It should be illegal to have to attend a baby shower soon after giving birth." Angelina groaned as she made her way inside of the burrow. It was a little over a week after she had twins Fred and Roxanne. She didn't want to even leave the house, but today was the joint baby shower for Fleur and Audrey and she felt that she at least needed to make an appearance.

Ginny stepped forward to take the carrier from Angelina containing Fred. "Let me take him for you. Take a seat. It won't be for too long, and you can pretty much just relax because everyone here is going to be wanting to hold and love on these two beautiful children so you wont even need to do anything. I won't even be disappointed if you don't want to join in on the games."

"Am I the last one here?"

"Yeah, everyone's in the living room. Where's George and Roxanne?"

"Oh he got caught up out front with his brothers. Bill was talking to him about something, but I didn't really care to listen. I should go get Roxanne from him and bring her in here with us so he can sit down out there with his boys."

"I'll go get her. You go into the living room and get comfortable."

As Angelina walked into the living room she saw an empty seat on the sofa next to Hermione.

"Hello Angelina. How are you feeling?" Hermione greeted her.

"Sore, and tired. I pushed out two kids, and now I haven't slept in over a week. Tell me again why I have to be here?"

"I know it must be tough, but you would hate it if you missed Audrey and Fleurs baby shower just because you were tired."

"I know, I don't mean to be a stick in the mud. It will get better in a few weeks once we get into a routine."

"Where are the twins anyways?"

"Ginny's going to bring them in here in a minute. Everyone can fawn over them all they want, I'll be glad to have a break. With twins, it's tough because once you have one content the other one needs something."

Hermione reached forward to grab a bowl of snacks for her and Angelina to munch on. "Well you know what they say, twins can be a blessing and a curse."

"Right you are Hermione, right you are."

After the girls had all played games, and the presents had been opened, Molly had gone into the kitchen to get the cake. Everyone was talking amongst one another and the babies were all being played with. Fleur was holding Fred and Hermione currently had Roxanne. She was falling asleep as Hermione quietly rocked her back and forth. Looking up she saw Ron walking towards her with a few plates of cake.

"I came to bring you cake, but I see your arms are already full." Ron chuckled at her.

"I'm sorry. She's a lot cuter than cake. Although I am pretty hungry."

"Well here, switch me." He set the pieces of cake down on the table in front of him. "I already ate a piece in the kitchen. I'll take the cutie, you take the cake."

Hermione handed him Roxanne and she picked up a piece of chocolate cake. "She's a pretty good baby, huh Ron? She hasn't been fussy at all unlike her brother."

"Well her brother has to live up to his name. He has to be the trouble maker of the group."

"He certainly seems to be that way."

Roxanne woke up in the exchange from Hermione to Ron and opened her eyes and looked at Ron.

"Good morning. You're a cute one aren't you? A cute little surprise, huh? What were you doing hiding behind your brother? Were you afraid?" Ron talked to Roxanne for a few moments before her eyes once again went closed. He turned to Hermione. "I'm excited to see what color their skin is going to turn out to be. Most Weasley's just have that awfully pale skin, but with Angelina's complexion they are sure to be a better color."

"Yeah it will be neat to see. But, I kind of like pale skin, you know? Pale skin is beautiful."

"Well you haven't been cursed with it your whole life like I have now have you? Can't go out into the sun because you will burn, and your whole skin is covered in freckles. Bloody annoying it is."

"Ron, language. You are holding a baby for goodness sake."

"She's a week old and she's sleeping. I don't think we have to worry about her repeating it."

"Were you able to take off work Thursday for the appointment?"

"Yes I was, don't worry I'll be there. 11am, right?"

"Yeah. 11am. I didn't make it too early so that you could sleep in a little bit."

"You are such an amazing wife Hermione, always thinking of me. I'm glad I picked you out of all of the other girls." Ron teased her.

"Be careful Ron, it's not too late to call and change the appointment to 8am."

"I'm sorry. You're the only witch for me and I will forever be awed by you. I love you and I'm excited for Thursday so that we can move forward with this whole process."

"I love you too Ron. Now you had better give that baby back because I think George and Angelina want to leave soon."

"But she's so warm and snuggly."

"I know another girl who's warm and snuggly, and if you are good and give the baby back, you can do more than just snuggle with her when we get home."

"Oi, George, Angelina, here's your baby back."

* * *

A few days later, Ron and Hermione traveled to St. Mungos hospital for an appointment with Dr. Holt. Today the doctor was going to present to them a few options that they could try to increase their odds of getting pregnant.

"Hello Hermione." Dr. Holt greeted her as she walked into the exam room. "Mr. Weasley, so wonderful to see you again. It's great that you could make it."

"Oh please, call me Ron." He accepted her hand in a handshake. "I wouldn't dare miss coming here today. I told Hermione that I want to know about everything we can do to get pregnant, because I want to try them all until something works. I'm here for the long haul."

"Well that's good. With that kind of determination I'm positive that we will get something to work for you guys." Dr. Holt opened her folder. "Let's talk options shall we. Now I'm going to tell you all of the things I think we can try, but we won't do all of them at once. We can have you try out one option and if after a few months that doesn't work, then we can try another."

"Sounds good." Ron answered. He looked over at Hermione who was still holding a smile but he could tell she was trying to mask her nerves. He reached towards her to take her hand.

"The first thing that we could have you try are the potions. They are simple, you take them as prescribed and they are meant to reverse the effects of the curse. They don't always work, but it's worth a shot. It's simple, you can take them at home, and it's discrete."

Ron nodded his head. "That sounds like a good start."

"If that doesn't really work, we would have you come in and there is a series of spells that can be cast by a professional healer. You can't do this at home at your convenience; it must be done here by a professional. These spells do take a bit of a toll on your body. You do get quite exhausted, you could experience some pain, as well as other side effects. It's similar to receiving muggle treatment for cancer, as I'm sure you're aware of how that is Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I understand. I would be willing to do that."

"Now in most cases that spell work has been very effective, and the positive to that is that if it works and you are able to get pregnant, then the effects of the spell work is permanent and you would be able to get pregnant later on the natural way. You wouldn't have to come back in to have the spell work done if you decided to have another child."

"That's reassuring news. I would hope the potion would work and we wouldn't need to do the spell work, but if we did end up having to do that at least the odds are really good, right Hermione?" Ron looked towards her.

"It does sound promising. However, what if even that doesn't work?"

"Well if that doesn't seem to work, then we don't have anything else for you to try to be able to become pregnant. However, if it comes to that, we do have an option for you to still have a child. You can have a surrogate. We could try to harvest some eggs from you, Hermione, and some sperm from Ron, and we can fuse them to make the embryo. We can plant the embryo into a host, a surrogate. You can chose anyone you want for the surrogate, it can be a family member, a friend, or we have a list of willing surrogates who you can choose."

"Someone else would carry our baby?"

"Essentially yes, however it is 100% your child. The surrogate just acts as an incubator."

"Okay. Is that every option we have?" Hermione asked.

"That's every option you have. I'm confident that one of these options will work for you. Ill put in the order for the potions today and they should be ready for you to come back and pick up in a week."

"Thank you for everything Dr. Holt." Hermione stood up and shook her hand.

"Yes, thank you Dr., we really appreciate everything you've done for us." Ron shook her hand as well.

As the two walked into the elevator after their appointment, Ron once again took Hermione's hand. "Well, there's no turning back now."

"No there is not. Not that I would want to turn around. I'm both excited and nervous to be moving forward in this."

"I'm both of those things too Hermione, but you'll see, everything is going to be just fine. Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, Ron."

* * *

So Hermione and Ron finally have some answers. And new babies into the family, yay! I wasn't sure if Fred and Roxanne were actually twins or not, so I tried to look at many different sources online to find out. I've seen some that say they are and some that depict them as just being brother and sister, but from the wording about them on the harry potter wiki page, I concluded that they seem to be twins. I'm sorry if someone doesn't like that or doesn't think they should be, but that's just the way they are going to be in my story. I can't change it now.


End file.
